Une nouvelle chance
by Paminformatic
Summary: AU Delena. Après trois ans d'absence, Elena revient dans la vie de Damon. Aussitôt, celui-ci comprend qu'ils ne pourront pas reprendre exactement là où leur histoire s'était arrêtée. Lisez pour comprendre. ATTENTION LEMONS! Delena et Forwood.
1. Le retour

**Une nouvelle chance**

_Par Paminformatic_

**1. Le retour**

Dans un appartement terrasse de New-York, un jeune homme d'environ 26 ans faisait les cent pas, son iPhone scotché contre son oreille depuis plusieurs heures.

-Je me fiche si ça te coûte quelques millions, avec les recettes que cette actrice apportera avec ce film, tu en auras en masse pour t'acheter un jet… Je sais, moi aussi j'en ai ma claque des starlettes insatisfaites, mais…

Toc toc toc!

-Écoute Tyler, fait ce que tu peux. Si ça marche pas, t'as qu'à utiliser les grands moyens. Expose-les-lui avant, comme ça, elle aura l'impression d'avoir une dernière chance.

TOC TOC TOC!

-J'dois te laisser, vieux. À plus.

En soupirant, il raccrocha pendant que les coups à sa porte se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive! Répliqua-t-il, agacé avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant la jeune fille devant lui.

-Elena?

-Salut, Damon. Je peux entrer?

Elena Gilbert… son premier amour. Son seul véritable amour à vrai dire… jusqu'à maintenant du moins. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le premier tournage dirigé par Damon. Un supposément film à succès qui s'était révélé être un navet. Par chance, Elena tenait un rôle apprécié, et Damon avait pu se rattraper avec le film suivant, ils n'avaient pas été trop pénalisés… Enfin bref, à l'époque il avait 23 ans, et elle 19. Ça avait été le coup de foudre, même si leur relation n'avait duré que le temps du tournage. Jamais Damon ne s'était senti proche de quelqu'un comme ça, et avait déprimé un bon moment quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait vivre en France pour continuer sa carrière là-bas.

En trois ans, elle n'avait pas changé : les mêmes cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient toujours au milieu du dos, ses yeux chocolat le regardaient toujours avec cette même douceur qui lui était si particulière. Elle portait une petite robe d'été noire et sandales de soirée. Elle était comme il s'en souvenait : belle, magnifique, éblouissante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

-Je voulais te voir…

-Après trois ans sans nouvelles? Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

-J'ai eu tord. Je m'en suis rendue compte assez vite.

-Tu crois que c'est si facile?

-Non, je sais que ce ne l'est pas. Et je ne te demande pas de me reprendre. J'ai seulement besoin de ton aide en temps qu'ami. On était amis avant d'être ensemble, non?

-Je suppose… marmonna-t-il. De quoi t'as besoin?

-D'une cachette. Murmura-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

-Une cachette? De qui te caches-tu?

-De mon ex. Un dégénéré violent et alcoolique.

Cette fois le regard de Damon s'adoucit. La violence conjugale lui avait toujours fait horreur pour avoir longtemps regardé son père battre sa mère. Encore heureux que ni lui, ni Stefan son frère, n'ai hérité d'un tel comportement.

-Entre. Dit-il finalement en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

-Merci.

-Alors, si tu me racontais tout?

-Simple. Je t'ai quitté, j'ai rencontré ce mec. Au début tout allait bien, il ne buvait plus depuis sept ans, puis il a fait une rechute et a commencé à me battre. J'ai fuit la France, et maintenant je suis là. Mais me cacher chez ma mère serait lui faciliter la tâche. Alors je viens quémander ton hospitalité.

Damon prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Elle fuyait un ancien copain violent et venait chercher de l'aide auprès d'un autre ancien copain qu'elle avait quitté sans raison valable… Ça lui rappelait un film…

-Damon? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix soudainement moins confiante.

Il la regarda un instant, avant de déglutir et sourire un peu.

-Tu as faim? Je peux te faire à manger.

-Je meurs de faim! Répondit-elle, soulagée.

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà pour le chapitre numéro 1, je sais que c'est court, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé suffisament pour suivre cette histoire. Je vais être honnête, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je n'avais aucune intention de publier cette fic, d'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas pris le temps de lui trouver un titre. Mais finalement, j'ai fini par trouver l'histoire intéressante, et j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance. C'est ma première fic classée M que j'écris. Côté lemons, je suis encore maladroite alors soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît!

À ce jour, j'ai déjà sept chapitres d'écris, alors la suite ne devrait pas tarder. Soyez nombreux à laisser des commentaires et je serai plus motivée à écrire, c'est donnant-donnant! ;)

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire et à bientôt,

xoxo  
P4M


	2. Le secret

**NdA: Attention! Ce chapitre comporte une scène de masturbation. Si vous n'aimez pas, sautez ce chapitre... mais si vous faites ça à chaque scène de sexe, vous ne lirez pas grand chose! XD**

**2. Le secret**

Après un bon dîner bien constitué, Damon alla débarrasser un peu la chambre d'ami avant de lui préparer le lit.

-Merci encore, Damon. Dit-elle dans son dos. Je ne sais pas comment je vais te rendre la pareille, mais je trouverai, je te le promets.

-C'est fait pour ça les ex : pour te sortir de la merde en espérant te reconquérir. Blagua-t-il en se retournant.

Il vit qu'elle rougissait, mal à l'aise.

-C'est une blague, Elena. Je ne demande rien en échange. Marmonna-t-il en maudissant son humour parfois déplacé.

Elle sourit, mais elle paraissait soulagée.

-Le lit est prêt. Ma chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il s'était retenu de faire son « truc avec les yeux » comme il faisait souvent auparavant quand il voulait la taquiner sur leur vie sexuelle. Mais apparemment, elle avait deviné le double sens qu'il avait d'abord voulu faire passer, parce qu'elle lui dédia une baffe sur l'épaule, faussement outrée.

-Ow! C'était pour quoi, ça? Fit-il semblant d'avoir mal.

-Pour tes blagues pourries qui me rendent mal à l'aise.

-C'était pas le but, tu le sais.

-Oui, je le sais. Bonne nuit, Damon.

-Bonne nuit, Elena.

Puis, il ferma la porte en sortant pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il jeta négligemment sa chemise blanche, son pantalon noir et ses chaussettes sur une chaise et se laissa tomber sur son lit, brûlé. Cela prit moins d'une minute avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Pendant ce temps, Elena se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Avait-elle vraiment été assez idiote pour revenir s'incruster dans la vie de Damon? Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien aller chez Caroline ou Bonnie, ça aurait été moins pénible! Pénible? Oui, c'était le mot. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir rester calme et tranquille alors que l'homme le plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré dormait à l'autre bout du couloir, dans rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements s'il avait gardé cette habitude?

À la simple pensée, Elena sentit une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre. La solution lui vint immédiatement. Se satisfaire par elle-même à défaut d'avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, cela ferait tomber la pression qui grandissait en elle.

Hésitante, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais sentit le besoin de recourir à la masturbation, elle glissa la main dans sa culotte et trouva son clitoris avec son pouce. Doucement, elle se caressa, apprivoisa son corps, puis des images de Damon passèrent devant ses yeux fermés. Il devait probablement être dans le même état qu'elle, en train de caresser son membre en pensant à elle. Elle l'imaginait, sa grande main qui montait et descendait le long de son sexe, ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où sortait à l'occasion un faible gémissement. Il murmurait son nom, et elle n'en devint que plus excitée, elle commença à fantasmer. Il était dans sa chambre, avec elle, couché sur le lit, complètement nu. Elle s'approchait de lui, elle aussi nue et commençait à le stimuler avec sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur, puis elle le glissait dans sa bouche, continuant sa délicieuse torture alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus fort, gémissait, la suppliait de ne pas s'arrêter. Mais elle le faisait, elle voulait le sentir venir en elle. Alors, elle s'assoyait sur lui et le glissait lentement en elle, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Réellement, elle glissa trois doigts en elle, s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait du pénis de son amant… son ancien amant, pardon. La pénétration lui fit lâcher un petit gémissement. En même temps que le Damon de son fantasme, elle sortit et entra encore et encore… et encore. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et bientôt, elle sentit son orgasme approcher. Dans sa tête, Damon s'était redressé et avait prit les commandes, plongeant en elle de plus en plus profondément.

-Damon… murmura-t-elle, alors qu'à l'intérieur elle criait son nom d'extase.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bébé? Dis-le-moi. » Haletait-il à son oreille.

-Fais-moi venir. Répondit-elle en réalité et en pensées.

Alors, il glissait sa main entre eux et roulait son clitoris entre son pouce et son index, comme Elena avec son autre main. Aussi subitement que fortement, l'orgasme la frappa et elle étouffa son cri de plaisir dans son oreiller, laissant la version imaginaire d'elle-même jouir bruyamment dans le cou de Damon en même temps qu'il relâchait sa semence au plus profond d'elle.

Coupant le cours de ses pensées, elle retira ses mains de sa culotte et se leva, les jambes encore tremblotantes, pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Le lendemain, Damon se réveilla au cri du réveille-matin. Mécontent, il le frappa avec son poing et se frictionna les paupières pour chasser le sommeil de ses yeux. Ensuite, il attrapa une chemise propre, un jeans, des sous-vêtements propres et ses chaussures en cuir italien et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il se rappela la présence d'Elena dans l'appartement. S'il voulait l'aider, le simple fait de la loger ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait l'aider à se sentir mieux, en sécurité, peu importe où elle était. Il voulait l'aider à vivre de nouveau. Tout en s'habillant, il médita sur les possibilités et son esprit glissa sournoisement vers des pensées beaucoup moins catholiques à propos de la jeune femme. Il se gronda machinalement, et sortit de la salle de bain. Elena était assise à table, un bol de céréales devant elle, le journal à côté du bol. Elle portait une nuisette de soie noire légère sous un peignoir blanc ouvert qui lui faisait office de veste.

-Si tu as froid, je peux monter le chauffage. Lui proposa-t-il.

-Non, c'est bon. Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il en préparant son café.

S'il l'avait regardé, il aurait vu se visage devenir très rouge.

-Oui, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien.

C'était vrai…

-Tu as des projets aujourd'hui? Moi, j'ai une rencontre avec mon réalisateur, mais je pourrai sans problème t'emmener déjeuner ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas que tu changes tes habitudes pour moi…

-Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir, la plupart du temps je passe mon heure de déjeuner à travailler, alors, une pause ne me fera pas de tord.

Elle sourit.

-D'accord. Si je m'habille tout de suite, auras-tu le temps de me déposer chez ma mère?

-Prend le temps de prendre une douche, Tyler est toujours en retard de toute façon.

-Ok.

Elle se leva et alla chercher ses vêtements avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'Elena franchit la porte de la maison de ses parents, un garçonnet de 2 ans vint immédiatement s'accrocher à ses jambes.

-Maman! Tu étais où? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix d'enfant.

-Maman était chez un ami, chéri. Tu as passé une bonne nuit avec Grand-mère et Grand-père?

-Oui. Grand-mère m'a fait des biscuits au chocolat.

-C'est vrai? Tu m'en as gardé, j'espère.

Le petit acquiesça et courut dans la cuisine pour rapporter les pâtisseries. Au même moment, Miranda Gilbert, la mère d'Elena, arriva dans l'entrée.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé?

-Il est… adorable. Bien sûr il a été méfiant en me voyant devant sa porte, mais une fois que je lui ai raconté mon histoire avec Robert, il m'a accueillie immédiatement.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour Jude?

-Je… hésita-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Ça aurait été trop d'un coup et je ne voulais pas l'effrayer ou lui mettre la pression, tu sais…

-Je sais. Tu l'aimes. Sourit tristement Miranda.

-Oui. Soupira Elena. Je pense à lui tous les jours et encore plus à mesure que Jude grandit.

Le petit arriva justement à ce moment-là.

-Tiens maman, tes biscuits.

-Merci mon ange. Maman t'adores, tu sais?

-Moi aussi je t'aime, maman.

Elena sourit et respira un bon coup pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Les yeux bleus du petit, identiques à ceux de Damon, la dévisageaient d'un air innocent.

-Jude, chéri, pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer avec le chien pendant que je parle avec ta maman. Proposa Miranda.

-Ok. Bouda un peu le petit qui voulait rester avec sa mère.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de l'oreille, Miranda se tourna vers Elena.

-Robert a appelé. Plusieurs fois, presque à toutes les heures. La dernière fois, il a menacé de descendre de Paris et ton père lui a raccroché au nez. Je ne sais pas s'il est en route.

Elena arrêta de respirer un court instant. Elle ne voulait pas mêler ses parents à ses histoires, mais en même temps, Robert lui faisait tellement peur…

-Jude ne peut pas rester ici. Robert viendra ici en premier pour te retracer.

-Je sais… Je vais déjeuner avec Damon tout à l'heure… Je lui en parlerai, j'ai pas le choix.

-J'espère qu'il le prendra bien.

-Moi aussi.

Lorsque Damon raconta l'histoire du retour d'Elena à Tyler, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

-C'est tout toi ça! S'esclaffa-t-il. Toujours guidé par tes hormones.

-Arrête, mec, on s'est mis d'accord là-dessus : je l'héberge, mais on ne ressort pas automatiquement ensemble.

-Et tu y arrives? Tu vas me dire qu'hier soir t'as pas eu envie de lui sauter dessus quand tu l'as vue sur le pas de ta porte, demandant ton aide comme une demoiselle en détresse?

-L'idée m'est peut-être passée par la tête pendant un quart de secondes, mais en gros j'étais trop surpris pour penser à ça.

-Bien sûr… ricana Tyler en relevant les sourcils, visiblement pas convaincu.

-C'est vrai. Hier soir, j'ai pas pensé à coucher avec elle… c'est plutôt ce matin quand je l'ai vue dans sa nuisette… Bordel, mon gars, elle était tellement… C'était fou, j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas la lui arracher de sur le dos.

Tyler éclata de rire, amusé, et Damon lui jeta un regard noir. Le jeune homme arrêta alors de rire et leva les mains en signe de paix.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. Mais écoute, qu'est-ce que tu y perds? Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait plusieurs amies à New-York, plus ses parents, alors pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle vient voir? Peut-être qu'elle veut la même chose que toi : renouer. Drague-la, fais-lui comprendre que tu la veux, dans le pire des cas, elle croira que tu veux rire, c'est tout, et tu seras fixé.

-Ouais… marmonna Damon. Avec l'actrice, ça donne quoi?

-Cette Amber Bradley est une vraie plaie. Après avoir finalement dégrisé de sa cuite de la veille, elle a demandé un bonus en argent comptant _avant_ le tournage ainsi qu'un jet privé avec ses initiales gravées dessus.

-Elle est…

-Dingue? Oui.

-Exigeante était mon premier choix de mot, mais dingue ça fonctionne aussi. Oublie-la. On trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ça va la mettre en rogne.

-Ça lui apprendra.

-Tu as des idées d'actrice pour la remplacer? Elena peut-être? Le charia Tyler.

-Ça serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée… répondit évasivement le jeune producteur en sortant son téléphone, qui sonnait, de sa poche. Allô? Oui, Elena… D'accord, j'ai finis de toute façon. J'arrive. Salut.

Il raccrocha et Tyler lui jeta un regard faussement blessé.

-C'est ça, tu me délaisses bêtement pour une meuf. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi?

-C'est une meuf. Rit Damon.

-Oui, en tout cas. À plus. Et penses à ce que je t'ai dit! Ajouta-t-il alors que Damon s'éloignait déjà.

Voilà le chapitre 2! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'amitié entre Damon et Tyler? Suis-je la seule qui croit que s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de loup-garous et de vampires, Tyler et Damon pourraient très bien s'entendre? Ils ont des personnalités compatibles après tout, non? Bref, c'est mon point de vue, libre à vous d'avoir un opinion différente.

Surtout, n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS! Je suis peut-être gentille pour l'instant, mais c'est parce que j'ai plusieurs chapitres en réserve. Quand je serai à court, ça ne dépendra que de vous. ;)

À bientôt,  
P4M


	3. L'aveu

**NdA: Lemon Delena dans ce chapitre. Interrompu, certes, mais vous aurez votre lemon complet bientôt... et plusieurs autres par la suite.**

**Merci à ma première revieweuse! Bravo tu gagnes un chapitre! :D Enjoy!**

**3. L'aveu**

Damon avait proposé à Elena de l'emmener dans un chaleureux petit café réputé pour ses délicieux croissants, mais celle-ci, à sa grande surprise, avait insisté pour rentrer à l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas très faim, et elle avait apparemment quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Alors, une fois qu'ils furent installés à tables avec de délicieux sandwichs aux tomates et un bol de soupe au poulet, Damon se jeta à l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire? Demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda un instant, en mâchant son sandwich distraitement, puis finit par répondre.

-Tu sais… quand on était ensemble, les gens autour de nous disaient que ce n'était rien de sérieux, qu'on n'était ensemble que pour le sexe et tout ça?

-Oui… je m'en souviens. Acquiesça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué du retour sur le sujet.

-C'est vrai qu'on… on était assez passionnés, mais… pour moi c'était secondaire. J'aimais être avec toi parce que je t'aimais. Réellement. Je me voyais faire ma vie avec toi et t'épouser, avoir des enfants… mais plus tard.

Le cerveau de Damon roulait à plein moteur. Où voulait-elle en venir? Était-il possible qu'elle veuille reprendre là où leur relation avait cessé, tout comme lui? Elena quant à elle, essayait de décrypter l'expression de l'homme devant elle. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir alors elle prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur son genou.

-Mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours les mêmes, Damon. Ils n'ont jamais changé. Si je suis partie c'est parce que… j'avais peur que…

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle voulut lui expliquer la raison de son départ. Elle sentit son visage se réchauffer et ses yeux commencer à la picoter. Elle allait pleurer, elle le savait. Elle se souvenait encore de sa détresse lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait que 19 ans, et ni sa carrière, ni celle de Damon n'était lancée. De plus, leur relation était toute fraîche, comment allait-il le prendre en se rendant compte que sa jeunesse prenait maintenant fin et qu'il allait devoir s'engager dans quelque chose d'encore plus rude que sa carrière? Elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle avait fuit, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, malgré sa douleur à l'idée de le quitter et de lui faire de la peine, elle ne pouvait pas être égoïste au point de lui gâcher la vie comme ça.

Damon remarqua les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et son urgence de la réconforter prit le dessus. En se levant, il vint prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Elena, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, c'est bon, c'est du passé. Voulut-il la rassurer.

-Non! Non, ce n'est pas… Damon, je… Je suis tellement désolée!

Elle éclata alors en sanglots et il la serra contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et en frictionnant son dos gentiment. La voir si bouleversée lui faisait mal. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans son torse et il était certain qu'il allait devoir changer de chemise ensuite, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait être cette présence rassurante. Il voulait qu'elle compte sur lui et, oui, il voulait, en second plan, redevenir son amoureux. Il voulait pouvoir la protéger et la garder avec lui. Lui aussi voulait des enfants et se marier avec elle. Tendrement, il posa un baiser sur son front.

-Chuuuuut… Ça va aller, je suis là, toi aussi. On peut prendre notre temps, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je t'aime, Elena.

À ces paroles, la jeune fille redoubla en pleurs et Damon s'inquiéta.

-Elena, qu'est-ce que tu as? L'interrogea-t-il en caressant ses cheveux et en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

Pour toute réponse, elle se décolla et tira son visage contre le sien pour l'embrasser timidement, du bout des lèvres. Aussitôt, il réagit, et l'embrassa à son tour, plus profondément. Une sensation semblable à un choc électrique parcourut son corps et elle gémit en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la pinça gentiment avant de la suçoter, puis l'embrassa de nouveau, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Elena entrouvrit les lèvres et gémit de nouveau lorsqu'il y introduisit sa langue. Ses mains vinrent tirer sur les boutons de sa chemise pour les défaire et il en profita pour la soulever et la transporter jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit. Elle réussit enfin à ouvrir complètement la chemise de son amoureux et la lui enleva à moitié pour caresser ses épaules musclées. En la délaissant quelques secondes, il se débarrassa complètement de sa chemise et enleva le haut d'Elena. Elle portait un magnifique soutien-gorge de marque en dentelle bleu nuit qui mettait sa peau pêche en valeur.

-Seigneur, tu es tellement belle! S'exclama-t-il en enveloppant son sein gauche avec sa main droite.

Elena rougit. La voix de Damon était maintenant grave et rauque et ça la mettait dans tous ses états.

-As-tu la moindre idée de l'effet que tu me fais, Elena Gilbert? Murmura-t-il en embrassant le coin de sa bouche. Sais-tu à quel point j'ai envie de toi, maintenant? Continua-t-il en traçant lentement un chemin dans son cou jusqu'à son thorax. Le sais-tu, Elena? Insista-t-il en levant les yeux vers les siens pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait une réponse.

-N-Non… balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Il lui saisit alors la main et la pressa contre son jeans, là où se voyait son érection.

-J'ai envie de toi au point de me retenir de t'arracher tes vêtements sur le champ. Lui expliqua-t-il en embrassant le dessus de ses seins. Si je n'étais pas romantique et soucieux de te rendre heureuse, je te déshabillerais et te prendrais sans délicatesse, fortement, sauvagement. Et tu crierais mon nom, et ça me pousserait finalement à te donner le plus intense des orgasmes. Si intense que tes orteils se courberaient et tu deviendrais aussi molle et détendue qu'une poupée de chiffon. Mais comme je suis romantique… et soucieux de rendre notre « première » fois inoubliable, je vais d'abord te goûter…

Ses lèvres s'étaient tracées un chemin jusqu'à son jeans. Fébrilement, Elena s'en débarrassa, ne restant plus qu'en petite tenue devant lui. Il passa ses doigts sur sa culotte et la respiration d'Elena se coinça dans sa gorge.

-Ta culotte est trempée, bébé. Souffla-t-il. Et je ne t'ai même pas touchée encore.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Chuchota-t-elle, fébrile.

La culotte se trouva immédiatement sur le sol avec le reste des vêtements alors que Damon commençait à la satisfaire avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Elena frissonna sous la caresse de sa bouche. Sa respiration accélérait à mesure qu'il l'emmenait proche de l'extase. La langue de Damon fouillait dans les profondeurs de son corps et son nez frottait contre son clitoris qui était devenu plus que sensible. Elle s'approchait du septième ciel, elle le savait.

-Mon amour? Souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

-J'ai besoin d'être en toi, bébé. Répondit-il. Maintenant. Insista-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Il retira vite fait son jeans et son boxer et s'allongea sur elle pour l'embrasser tout en se guidant jusqu'à elle avec sa main.

-Damon, attend. Et le préservatif?

-J'en ai pas. Réalisa-t-il. Mais je me retirerai avant de venir, c'est promis.

-Non! Chéri, je suis sérieuse. Il y a une pharmacie au coin de la rue, va en acheter et on le fera.

Damon la regarda avec un air contrarié.

-Pourquoi tu paniques? On l'a déjà fait auparavant et rien n'est arrivé.

-C'est… c'est là que tu te trompes.

Juste après avoir dit ces mots, Elena sentit comme une pluie glaciale s'abattre sur elle et l'engourdir. Elle n'entendit que de très loin la réponse incertaine de Damon.

-Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elena sentit ses poumons se serrer. Elle faisait de l'hyperventilation. Les larmes menaçaient de nouveau de couler.

-Elena? Elena, répond-moi s'il te plaît! Insista Damon. J'ai un enfant, c'est ça que tu veux me dire?

Elena ne put qu'acquiescer. Damon resta bouche-bé devant l'annonce et se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Elena d'une toute petite voix en le voyant se rhabiller.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Répondit-il sèchement.

-Damon…

-Non, Elena. Si j'en parle maintenant, j'vais m'emporter. Vaut mieux laisser retomber la poussière. J'vais faire un tour. Pendant ce temps, tu prends un bain ou tu regardes des feuilletons à la télé, tu sais des trucs qui te relaxent. Et quand je reviendrai, on en parlera calmement. Ok?

-Ok. Soupira-t-elle en commençant à se rhabiller à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, Damon avait saisit son téléphone, son blouson et sortait de l'appartement. Il envoya un texto illico.

« Ty, j'dois te voir, c'est urgent. »

La réponse arriva lorsque Damon monta dans sa voiture.

« Chez Eugi, dans 15 minutes. C'est Elena? »

« Ouais, entre autres. »

« Ok, à tout de suite. »

Il rangea son téléphone, mit le contact et se dirigea vers le pub où Tyler et lui avait l'habitude de se retrouver.

Pendant ce temps, Elena ne savait plus quoi faire. Certes sa crise était presque finie, mais une autre menaçait d'arriver si elle ne parlait pas vite à quelqu'un. Immédiatement, le nom d'une vieille amie sonna dans son esprit. Elle prit son portable, et téléphona à son amie d'enfance.

-Allô?

-Salut, Caroline, c'est moi.

-Elena? Merci mon dieu! Robert n'arrête pas d'appeler, il te cherche. Je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas de nouvelles, je me doutais bien que tu le fuyais, mais j'étais tout de même inquiète lorsqu'il a arrêté d'appeler. Ça va? Et Jude?

-Oui, oui, Caroline, je vais bien. Mentit-elle un peu d'une voix chevrotante, sachant que son amie s'en rendrait compte tout de suite.

-Elena? Tu pleures?

-Oui. C'est… c'est bête. En fait ce sont mes anciennes erreurs qui me rattrapent, c'est tout.

-Raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elena vida alors son sac. Elle lui raconta la dispute de trop avec Robert, sa cavale jusqu'aux États-Unis, ses retrouvailles avec Damon, puis finalement son aveu, la réaction de Damon et comment il était parti.

-Ho, ma pauvre chérie! Compatit sa meilleure amie. Je suis désolée. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Tu as dit qu'il était parti faire un tour, c'est ça? Quand il reviendra, vous en parlerez, et tu verras bien. Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas si mal pris, qu'il a juste du mal à réaliser.

-Ouais, peut-être.

-Écoute, relaxe jusqu'à son retour, et tu verras. Si ça ne va toujours pas après votre discussion, tu m'appelles, ok?

-Ok. Merci, Care.

-De rien. Bye.

-Bye.

-Attend, tu veux rire? Un môme? C'était ça le grand mystère? S'exclama Tyler, incrédule après avoir entendu l'histoire de Damon.

-Ouais. J'suis père depuis trois ans, et je ne le savais même pas. Si ça se trouve, elle est revenue pour l'argent.

-P't'être pas. Comme tu me l'as décrit, elle avait l'air paniquée à l'idée de te le dire. Et puis, pourquoi attendre trois ans pour demander pension?

-Sais pas…

Il y eut un court silence pendant que chacun sirotait sa bière.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que j'me mette dans une merde pareille? Râla Damon en se frottant les yeux.

-Parce que t'es un bon gars. Le destin les a en haine.

-Où tu veux en venir avec ton destin?

-Oublie. Alors, tu le veux, ce gamin ou pas?

-Je sais pas. Ça dépend, j'veux dire… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire à ce môme? « Salut, c'est moi ton père, désolé de pas m'être présenté avant, j'ignorais que t'existais! »? C'est nul.

-J'sais pas quoi te dire, mon vieux. Ça me dépasse, mais je sais que t'as un bon instinct. Alors, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de faire ce qui te semble juste.

-Ouais, merci pour le conseil. Ironisa le jeune producteur.

-Fait plaisir. Sourit moqueusement son interlocuteur.

Damon finit sa bière d'une gorgée et laissa quelques billets sur la table avant de renfiler son blouson et sortir du bar. Il devait parler à Elena. Plus il se calmait et réfléchissait, plus il se rendait à l'évidence qu'elle lui avait caché l'existence d'un enfant pour une bonne raison et pas seulement par égoïsme. Elle n'avait jamais été égoïste... Il arriva alors à l'appartement et prit son courage à deux mains avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elena était assise dans le salon et regardait un film qui devait être drôle au son, mais ne riait pas. Son visage était marqué de traces de larmes. En le voyant, elle se leva en se tordant les mains. Damon lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant auquel elle répondit de son mieux.

-Salut. Murmura-t-elle.

-Salut. Répondit-il.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… avoua-t-elle finalement.

-Tu peux commencer par me dire le nom… et si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

Elena eut un rire bref avant de répondre.

-C'est un garçon. Il s'appelle Jude et il a trois ans depuis deux jours.

-Et où est-il?

-Chez ma mère, mais je devrai bientôt trouver un autre endroit où le cacher puisque Robert est après moi.

-Tu veux qu'il vienne vivre ici?

-Je ne suis pas revenue pour ça. Je ne veux pas te l'imposer. C'est pour ça que je suis partie il y a trois ans.

-Pour ne pas me l'imposer? Se fâcha-t-il, incrédule. C'est mon fils à moi aussi!

-Tu venais de signer un contrat de six mois. Si je t'avais dit que j'étais enceinte, tu l'aurais résilié et ta carrière n'aurait jamais démarré! Tu avais besoin de ce film! Se fâcha-t-elle à son tour.

-C'est de toi dont j'avais besoin!

-Je suis désolée! J'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé juste!

-Tu aurais quand même dû m'en parler.

-C'est trop tard, maintenant. Aujourd'hui, tu es au courant, la balle est dans ton camp.

Chacun arrêta de parler pour fixer l'autre dans les yeux. Damon prit une grande inspiration et reprit la parole, plus calmement.

-D'accord, tu as fais ce que tu croyais devoir faire, mais maintenant, ma carrière marche bien, tu es là et on a un fils. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas les choses comme il faut? Pourquoi le petit n'aurait pas le droit de voir son père?

-Tu veux vraiment de lui?

-Comment as-tu pu en douter une seule seconde?

Elena resta quelques secondes pantoise, comme si elle attendait qu'il change d'idée. Puis finalement, son visage se fendit en un sourire véritablement heureux et elle s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

-Viens, notre fils nous attend.

**Donc, le chapitre 3 se termine sur une note plutôt joyeuse, non? Dans le chapitre 4, vous aurez droit à leur vraie "première" fois. Un chapitre entier sur leurs ébats, woohoo! XD Bref, s'il vous plaît, REVIEW!**


	4. Nuit de folie

**NdA: Salut à tous! Déjà le chapitre 4, je rattrape mon écriture, attention préparez vos reviews! Bien entendu, je ne m'adresse pas à ceux et celles qui m'ont déjà reviewée et que je remercie du fond du coeur! Quoi que si vous me faites des beaux commentaires comme ça à chaque chapitre, je ne m'en plaindrai pas, bien au contraire! Pour ceux qui lisent sans commenter, libre à vous de faire comme bon vous semble, mais je vous aimerais beaucoup si vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, parce que écrire sans aucun feedback, c'est comme me faire dire que ma fic ne vaut pas la peine d'être lue... :( Alors qu'avec un commentaire, ça m'indique qu'au moins j'ai quelques lecteurs et ça m'apporte un joli soleil dans mon petit coeur :D.**

**Enfin, j'arrêtes de me plaindre! Je vous laisses savourer le délicieux lemon de ce chapitre. Enjoy!**

**4. Nuit de folie**

Elena ne cessa de remercier Damon tout le long du trajet en voiture, ce à quoi il répondit en embrassant sa paume. Ils se stationnèrent finalement devant la maison de Miranda et Grayson Gilbert et Damon prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture et suivre Elena jusqu'à la porte. Miranda vint immédiatement ouvrir et resta surprise un instant en voyant Damon derrière Elena.

-Il est au courant. Sourit Elena.

Miranda sourit doucement et leur fit signe d'attendre pendant qu'elle allait chercher le petit qui dormait. Lorsqu'elle revint avec le petit endormi dans ses bras, Damon sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elena n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il lui ressemblait.

-Maman? Demanda le petit d'une voix endormie en ouvrant un peu les yeux lorsqu'Elena le prit dans ses bras.

-Coucou, Jude.

-C'est qui le monsieur?

-C'est ton papa, chéri.

-Hmm… marmonna le petit avant de se rendormir, pas plus confus que ça.

-Je peux le porter? Demanda Damon, les yeux brillants à la vue du petit garçon qui avait les mêmes yeux que lui.

Elena sourit et lui tendit le bambin. Une fois les « au revoir » échangés, ils sortirent, installèrent le petit dans la voiture et repartirent vers l'appartement. Elena jeta un regard interrogateur en voyant Damon s'arrêter devant la pharmacie.

-Je dois m'équiper pour cette nuit et celles à venir. On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper ensemble. Susurra-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la voiture.

Elena rigola doucement pendant un instant avant de se retourner vers son fils, toujours endormi à l'arrière. Damon revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux boîtes de préservatifs et ils reprirent leur route jusqu'à l'appartement. Une fois rentrés, Elena alla coucher le petit dans la chambre d'amis et retrouva Damon dans le salon en train de leur servir un verre de vin.

-Comment tu le trouves? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il est magnifique.

-Comme son père. Sourit Elena en prenant la coupe qu'il lui tendait.

-À notre fils. Trinqua-t-il.

-Oui, à Jude. Répondit-elle en heurtant légèrement son verre avec le sien.

Ils prirent chacun une gorgée et allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils discutèrent un peu, tout en se murmurant des mots tendres et en buvant leur vin. Une fois leur deuxième verre terminé, Damon prit Elena par la taille et l'assit sur ses cuisses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, toi? Rigola-t-elle, alors qu'il posait ses lèvres dans son cou pour monter jusqu'à son oreille dont il en mordilla gentiment le lobe.

-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour plusieurs fois ce soir. Et demain soir aussi, et le soir d'après. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en faisant courir sa main dans son dos.

-Mmm… Pas dans le salon alors. Jude pourrait nous surprendre.

-Ok. Sourit-il en la prenant en jeune mariée dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre… ou plutôt _leur_ chambre.

Il l'allongea sur leur lit et déboutonna sa chemise avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Elena sourit et retira son propre haut sous lequel elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge. Ses seins étaient à l'air libre, suppliant presque Damon de jouer avec eux. Langoureusement, et sous les yeux affamés de son amant, Elena les caressa et descendit ses mains jusqu'à son jeans qu'elle déboutonna et retira en même temps que sa culotte. Elle était maintenant nue devant lui et l'agaça en se caressant l'intérieur des cuisses, le nombril, les seins, le tout en gémissant doucement. Bientôt, Damon en eu assez. Il se déshabilla complètement et s'allongea sur elle, prêt à la prendre, mais elle avait d'autres projets. Elle le fit basculer sous elle et traça une ligne de baisers sur son torse jusqu'à son sexe déjà dur qu'elle taquina avec sa langue.

-Non! Elena, bébé, j'ai envie de t'entendre gémir sous moi avant. Je veux… Ha! Bébé! Gémit-il lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa bouche.

Elle savait qu'il voulait la faire venir avant lui, pour la satisfaire avant ses propres désirs. Mais elle voulait aussi lui faire plaisir, alors elle l'enfonça plus profondément dans sa gorge et suça, le dévora comme un sucre d'orge, déterminée à le satisfaire. Alors qu'elle se savait proche du but, il la repoussa brusquement et roula pour la coincer sous lui avant de l'embrasser.

-Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de te faire. Murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille, la faisant frissonner. Il est hors de question que tu précipites les choses.

Elena se retint de rouler des yeux, agacée. Elle le voulait maintenant, pourquoi la faisait-il attendre?

À ce moment, Damon entra deux doigts en elle et se pencha pour prendre un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche. Il en taquina la pointe avec sa langue et courba ses doigts pour être récompensé par une exclamation étouffée de la part de son amante. Il commença alors un lent va-et-vient avec ses doigts jusqu'à pouvoir en ajouter un troisième et éventuellement un quatrième. Il donna alors un peu de répit au mamelon devenu douloureux par l'excitation et s'attaqua à l'autre.

-Damon... souffla Elena d'une voix rendue aiguë par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

-Oui, mon amour? Fit-il, innocent.

-Arrête, je… c'est trop!

-Mais je ne fais que commencer, mon ange. Protesta-il moqueusement.

-Damon! HO! Gémit-elle fortement lorsqu'il appuya sur son clitoris avec son pouce.

-Dis-le, chérie. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Toi! Je… je te veux en moi, maintenant! Pitié! Supplia-t-elle alors qu'il remplaçait son pouce par ses lèvres. Damon! Damon, prends-moi! S'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin.

Il ricana, provoquant une petite vibration contre son sexe qui la fit gémir encore plus, puis finalement, il retira ses doigts pour s'allonger sur elle.

-Regarde-moi, bébé. Ordonna-t-il en tournant le visage de sa belle vers le sien. Je veux voir le plaisir dans tes yeux quand j'entrerai en toi.

Le cœur d'Elena battait à tout rompre alors qu'il délaissait momentanément ses yeux pour dérouler le préservatif sur son membre. Ensuite, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle avec son sourire le plus séduisant, se pressa contre elle, et entra en elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit complète, à sa place. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans une plainte silencieuse, et ses yeux se fermèrent involontairement pendant qu'elle appréciait le mouvement de va-et-vient entre ses cuisses. Elle sentit son front contre le sien et sa respiration profonde mêlée à la sienne pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour lentement, mais tendrement. Désireuse de le sentir plus proche d'elle, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses mains vinrent caresser son épaisse tignasse. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et leurs langues dansèrent un tango effréné pendant qu'il accélérait le mouvement de ses hanches faisant frissonner sa partenaire. C'est à ce moment qu'un cellulaire se mit à sonner. Damon se figea un instant, mais elle le réprimanda.

-Continue. Ordonna-t-elle. Continue, je t'interdis d'arrêter.

Il hocha la tête et reprit son tempo lent du début.

-Plus vite! Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son cou. S'il te plaît, plus vite.

Il se plia à sa demande et accéléra en se redressant légèrement pour atteindre un point à l'intérieur d'elle qu'il se souvenait être sensible. Elle gémit et griffa son torse avec ses ongles. Sentant à peine la douleur, il grogna et changea leur position, lui à genoux entre ses jambes posées sur ses épaules, elle sur le dos, le bassin soulevé pour mieux accommoder leurs ébats devenus frénétiques. Quand finalement, il sentit qu'elle allait se relâcher, il cessa d'être gentil, et s'enfonça profondément et rageusement en elle, cherchant son propre nirvana.

-Je suis proche, Damon. Haleta-t-elle. Je le sens, je le sens je vais venir!

-Vas-y, bébé! Vas-y, viens pour moi!

Presqu'aussitôt, elle sentit le bas de son corps de serrer et elle explosa en agrippant les draps autour d'elle. Damon la suivit juste après et grogna à l'idée qu'un morceau de latex fasse abstraction entre leurs fluides. Lorsque les vagues de leur septième ciel s'estompèrent, Damon reposa gentiment le bas du corps d'Elena sur le lit et se retira précautionneusement avant d'enlever le préservatif et le jeter dans la poubelle à côté du lit. Ensuite, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et l'accueillit contre son torse en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Tu as été fantastique. Murmura-t-elle en effleurant son torse de ses lèvres, luttant en même temps contre le sommeil post-coïtal qui la submergeait.

-Il faut être deux pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, bébé. Ricana-t-il. Et tu as très bien joué ton rôle. C'est toi qui as été formidable.

-On a été formidables alors. Rit-elle. C'était parfait. Acheva-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Hum-hum… approuva-t-il, songeant déjà à recommencer. Tu dors?

-Non, je repose mes yeux.

-Ok. Sourit-il, espiègle, avant de descendre sa main vers le sexe de sa copine. Du si bon nectar, gaspillé. Quel gâchis!

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ennuyée. Si elle avait été en pleine forme, elle n'aurait pas dit non à un deuxième round, mais là elle était exténuée, et Jude avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt.

-Damon, j'ai besoin d'énergie pour m'occuper de Jude. Voulut-elle se justifier.

-Pas de problème, dors. Continua-t-il de sourire en la poussant toutefois sur le dos. Tu as juste besoin d'un petit… nettoyage, ça ne sera pas long.

-Chéri… protesta-t-elle lorsqu'il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son sexe humide pour recueillir le fruit de son orgasme. Damon, non…

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, et elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue contre ses parties intimes.

-Seigneur, tu goûtes tellement bon! Souffla-t-il en prenant une autre lampée. J'en aurais jamais assez…

Elle tira légèrement sur ses cheveux pour le repousser, mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et enfonça sa langue en elle avant de la ressortir et sucer son clitoris. Elena ne pouvait plus ignorer les réactions de son corps, ses mains cessèrent de tirer et le pressèrent contre elle à la place. Il était tellement habile avec ses lèvres et sa langue qu'elle en eut bientôt un deuxième orgasme, au grand plaisir de son amant qui s'en régala. Puis finalement, il se tanna et revint se coucher à côté d'elle pour la caler contre lui et trouver le sommeil à son tour.

**NdA2: Comme je l'ai dit au début de l'histoire, la qualité de mes lemons laisse encore à désirer. Alors, j'aimerais savoir, était-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes? Était-ce trop imagé? pas assez? Correct? Dégoûtant? Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, et je vous poste le chapitre 5 plus tard.**

**Bonne nuit,  
xoxo  
P4M**


	5. Panneau de tornade

**NdA: Chapitre 5 officiellement en ligne. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de ce chapitre, à part que j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre et les précédents. Vos commentaires sont très instructifs et m'aident à m'améliorer. Enfin, j'arrête de parler et vous laisse lire. Enjoy!**

**5. « Panneau de tornade »**

Le lendemain, un appel inquiet de la cuisine réveilla Damon. C'était Jude qui cherchait sa mère. En se retournant, il vit qu'Elena dormait profondément et décida de lui laisser quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Il se leva, enfila ses boxer et un pantalon de pyjama, et sortit de la chambre pour retrouver le petit garçon qui le regarda approcher avec des yeux ronds.

-Salut, Jude. Le salua-t-il gentiment en s'agenouillant. Tu te souviens de moi? On s'est brièvement rencontrés hier soir.

-Tu es mon papa… se souvint Jude. C'est maman qui l'a dit.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre. Alors, si tu veux, je te fais des pancakes et on laisse ta maman dormir encore un peu, ok?

-Ok. Mais, c'est quoi ton nom?

-Damon. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux. Sourit le jeune homme en lui présentant sa main.

-Ok. Toi tu peux m'appeler Jude. ajouta le petit garçon en serrant sa main, fier d'être traité comme une grande personne.

Damon rit légèrement devant l'innocence adorable du petit. Il avait hâte d'en savoir plus sur lui. Ainsi, pendant tout le temps où il préparait le petit-déjeuner, puis pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils parlèrent des intérêts du petit garçon qui semblait beaucoup aimer les voitures, les avions, les animaux, mais également traîner avec les adultes avec qui il s'entendait mieux qu'avec les enfants. C'était assez inhabituel chez un garçon de son âge, mais Damon en fut plus impressionné qu'inquiet, lui-même ayant cette habitude quand il était jeune. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il travaillait avec beaucoup de gens pour faire des films, et le déroulement d'un tournage, même s'il ne comprenait pratiquement rien, intéressa beaucoup le petit et Damon lui promit de l'emmener au travail aussitôt qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Alors qu'ils achevaient leur repas, Elena entra dans la cuisine et Jude sauta sur ses pieds.

-Maman! Glapit-il en courant serrer les jambes de sa mère entre ses petits bras. Damon va m'emmener sur un « panneau de tornade »!

-Un quoi? Rit Elena en se tournant vers Damon.

-Un _plateau de tournage_, mon grand. Le reprit patiemment le jeune homme. Plateau. De. Tournage.

-Oui, là où on fait des films. Opina l'enfant.

-Exactement. Approuva Damon. Tu veux des pancakes, chérie? Proposa-t-il à Elena.

-Volontiers, mon amour. Répondit-elle gaiement en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Alors que le petit continuait à manger, la jeune maman se dirigea vers son amoureux, lui prit l'assiette de pancakes des mains et l'embrassa doucement.

-J'ai passé une nuit de rêve. Chuchota-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

-Et ce n'est que le début, bébé. Lui promit-il sur le même ton en faisant son fameux truc avec les yeux.

Elena lui dédia un grand sourire enjoué et alla s'asseoir à côté de Jude pour manger ses pancakes pendant que Damon allait prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il sortit, Elena alla donner son bain à Jude, puis prit sa douche à son tour. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle remarqua le jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas assis dans la cuisine avec Damon.

-C'est elle, Elena? S'informa-t-il en la voyant s'approcher.

-Oui. Sourit Damon en se levant pour prendre la main de la jeune femme. Ty, je te présente Elena. Elena, voici Tyler Lockwood, mon réalisateur et ami depuis deux ans.

-Enchantée, Tyler. Sourit Elena.

-Moi de même, ça me fait plaisir de rencontrer finalement la fameuse Elena. Damon n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi depuis ton retour… et même avant si je ne m'abuse.

-C'est bon, Tyler, tais-toi. Grogna Damon alors qu'Elena rigolait. Il adore embêter les gens, toi aussi tu vas y passer quand il sera plus à l'aise.

-Non, jamais je n'oserais! Protesta Tyler, faussement indigné. Tu sais que tu es ma cible et mon sujet de moqueries préféré, je vois pas pourquoi j'embêterais quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bref, il est venu me chercher, on a un appel de casting ce matin.

-Sur quel film vous travaillez?

- « La femme émeraude », un film d'action dont la tête d'affiche est encore inconnue. Répondit Tyler.

-On aurait pu avoir Amber Bradley si Tyler n'avait pas couché avec elle.

-Heu… hésita Elena en cherchant le lien.

-J'explique. Amber avait été choisie pour incarner Tara, la fille principale, mais fouille-moi comment, Tyler a trouvé le moyen de coucher avec elle, résultat, elle nous a fait chanté et on a été obligés de s'en débarrasser.

-Et par débarrasser, il veut dire la renvoyer et lui expliquer que si elle gâchait ma réputation, je gâcherais la sienne. Ajouta Tyler.

-Tu vois, c'est un vrai salaud! Ricana Damon.

-Tu en as eu l'idée! Protesta Tyler.

-Tu nous as mis dans la merde en premier.

-Vrai. Résultat, on doit trouver une nouvelle Tara. Et on est en retard, alors, à plus Elena.

Il rabattit ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux, fit signe à Damon de se bouger les fesses et sortit de l'appartement en ajoutant un : « À plus, gamin! » à Jude. Elena éclata de rire lorsqu'il fut sorti.

-Wow, il est… heu…

-Idiot, c'est le mot. Et il en fait toujours trop pour rien. Mais que veux-tu, il est réalisateur, la vie pour lui est un grand film.

-Il va s'impatienter. Vas-y. le pressa-t-elle en lui tendant son blouson de cuir.

-À bientôt. Sourit-il en venant l'embrasser tendrement. Mmm… tu crois qu'il m'en voudrait beaucoup si j'annulais? Demanda-t-il en se détachant à regret d'elle.

Un coup de klaxon impatient se fit entendre à ce moment.

-Je crois, oui. Rigola Elena. Bye. Le salua-t-elle d'un dernier baiser rapide.

-Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini.

-Ok.

Il enfila son blouson et sortit. Elena passa la demi-heure suivante à changer ses vêtements de chambre et à défaire le sac de Jude dans les meubles de la chambre d'ami. Elle venait de terminer quand Jude arriva avec son téléphone portable.

-Maman, ton téléphone sonne.

-Merci, mon cœur. Le remercia-t-elle en prenant le portable pour répondre. Allô?

-Elena! Soupira sa mère à l'autre bout du fil. Enfin, tu réponds.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta-t-elle en entendant le ton affolé de sa mère.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier, et j'ai passée la nuit debout quand tu n'as pas répondu, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, je…

-Maman, maman respire! Calme-toi, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Robert est ici, Elena. À New-York! Il est venu à la maison. Il était furieux, il avait bu et il a dit qu'il possédait une arme pour pouvoir te tuer quand il te trouverait. Et ensuite… il a dit des choses tellement horribles, tout ce qu'il t'avait fait et ce qu'il te ferait avant de te tuer. La police l'a finalement embarqué, mais ils n'ont trouvé aucune arme sur lui, ni dans ses affaires. Je leur ai parlé de ses coups de fil harcelants et de comment il te traitait avant que tu n'arrives ici. Ils l'ont gardé sous surveillance, mais ce matin, il s'était échappé! Elena, c'est terrible!

-Mais vous allez bien? Toi et papa, vous allez bien?

-Oui, sauf que nous sommes morts d'inquiétude pour toi. Un avis de recherche est lancé contre lui, mais s'il a réussi à neutraliser le gardien du garde-à-vue assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'enfuir, qui sait ce dont il est capable? Je t'en conjure, Elena, ne sors pas seule, et surveille Jude de près.

-Évidemment, maman. Je... je serai prudente, et je ne sortirai pas sans Damon. Donnes-moi régulièrement des nouvelles, ok?

-Bien sûr. Je t'aime chérie, sois très prudente surtout.

-Oui, maman. Je dois te laisser maintenant, ok?

-Ok. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Elena raccrocha et passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse. Par chance, Jude était retourné à ses dessins animés dès qu'elle avait décroché, et n'avait rien entendu de la conversation. Elle s'efforça de se construire un masque de fille décontractée à enfiler devant son fils et alla préparer son déjeuner. Pendant que Jude mangeait, elle téléphona à Caroline pour l'inviter à passer l'après-midi avec eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et elles avaient probablement beaucoup de choses à se dire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Caroline entrait dans l'appartement.

-Tata Care! S'enthousiasma Jude en accourant vers sa marraine dans l'espoir d'un câlin.

-Salut, toi! Sourit la jeune blonde en le prenant dans ses bras. Mon dieu, c'est fou ce que tu grandis vite! Tu as quel âge, 7 ans?

-Non, seulement trois.

-Tu as l'air bien plus grand! Prétendit-elle en le voyant rougir de fierté. Et tu es de plus en plus mignon, toutes les filles vont être folles de toi!

-Beurk! Grimaça le petit. Je retourne à la télé.

-M'ouais. Rit Caroline en le posant avant de se tourner vers Elena. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Mon dieu, t'exagérais pas quand tu disais qu'il était le portrait craché de Damon. Il lui manque plus que le sourire aguicheur et le regard lourd de sous-entendu, et tu te retrouves avec une version miniature de ton playboy italien!

-Caroline! La réprimanda Elena en riant.

-Allons, cocotte! L'encouragea sa meilleure amie, un air de conspiratrice sur le visage. À voir comment tu rougis, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il mérite sa photo à côté de l'expression « prendre son pied ». Raconte-moi, je veux _tous_ les détails. La pressa-t-elle en insistant bien sur le « tous ».

Elena regarda la blonde en secouant la tête, découragée.

-Tu veux du thé? Proposa-t-elle.

-Ok, mais tu me racontes tout de suite après. C'est obligatoire.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'y échapperait pas.

**NdA: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Comment trouvez-vous les relations entre les personnages? Comment trouvez-vous Jude? J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu trop mature pour son âge, pas vous? Please, reviews! Et merci de me lire!**

**xoxo  
P4M**


	6. Premier contact

**NdA: Dans ce chapitre: première rencontre entre Caroline et Tyler, et de nouveaux démons du passé d'Elena refont surface! Enjoy!**

**6. Premier contact.**

Vers 16h, Damon téléphona pour annoncer qu'il rentrait. Elena lui annonça que Caroline était à la maison et proposa qu'elle et Tyler restent pour dîner. Damon apprécia l'idée et accepta. Il était content de revoir Caroline après toutes ces années, et il préférait que Tyler passe sa soirée avec eux, plutôt qu'à se taper une des actrices rencontrées durant la journée. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que le scénario Amber se répète.

Pendant qu'elles attendaient les deux hommes, les deux amies d'enfance préparèrent le dîner de Jude, et Caroline sortit pour aller chercher deux bouteilles de vin rouge, ainsi que les steaks qu'ils allaient manger. Elena prépara les assaisonnements pendant ce temps et quand Caroline revint, elles commencèrent à apprêter la viande. Tyler et Damon arrivèrent peu après.

-Bonsoir, toi. Lança joyeusement Elena à Damon pendant qu'il retirait son blouson avant de venir l'embrasser. Salut, Tyler!

-Salut, Elena. Et bonjour, mademoiselle…

-Ho! Désolée! S'excusa Elena pendant que Damon prenait sa place dans la préparation du dîner. Tyler je te présente mon amie d'enfance, Caroline Forbes.

-Caroline Forbes _Donovan_, la reprit automatiquement Caroline avec un sourire un peu crispé.

-Ça en fait des noms pour une si petite femme! Ricana Tyler.

-Et Care, je te présente Tyler Lockwood, un ami de Damon.

-Fais pas attention à ses bêtises, il aime raconter n'importe quoi. L'avertit Damon.

-Merci pour le coup de grâce, vieux. Grinça Tyler. Puisque tu ne te présentes pas, je suppose que tu la connais déjà.

-Oui, depuis un moment, même si je ne l'ai pas revu depuis très longtemps. Minauda Caroline, moqueuse. Contente de te revoir Damon.

-Moi aussi, Care.

-Et moi, c'est un plaisir de te connaître. Damon n'a jamais parlé de toi, sans doute était-il trop occupé à penser à Elena pour remarquer la beauté de sa succulente amie. Intervint Tyler, charmeur.

-Ou peut-être avait-il trop de respect pour le mari de celle-ci pour oser la présenter à un autre mec? Fit semblant de supposer la blonde en levant sa main gauche où une alliance délicate brillait à son annulaire.

Tyler crispa la mâchoire, visiblement vexé et Elena et Damon se retinrent de rire. Caroline retourna à sa cuisine, et Elena embrassa Damon sur la joue en lui disant d'aller s'asseoir pendant qu'elle se chargeait de la cuisson. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie, et Tyler roula des yeux, les répétitives démonstrations d'affection du couple commençant à l'ennuyer.

« Un vrai gamin, celui-là! » pensa Caroline, amusée par son comportement puéril.

Alors que les deux hommes allaient tenir compagnie à Jude dans le salon, Elena et Caroline échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble. Complimenta Caroline. Vous avez toujours été mignons ensemble, mais cette fois, on sent la maturité dans votre couple. Avec Jude en plus, ça doit ajouter de la profondeur.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Renchérit Elena. Ils ont un peu appris à se connaître ce matin et ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Je suis sûre que Damon sera un père formidable. Ajouta-t-elle rêveuse.

-Ça doit te donner envie d'avoir d'autres enfants. Devina Caroline.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je préfère attendre un geste de sa part. Quand je serai certaine qu'il est parfaitement adapté à Jude et qu'il n'est pas contre l'idée d'en avoir d'autres, alors je lui en parlerai. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses.

-C'est compréhensible. Et Tyler, il a des enfants? Demanda-t-elle en adoptant un ton léger.

-Pas à ma connaissance. D'après Damon, c'est un gars assez volage. Il couche avec des filles à gauche et à droite, il boit comme un trou, il fait la fête. Mais c'est aussi un ami sur qui il peut compter et j'trouve ça vraiment cool.

-Oui, moi aussi, j'trouve ça cool. Les amitiés sincères entre mecs, c'est rare.

-Damon s'entend aussi très bien avec son frère. Seulement, il vit en Italie, il est médecin et n'a pas beaucoup d'affinités avec les avions, donc il ne voyage pas souvent pour venir le voir et comme Damon est très occupé…

-Tu l'as déjà rencontré? Son frère je veux dire.

-Non. Je l'ai vu sur quelques photos. Un mec mignon, mais complètement différent de Damon. Plus sage, plus intellectuel, plus sérieux.

-Il a l'air ennuyeux. Rit Caroline.

-Ouais. Approuva Elena avec un petit rire. Mais c'est son petit frère et il l'adore, alors tant mieux pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, Damon et Tyler discutaient dans le salon pendant que Jude regardait « Finding Nemo » à la télé.

-Pourquoi le poisson a une nageoire plus petite que l'autre? Demanda Damon qui n'avait jamais vu le film.

-Parce que son œuf s'est craquelé quand sa mère est morte. Répondit Tyler, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

-C'est quoi le rapport? fit Damon, perplexe.

-Sa maman a été mangée par un requin. Répondit Jude. Et il a mangé tous ses frères et sœurs, mais il a échappé Nemo et son œuf s'est cassé. C'est pour ça qu'il a une petite nageoire.

-Ouais, bien dit mon pote. Le félicita Tyler. Damon, il semble que ton fils n'ait pas hérité de ta bêtise.

-Ma bêtise, elle est arrivée quand j'ai commencé à traîner avec toi.

-Ha ha ha… ironisa Tyler.

-D'ailleurs, rends-toi service, fous la paix à Caroline.

-J'ai rien fait.

-Non, pas encore, mais j'ai vu comment tu la regardes. Elle est mariée à son amour de jeunesse, vieux, laisse tomber.

-J'avais pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit, j'voulais juste rire un peu.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Grogna Damon, pas convaincu.

À cet instant, Elena arriva dans le salon pour leur annoncer que le repas était prêt.

-Et pour toi, petit poisson, c'est l'heure du dodo. Ajouta-t-elle en fermant la télé. Tu dis bonne nuit à tout le monde?

Jude regarda son père et l'ami de celui-ci, incertain.

-Allez, viens-là. L'encouragea Damon en tendant les bras dans lesquels le petit se jeta aussitôt. Bonne nuit, mon grand. Le salua-t-il en embrassant le dessus de sa tête avant de le reposer sur le sol.

-À plus, mon pote. Lança Tyler en tendant la main. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai appris ce matin?

Jude sourit et tapa dans sa main avec de serrer ses petits doigts en poing et taper ses jointures contre celles de Tyler.

-Joli! Complimenta Tyler.

-Allez, viens dire bonne nuit à ta tante Caroline. Le rappela Elena pendant que les deux jeunes hommes allaient s'asseoir dans la salle à manger.

Une fois le petit couché et bordé, les quatre amis commencèrent à manger en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. À un moment, Caroline leva son verre de vin pour trinquer.

-Je propose un toast aux retrouvailles de Damon et Elena, le plus beau couple que j'aie vu à ce jour. Annonça-t-elle, un grand sourire approbateur sur les lèvres.

-Merci, Care. Sourit Elena, touchée. C'est adorable.

-Tyler, lève ton verre. Insista Caroline en lui faisant les gros yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'il continuait de manger.

Tyler roula des yeux en marmonnant un truc inaudible qui sonnait presque comme un « cliché », et leva son verre pour trinquer avec eux, exagérant volontairement ses expressions faciales. Caroline pinça les lèvres, vexée, mais Damon et Elena rigolaient alors elle en fit autant. Au même moment, elle aperçut une petite tête à frange noire dissimulée derrière un pan de mur. Elle sourit et prit la parole.

-Il va falloir faire attention à nos paroles maintenant. On a un enfant parmi nous.

-Hey! Protesta Tyler qui se sentait visé.

-Pas toi, rit Caroline. Je parle de la petite tête de Jude cachée dans le couloir.

Elena se retourna vers le couloir et Jude cacha ses yeux, sa naïveté de jeune enfant lui faisant croire qu'il était maintenant invisible.

-Jude Gilbert, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci? Gronda-t-elle, mécontente.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe. Intervint Damon en se levant. C'est bon, Elena. Finis de manger. Insista-t-il lorsqu'il la vit prête à protester.

Il marcha jusqu'au petit qui paniqua d'un coup sans raison et éclata en sanglots bruyants. Damon fut d'abord pris au dépourvu et Elena jugea bon d'intervenir, mais le nouveau père se reprit très vite.

-Wouah Hey, Jude, chut, tout va bien. J'vais juste te ramener dans ton lit, d'accord? Tenta-t-il de le rassurer en s'approchant. Calme-toi, tout va bien.

Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre, mais le petit repoussa ses bras et courut à sa mère. Damon regarda Elena, quémandant des explications.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui. Ne m'attendez pas pour le dessert. Dit-elle en prenant son fils toujours en pleurs dans ses bras et en le ramenant dans sa chambre.

Damon se rassit et se gratta la tête, perplexe. Caroline posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Jude a toujours de la difficulté avec l'autorité masculine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Un traumatisme?

-C'est à Elena de t'expliquer, pas à moi. Dit rapidement Caroline en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, convaincue d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

Damon était sur le point d'insister, quand Tyler claqua dans ses mains, attirant leur attention.

-Bon! Qui veut du dessert? Dit-il d'un ton léger, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Caroline se leva pour aller chercher le gâteau au fromage dans le réfrigérateur, non sans jeter un regard appréciatif et rempli de gratitude à Tyler. Le mec était capable de sérieux, après tout.


	7. Traumatisme

**De loin mon chapitre préféré dans ceux qui sont écrits jusqu'à maintenant! donnez vite votre avis!**

**7. Traumatisme**

Plus tard, un peu après le départ de Caroline et Tyler, la tension était encore palpable dans l'appartement. L'incident avec Jude et les malencontreux sous-entendus de Caroline avaient obligé Damon à se questionner sur les trois dernières années de la vie d'Elena. Il se rendait compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, et qu'elle évitait de parler de Robert et de ce qu'il lui avait infligé. C'était compréhensible, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient redevenus un couple, elle devait lui faire confiance et se confier à lui au besoin. En plus, si ça concernait Jude, ça le concernait aussi, non? Il en était le père après tout.

Pourtant, Elena semblait avoir compris qu'il cherchait à discuter, car elle l'évita plus ou moins subtilement durant la soirée. Il lui proposa une collation devant la télé, elle négligea l'offre et alla dans le bain, prétendant avoir besoin d'un temps de détente. Ensuite, elle fila dans la chambre après un baiser rapide sur sa joue. Damon lui donna une dernière chance de revenir lui parler de son plein gré, puis, voyant qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention, ferma la télé et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Elena ne dormait pas, il le savait par son immobilité trop parfaite pour être naturelle, mais elle l'ignora quand il s'adossa au cadre de la porte, le regard fixé sur elle. En soupirant de lassitude, Damon se déshabilla pour ne rester qu'en boxer et se glissa dans le lit. Il vint se placer derrière elle pour l'enlacer, mais elle se leva à ce moment, prétextant vouloir s'assurer que Jude allait bien et boire un verre d'eau. C'était clair et net : elle l'évitait. Il se coucha sur le dos, de son côté du lit et croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant qu'elle revienne. Il entendit la sonnerie du four à micro-onde et la porte du placard s'ouvrir et se refermer. Pour prendre le miel, devina-t-il. Elle se faisait un lait chaud, pour gagner du temps.

-Elena, tu viens bientôt te coucher? Chantonna-t-il, la narguant à moitié, l'autre moitié voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il l'attendait et qu'il allait la rejoindre si elle ne revenait pas vite.

Comme au bout de cinq minutes, il n'entendit plus aucun mouvement dans la cuisine, il décida de se lever. Il commençait à être frustré par ce petit jeu et s'élança vers elle à grandes enjambées lorsqu'il la vit debout, les mains à plat sur le comptoir, attendant clairement qu'il s'endorme pour aller se coucher. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'esquiver qu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la plaqua dos contre son torse. Elle se démena un peu pour qu'il la lâche, mais il la maintint fermement.

-Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites?

-Lâches-moi! Ordonna-t-elle plus sèchement en respirant profondément pour rester calme.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites? Répéta-t-il, plus clairement, voulant une réponse honnête.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher! LÂCHES-MOI! Craqua-t-elle finalement en se débattant férocement.

D'abord surpris, il comprit qu'il avait eut raison de penser à Robert. Maintenant, il voulait savoir, il voulait tout savoir! Abandonnant la manière forte, il la relâcha et elle se tourna pour le frapper à coups de poings sur le torse.

-Je te déteste! Je te déteste tellement! Pourquoi tu me fais ça? T'as pas le droit! Sanglota-t-elle bruyamment avant de tomber au sol en position fœtale.

Damon sentait son cœur se tordre, menaçant de se déchirer. Il se jeta à genoux à côté d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle voulut le repousser au début, mais finit par s'abandonner à son étreinte.

-Chuuuut… Je suis là, mon amour. Tout va bien, c'est fini. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix apaisante à son oreille. Jamais je ne vous ferai de mal. Ni à toi, ni à Jude. Tu le sais ça, hein? Tu le sais, mon ange?

Elle hocha la tête dans son torse et ses pleurs s'adoucirent alors qu'il la berçait gentiment.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'a fait? Demanda-t-il doucement en essuyant les larmes de ses joues une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

-Je…

-Maman? Les interrompit la petite voix inquiète de Jude.

-Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-J'ai entendu crier. Répondit le petit, ses yeux emplis de crainte à la vue de sa mère si misérable.

-Excuse-nous de t'avoir réveillé, bonhomme. Dit doucement Damon. Tu sais quoi? Je crois que ta maman aimerait bien un gros câlin de ta part. Viens lui en donner un pendant que je nous prépare des chocolats bien chauds, d'accord?

Jude s'approcha lentement, comme s'il craignait que Damon ne se transforme en comte Dracula et ne s'en prenne à lui ou à sa maman. Puis, jugeant probablement qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, courut à sa maman pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Damon caressa les cheveux de son fils un instant et se leva pour faire chauffer le lait. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois étaient assis à table avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Complètement rassuré à présent, Jude s'installa même dans les bras de Damon où il s'endormit une fois sa tasse vide. Damon le coucha sur le canapé avec une couverture chaude avant de revenir vers sa petite amie pour des explications.

-Quand Jude avait un an, j'ai rencontré cet homme, Robert. Comme je te l'ai dit, à l'époque, il n'avait pas prit une goutte d'alcool depuis plusieurs années et il était adorable. Il s'occupait très bien de moi et de Jude. Mais il avait une autre dépendance : le jeu. Un jour, il a perdu une très grosse somme d'argent et m'en a volé pour noyer sa déception. Quand je l'ai sût, j'ai attendu son retour, et quand il est arrivé, on s'est disputé, j'ai élevé la voix et il m'a giflée avant de s'excuser et de me promettre qu'il ne recommencerait pas. En idiote que je suis, je l'ai crû, mais bien entendu, il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Il a commencé à boire de plus en plus souvent et il a commencé à consommer de la drogue. J'ignore encore aujourd'hui pourquoi je ne l'ai pas quitté avant, mais dans le temps, c'était clair dans ma tête que c'était impossible. Jude a grandit, Robert le bousculait et le grondait parfois agressivement, mais jamais violemment. Puis, un jour, je me suis révoltée, et je lui ai annoncé que je le quittais et pour de bon. Il m'a frappée encore, cette fois, j'ai crût qu'il allait me tuer, quand j'ai entendu la voix de Jude, puis son cri. Robert venait de le prendre par la gorge et lui hurlait dessus en serrant son cou de plus en plus fort… Jude en a gardé les marques pendant plusieurs jours. Je me suis jetée sur lui et je l'ai obligé à le lâcher, mais il a reprit le dessus et m'a frappée à la tête. Je suis restée inconsciente pendant un long moment. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais attachée à mon lit, et j'entendais Jude crier dans la cave. Je me suis presque cassé le bras, mais j'ai réussi à me défaire de mes liens. J'ai sortit Jude de la cave et on s'est enfuit. Après quelques semaines de cavale, j'ai décidé de revenir aux États-Unis, et j'ai frappé à ta porte. Parce que tu es bien la seule personne au monde chez qui il ne pourra pas me trouver, et avec qui je me sens en sécurité.

Damon resta silencieux après son récit. Sa gorge lui serrait, il avait de la difficulté à respirer alors qu'il assimilait tout ce par quoi elle était passée. Et ce que Jude avait enduré. Être étranglé à l'âge de trois ans, c'était amplement suffisant comme traumatisme. Pas étonnant qu'il ait paniqué quand il avait compris que Damon allait le gronder. Il n'avait toujours connu que la violence et la peur avec Robert, pourquoi serait-ce différent avec lui? À la simple pensée de cet homme qui passait la main autour de la gorge d'un enfant, de _son_ enfant, il sentait la haine le consumer, et des envies de meurtre le saisir. Il avait été lui-même parfois battu par son père, ainsi que sa mère, et Stefan, même s'il n'en avait pas autant bavé, avait dû suivre une thérapie pour vaincre le traumatisme. À ce jour, aucun des deux n'avait jamais levé la main sur une femme ou un enfant, mais encore aujourd'hui, même après que leur père soit mort et enterré, il leur arrivait de ressentir la rage et la violence prendre possession de leur esprit. Dans ces cas, ils se retiraient, se calmaient, et réglaient le problème plus tard, à tête reposée. Damon savait par quoi il était passé, et la chance qu'il avait de ne pas en avoir gardé plus de séquelles, et jamais au grand jamais, il ne permettrait que son fils subisse la même chose.

Elena dût sentir son trouble, car elle l'embrassa doucement. Cela prit un moment, mais il finit par répondre à son baiser et il alla reprendre son fils dans ses bras, son instinct paternel plus éveillé que jamais.

Ce soir, ils dormiraient tous ensemble, dans sa chambre. Il en avait besoin.

Il voulait les savoir en sécurité au moins une nuit.

**Alors que pensez-vous du Damon paternel? Vous trouvez ça crédible? Please, review, c'est ce qui me fait avancer!**


	8. De coeur à coeur

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 8 après beaucoup d'attente. Désolée, j'avais comme qui dirait le syndrôme de la page blanche. Mais maintenant ça va, le chapitre 9 est déjà écrit alors vous l'aurez sous peu. De plus, je me met à l'écriture du chapitre 10 juste après alors soyez assurés d'avoir une suite très bientôt.**

**Et un petit lemon, un!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo  
Pam**

**

* * *

**

**8. De cœur à cœur **

Les jours passèrent, et devinrent des semaines, puis des mois. L'automne céda la place à l'hiver et la température chuta suffisamment pour accueillir la première neige de la saison. Dans l'appartement de la petite famille, tout allait pour le mieux. Damon allait travailler à tous les matins pendant qu'Elena rendait visite à ses parents, ou faisait du shopping avec Caroline et Bonnie. Le soir, quand il revenait, il l'aidait à préparer le dîner et jouait un peu avec Jude avant de le coucher et le border. Le petit ne l'appelait maintenant plus Damon, mais bien papa, et le jeune homme ressentait un élan de joie à chaque fois que ça arrivait.

Une fois le petit endormi, il passait la soirée avec sa belle, à parler de leur journée, et ils finissaient la journée au lit à faire l'amour jusqu'à en être épuisés. Elena retrouvait peu à peu confiance en elle, et surtout en lui, et n'hésitait plus à lui dire où elle voulait être touchée et comment, et elle n'avait plus peur d'essayer différentes positions qui les envoyaient au septième ciel à chaque fois. Malheureusement, bien vite le tournage du film de Damon commença et il partit plus tôt le matin et revint plus tard le soir. Très rapidement, ils se manquèrent l'un à l'autre, malgré les nombreux coups de téléphone durant la journée et les longues embrassades aux départs et aux arrivées du jeune père.

Quelques jours avant Noël, une fête fut organisée avec l'équipe de tournage du film et leurs conjoints. Bien entendu, Damon et Elena y étaient invités, et Jude allait passer la journée chez sa tante Caroline. Pendant que Damon sortait de la douche, Elena entra dans la salle de bain, dans rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements et Damon siffla.

-Sexy! Tu ne t'es quand même pas baladé comme ça devant Jude?

-Non, Caroline est partie avec lui, il y a dix minutes. Le rassura-t-elle en commençant à appliquer son mascara devant le miroir.

-Hmm-hmm… sourit Damon, séducteur, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Ça devrait arriver plus souvent. Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Damon, on est déjà presque en retard. Protesta-t-elle en souriant. Si tu me distrais, on n'y arrivera jamais.

-Hoooo… J'y peux rien, t'es tellement sexy là-dedans. Maugréa-t-il, comme à l'agonie en mordillant son lobe.

-Chéri, je dois vraiment me préparer. Soupira-t-elle en reposant son « gloss » pour prendre sa brosse et démêler ses cheveux.

Damon bouda un peu en la regardant faire. Elena sourit devant son air déçu si adorable et termina de coiffer ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers son amoureux.

-On le fera en revenant si tu veux. Moi aussi, j'ai un point à soulager. Sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Alors là, tu viens de m'achever. Souffla-t-il alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

Son rire fut de courte durée quand Damon la souleva et l'assit sur le bord du comptoir, à côté du lavabo.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse quitter cet appartement insatisfaite. Souffla-t-il à son oreille d'une voix grave et sexy.

-Damon, sois sérieux… souffla-t-elle à son tour.

-Je suis sérieux. Répondit-il. Plus que sérieux, même. Ajouta-t-il en baissant sa culotte et en la pénétrant.

-Hooo! Gémit-elle. Mmm! Oui! Oui! OUI! Haleta-t-elle pendant qu'il la prenait fougueusement.

-Dis-moi que t'aimes ça! Demanda-t-il d'une voix consumée par la passion.

-Oui, j'aime ça. Souffla-t-elle dans un râle en entrant dans son jeu puisqu'elle savait que cela l'excitait.

-Tu sais, quand on s'est quittés il y a trois ans, j'ai pas arrêté de me toucher en pensant à toi. Je m'imaginais te retrouver à Paris et te faire l'amour toute la journée dans une chambre d'hôtel avec vue sur la tour Eiffel. Je m'imaginais te prendre de plusieurs façons et t'entendre crier à en faire trembler les murs. Crie pour moi, Elena. Crie-moi comment t'aimes ça!

-Ho oui Damon! Plus fort, Damon!

-Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais ça? Les dernières semaines pendant lesquelles on s'est rarement croisés m'ont presque rendu dingue. Je déteste être loin de toi. Je t'aime. J'aime notre fils et je veux te faire plein d'autres enfants. Je veux voir ton ventre devenir rond et entendre nos enfants courir dans notre maison à la campagne. Je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Je…

Son visage se tordit, témoignant de l'extase qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Il était proche de son summum, et Elena l'était tout autant. Il était magnifique quand il était sur le point de jouir, son séduisant visage transformé par les sensations qu'il éprouvait.

-Elena… Elena, je… bafouilla-t-il. Je vais… Ha! Ha, je viens!

D'un dernier coup de reins, plus profond que les précédents, il envoya sa belle au sommet avec lui, tout en se relâchant au plus profond d'elle. Elena posa une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser tendrement. Il posa son front sur le sien et attendit que les vagues de leur nirvana se calment avant de sortir d'elle et de se nettoyer avec une serviette. Elena reprit calmement son souffle avant de descendre du comptoir, se nettoyer elle aussi, remonter sa culotte et continuer à se préparer. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils sortirent de l'appartement et se rendirent à la fête en voiture, la main d'Elena ne lâchant pas celle de son amoureux. Ce soir, il ne lui avait pas seulement fait l'amour sur un comptoir de salle de bain après plusieurs semaines de retenue. Il avait fait plus que ça.

Il lui avait promis un avenir dont elle avait rêvé toute sa vie. Un avenir heureux, avec lui.


	9. Le calme avant la tempête

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne! Je tiens à préciser que je ne parle pas italien et que je me suis servie de Google Traduction pour la phrase dite par Damon. Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous parle italien et remarque une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me dire la bonne formulation pour que je puisse me corriger. Merci!**

**Un autre lemon pour vous! Woohoo!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo  
Pam**

**

* * *

**

**9. Le calme avant la tempête**

Minuit avait sonné depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque Damon et Elena revinrent à l'appartement après être allés chercher Jude chez Caroline. Elena avait conduit puisqu'elle avait arrêté de boire vers 22h et était maintenant à jeun. Damon, lui, avait profité de la fête et l'ivresse apportée par l'alcool le rendait de très bonne humeur. Un grand sourire fendait son visage lorsqu'Elena revint dans leur chambre après avoir couché le petit dans son lit, s'être démaquillée et changée.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en voyant qu'il la scannait des pieds à la tête, calmement étendu sur son côté du lit.

-Tu porte la même nuisette que lors de ta première nuit ici. Celle que j'ai rêvé de t'arracher le lendemain matin quand je t'ai vue avec. Je vais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve ce soir. Débita-t-il d'une voix bourrue par l'alcool, le regard coquin et les sourcils arqués dans son fameux « eye-thing » qui était pratiquement devenu sa marque de commerce.

-Tu es confiant à ce point? Demanda-t-elle, amusé.

-Un peu que j'le suis. Je suis même confiant au point de dire que c'est toi qui va me sauter dessus.

-Ha bon? Feignit-elle de s'étonner. Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Parce que j'ai jeté tes pilules aux poubelles.

-... Et ça te donne trente secondes pour t'expliquer avant que je me jette sur toi, mais pour te frapper.

-J'ai jeté tes pilules aux poubelles parce que je ne veux plus que tu les prennes.

-Je m'en doutais. J'ai pris presque 7 lbs depuis que j'ai commencé à prendre ces trucs. Blagua-t-elle à moitié. Mais c'est obligatoire, si tu ne veux pas mettre de condom.

-Je ne veux ni l'un, ni l'autre, mon amour. J'en veux un autre.

-Un autre…?

Quel autre moyen de contraception pourrait-il bien vouloir? Il venait de rejeter les deux plus efficaces! Ho! À moins que… Elle observa son petit sourire qui était moqueur et son regard patient. Il lui fit de nouveau le coup des yeux et elle se jeta sur lui aussitôt qu'elle comprit. Il éclata de rire alors qu'elle couvrait son visage et son cou de baisers en murmurant « merci! » entre chacun d'entre eux.

-Ho mon amour! S'enthousiasma-t-elle, fébrile d'excitation. Comment te dire à quel point je t'aime là, tout de suite?

-J'ai une idée où deux… sous-entendit-il en posant ses lèvres dans son cou et ses mains sur ses fesses.

-Ho, je vois. Le vin te rend encore plus en manque. Ricana-t-elle.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le vin, mon ange. Le secret, c'est ton corps de déesse et son délicieux nectar que je n'ai pas goûté depuis _trop_ longtemps.

Il glissa sa main sous sa nuisette et la remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il pressa dans sa main, arrachant un gémissement étouffé à la jeune femme. Prenant ceci comme une approbation, il l'étendit sur le dos et lui enleva sa chemise de nuit. Dans rien d'autre que sa petite culotte de dentelle, elle était la plus belle femme au monde aux yeux de Damon. Il couvrit son ventre de baisers langoureux et remonta ainsi jusqu'à son oreille.

-Ti amo così tanto, Elena. Murmura-t-il, tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Il embrassa sa tempe et descendit dans son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, le bas de son ventre et arriva finalement à son but. Il lui enleva sa culotte et goûta son corps avec autant de délice que la première fois, si ce n'était plus. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement profond pendant qu'il la goûtait et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer. Il entra sa langue profondément en elle et sentit qu'elle était prête à le recevoir. Il continua à la travailler avec sa langue, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se tendre sous lui. Il sût sans regarder qu'elle avait plongé son visage dans son oreiller pour jouir sans réveiller le petit. Une fois redescendue de son apogée, elle enleva l'oreiller de son visage et lui laissa voir l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée. Ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré, et sa poitrine montait et redescendait rapidement, un autre signe qu'il avait réussi à la combler. Avec un dernier baiser sur son aine, il remonta le long de son corps jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il s'appropria. Elle soupira d'aise en répondant à son baiser.

-Comment ça se fait que je ne me tanne pas de toi? Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Parce que je suis le meilleur. Répondit-il en riant.

-Je sais que tu l'es. Approuva-t-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il te reste des forces?

-Pour toi, toujours. Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, fiévreusement.

Couchée dans son lit à fixer le plafonnier, Caroline Forbes Donovan réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait à comment elle devait réagir face à la saisissante découverte qu'elle venait de faire. Toute la confiance qu'elle avait mise en Matt, tout l'amour qu'elle croyait qu'il lui portait, étaient remis en question. Elle regarda l'horloge : il était presque 5 heures du matin et elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. D'habitude, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle imaginait que Matt était couché à côté d'elle et s'endormait en prétendant être dans ses bras. Mais ce soir, penser à Matt était trop douloureux alors elle ferma les yeux et se contenta d'ignorer la solitude et le sentiment de trahison qui menaçaient de la faire pleurer. Étrangement, et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, ses pensées défilèrent vers l'ami de Damon, Tyler. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle lui plaisait, mais elle s'était défendu de penser à lui de la même manière qu'il pensait à elle. Elle s'était interdit de le regarder comme une femme célibataire qu'elle n'était pas, et de juger s'il était ou non son type de mec. Aux yeux de tout le monde, aux yeux d'Elena, elle était forte, elle vivait le mariage idéal, et elle serait une super maman. En réalité, elle doutait que Matt la touche de nouveau, et qu'elle soit maudite si elle le lui permettait désormais. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne la regardait plus, qu'il ne l'embrassait que très rapidement et ne lui disait plus de gentilles paroles. Au début, elle avait crût qu'il s'investissait trop dans son travail, et qu'il était trop fatigué pour lui accorder l'attention qu'elle demandait de plus en plus désespérément. Maintenant, elle savait la vérité. Et elle était plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée.

Tyler n'avait certainement pas ce problème, songea-t-elle. D'après Elena, il passait de femme en femme sans un regard derrière lui. Il était libre et heureux, sans aucune attache ni personne à impressionner. Comme elle l'enviait, lui qui avait sût préserver ses habitudes d'adolescent, contrairement à elle qui avait plongé dans le monde adultes dès la majorité. Elle s'était mariée, avait emménagé avec son mari et maintenant, elle se retrouvait bafouée, désillusionnée. Elle aurait dû prendre son temps, elle ne serait peut-être pas aussi aigrie et malheureuse aujourd'hui.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, et elle ne dormait qu'à moitié, d'un sommeil agité par ses pensées négatives.

Aujourd'hui serait une dure journée.

Tyler se réveilla dans ce lit qui ne lui appartenait pas, dans cet appartement où il ne vivait pas et aux côtés d'une femme dont il ne se rappelait pas. Il avait encore trop bu la veille. Il prenait bien l'alcool, mais jusqu'à un certain point.

Misérablement, il se leva et se rhabilla. Il songea à laisser un mot à la fille, mais savait que ça ressemblerait à : « C'était une erreur. T'es une chouette fille, mais je ne veux plus qu'on se voit. » Alors il laissa tomber cette idée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il passait pour le salaud. Il en avait l'habitude, c'était pas bien grave. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il prétendait. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais sa vie d'éternel célibataire lui pesait. Secrètement, il en venait à envier Damon et Elena, qui s'était trouvés et qui avait déjà un enfant et une vie stable. Lui ne vivrait probablement jamais ça, au pire il aurait un gosse qu'il ne verrait qu'un weekend sur deux, la mère et lui étant séparés depuis bien avant la naissance. Et aussitôt l'adolescence entamée, le gamin le détesterait et refuserait de le voir à nouveau, sauf quand il aurait besoin d'argent. Parce que de l'argent, Tyler en avait. C'était ce qui plaisait le plus aux femmes avec sa belle gueule. Elles n'avaient rien à faire de ce qu'il avait dans la tête, ni de ses projets. Elles ne voulaient qu'un peu d'argent pour des implants mammaires et pour mieux le jeter et aller se trouver un mec qui les intéressait vraiment.

Un mec qui en valait la peine.

Il rentra chez lui, vit qu'il avait 26 nouveaux messages depuis la veille. La plupart venaient de filles qu'il avait dû décevoir ou humilier la soirée d'avant. Les autres venaient des différents fournisseurs du plateau. Certaines scènes devaient être revues et corrigées. Des jours de tournages avaient été annulés et ils avaient pris du retard. Soupirant, il entreprit de répondre à tous et de téléphoner à Damon pour lui faire part des problèmes.

Aujourd'hui serait une dure journée.

Elena se réveilla vers 9h le lendemain matin. Confortablement emmitouflée dans les couvertures, elle garda les yeux fermés encore un instant et prit plaisir à sentir le souffle chaud de Damon à l'arrière de son cou. Il s'était endormi en la tenant contre lui, le visage plongé dans ses long cheveux bruns. Ses bras puissants étaient encore autour de sa fine taille. Après un instant, elle se retourna pour l'admirer. Il était tellement adorable quand il dormait! Son visage était tellement serein. Amoureusement, elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Il frissonna un peu et cligna des yeux en émergeant doucement du sommeil.

-Rendors-toi, mon amour, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Souffla Elena.

-Mmm… Quelle heure il est?

-Un peu passé 9h.

-Et tu es déjà réveillée? Comment tu fais? Grommela-t-il.

-Robert voulait son petit-déjeuner prêt à tous les matins quand il se levait. Et il se levait tôt, alors 9h c'est assez tard dans mon cas.

Damon grogna à l'entente du nom du salaud qui avait battu la femme qu'il aimait et son fils. Possessif, il la serra un peu plus contre lui en posant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il.

-L'amour. Rigola-t-elle.

-C'est bon.

-Avec toi, c'est toujours bon.

-Je sais.

-Vantard.

Il rigola et la plaqua contre le matelas en se positionnant au-dessus d'elle.

-J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être vantard. Après tout, qui peut se vanter de t'exciter seulement en faisant ça?

En ajoutant le geste à la parole, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, mordilla légèrement la peau sensible avant de sucer fortement et arracher une plainte étouffée à sa belle.

-Damon… Le petit est peut-être déjà debout… et s'il entrait dans la chambre pendant qu'on…

-T'inquiète. J'ai verrouillé la porte hier soir. La rassura-t-il avant de saisir ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

Elena rejeta aussitôt ses craintes d'être surprise au fond de son esprit. Tout ce qui importait tout de suite, c'était Damon qui l'embrassait et qui traçait des cercles sur sa peau d'un toucher léger et excitant. Elle gémit doucement lorsqu'il plaça son érection à l'entrée de son corps. Tout ce qu'elle eut à faire fut de lever les hanches et le faire entrer en elle, les faisant tous les deux gémir de plaisir. Aussitôt, Damon initia un rythme stable avec son bassin, entrant et sortant d'elle d'une manière qui la rendait folle.

-Je t'aime tellement. Haleta-t-il à son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Tourne-toi. Couches-toi sur le ventre. Lui dicta-t-il en stoppant le mouvement et en sortant d'elle.

Elle obéit, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée d'une position différente. Lorsqu'elle fut bien installée, il se coucha sur elle, son torse contre son dos, et la pénétra par derrière. La différence d'angle fit frissonner sa petite amie pendant qu'il reprenait le va-et-vient en embrassant sa nuque et le côté de son cou. Elena leva une main et la passa dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau.

-Plus vite! Réclama-t-elle.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de s'exécuter. En entendant la respiration de sa petite-amie devenir plus saccadée, il se redressa et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle se retrouva assise sur ses cuisses pendant qu'il donnait les derniers coups de reins pour les pousser au septième ciel.

-Ho! Ho, Damon c'est bon! Oui! Mmmm! Continue!

Sentant qu'elle était sur le point de venir, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui sortit presque tout de suite après. Il la sentit se serrer contre son membre et cela suffit à le faire venir aussi.

Encore tremblants de leur orgasme, ils se séparèrent et retombèrent sur les oreillers dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le corps en sueurs.

-T'es incroyable! Soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage pour chasser les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Non. _Nous_ sommes incroyables. La corrigea-t-il en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils commençaient à se rendormir, Jude vint toquer à leur porte.

-Maman, papa! J'ai faim.

-Il a faim. Murmura Elena en riant un peu.

-J'm'en occupe. Lui assura Damon en l'embrassant rapidement et en s'extirpant des couvertures pour enfiler ses boxers et un jeans.

-Tu es un amour, Damon Salvatore. Sourit-elle alors qu'il sortait pour s'occuper de leur fils.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Reviews please!


	10. Sombre présage

**Salut à tous! Je sais je me suis faites attendre pour ce chapitre. Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires et votre patience. Enfin, cette histoire prend un tournant déterminant dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. Enjoy!**

**xoxo  
Pam**

**

* * *

**

**10. Sombre présage**

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, Jude demanda à ses parents de l'emmener voir la parade du Père Noël. Comme Damon était totalement incapable de lui refuser quelque chose, il accepta et une heure plus tard, ils montaient dans la voiture de Damon, direction Central Park. La place était bondée, mais ils réussirent à se trouver un bon point de vue sur la parade. Jude ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les lutins et Damon le monta sur ses épaules pour qu'il ait une meilleure vue. Elena sourit à la vue du comportement paternel tellement naturel de son petit-ami.

-Maman, c'est le Père Noël! S'excita le petit en pointant vers le gros bonhomme en habit rouge.

-Oui, chéri, maman le voit aussi.

-Toi aussi, tu le vois, papa?

-Oui, bonhomme. Tiens-toi bien, on va s'approcher.

Avec Jude toujours sur ses épaules, il avança vers la barrière qui bloquait la foule de la parade. Elena s'apprêta à les suivre, quand son téléphone bipa, signalant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message.

« N'es-tu pas heureuse de m'avoir remplacé? –R. »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines en identifiant sans mal la signification du « R ». Presque aussitôt, un deuxième message apparut sur l'écran.

« N'ai pas cet air surpris. Tu devais savoir que je te retrouverais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » écrivit-elle avec les doigts tremblants.

« Toi. Tu te rends, ou bien je viens te chercher? »

Cette fois, Elena sentit la panique exploser en elle. Elle ferma son cellulaire et courut vers Damon qui la regarda, surpris par sa hâte.

-Il faut qu'on parte. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de garder calme pour ne pas alerter le petit.

-Ok. Accepta-t-il avec un regard compréhensif. Jude, c'est l'heure de descendre. Déclara-t-il en tapotant le genou de son fils.

-Mais on vient juste d'arriver! Se plaignit l'enfant.

-Je sais, mon grand, mais ta maman ne se sent pas très bien. Écoute, pour me faire pardonner, demain on ira jouer à la console avec ton oncle Tyler, ok?

-Ok… accepta le petit à contrecœur.

-Brave garçon. Approuva son père en le faisant descendre et en le posant dans les bras de sa mère. Allez, venez, on y va.

En passant son bras autour des épaules de sa copine, il les guida jusqu'à la voiture et conduisit jusque chez eux avant de verrouiller la porte et d'entraîner Elena dans leur chambre pour discuter réellement.

-Il est là, Damon. souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il sait où l'on vit, il sait comment me trouver.

-Robert?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Tu l'as vu?

-Non, il m'a envoyé un texto. Il m'a demandé si je me rendais ou s'il venait me chercher par lui-même. Damon, j'ai peur! Craqua-t-elle en s'abritant dans ses bras.

-Chuuut… souffla-t-il, apaisant. Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher. Ni toucher à notre fils, je te le promets.

-Il trouvera le moyen, il trouve toujours un moyen.

-Elena, calme-toi. En ce moment, il obtient exactement ce qu'il veut. Il arrive à te faire peur et à te faire perdre tous tes moyens. Tu n'es pas seule, mon amour. Je suis là, on va appeler la police, faire surveiller l'appart. Si tu veux, on peut même aller s'installer au chalet pendant un certain temps. Ça va s'arranger, d'accord? C'est promis.

En séchant ses larmes, elle acquiesça doucement et il embrassa son front en frictionnant son dos de façon rassurante.

-Vas t'occuper de Jude. Lui conseilla-t-il. Je vais appeler la police pendant ce temps.

-Ok. Accepta-t-elle.

-Ça va aller, répéta-t-il avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour téléphoner à la police.

Elena se rendit dans le salon où Jude regardait « Sponge Bob Square Pants » et s'assit à côté de son fils qui posa sa tête sur ses cuisses pour se faire caresser les cheveux. Gentiment, Elena joua dans la tignasse noire de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et ferma la télé pour le laisser dormir sur le canapé. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine ou Damon lisait le journal.

-Qu'a dit la police? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ils veulent te rencontrer. C'est toi qui dois porter la plainte, puisque c'est à toi qu'il en veut. Tu devras leur fournir le numéro à partir duquel il envoie les messages, ainsi qu'une photo de lui.

-On peut y aller tout de suite?

-J'y avait pensé. J'ai déjà appelé Caroline pour qu'elle vienne surveiller Jude pendant qu'on sera là-bas. Elle devrait arriver dans pas long.

Ding dong!

-Ça doit être elle. Releva Elena en se tournant vers la porte pendant que Damon allait ouvrir.

-Tu devrais prendre la peine de t'assurer de qui est derrière la porte avant d'ouvrir, le réprimanda Caroline en entrant. J'aurais pu être Robert.

-Jude dort dans le salon. Lui dit Elena sans laisser Damon répondre. Ça ne devrait pas trop prendre de temps alors fais comme chez toi on ne sera pas long.

-Ok. Et n'hésite pas à pleurer, ça aura plus d'impact. Sourit Caroline, machiavélique.

Elena eut un petit sourire pendant que Damon lui tendait son manteau et l'entraînait dehors.

Elena et Damon étaient partis depuis une demi-heure quand Jude se réveilla.

-Coucou, petit homme. Sourit Caroline en levant les yeux de son magazine.

-Allô tata Care. Où ils sont ma maman et mon papa?

-Partis faire un tour. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.

Toc toc toc!

Le regard de Caroline se dirigea aussitôt devant l'entrée.

-C'est maman et papa! S'écria Jude en se levant pour courir vers la porte.

-Jude, attend! Hésita Caroline alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà Robert entrer dans l'appartement.

-Tonton Tyler! Entendit-elle finalement avant de relâcher son souffle et de marcher d'un pas vif vers la porte.

-Salut, mon pote. Comment ça se fait que tu ouvres la porte? Où sont tes parents?

-Ils sont pas là, répondit Caroline à sa place en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tiens tiens! Regardez qui va là! Sourit moqueusement Tyler. Salut, blondinette.

-Salut, Mr. J'ai-un-égo-plus-grand-que-nature. Susurra-t-elle, cinglante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'suis passé voir Damon.

-Il n'est pas là.

-J'avais remarqué. Où est-il? Je croyais qu'il était en congé.

-Elena et lui avaient quelque chose d'important à régler.

-Comme?

-Comme quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas.

-Et toi alors?

-Je suis la meilleure amie d'Elena.

-Et moi celui de Damon. On est égaux, crache le morceau.

Caroline serra les lèvres et désigna Jude du regard. Tyler eut un regard interrogateur, mais se tourna vers le petit.

-Hé, mon pote, j'crois que t'as un film que j'ai jamais vu. Tu veux bien aller le chercher et le mettre dans le DVD pour qu'on puisse le regarder?

-C'est lequel?

-Celui des Looney Tunes. Le dernier qui est sortit. Je meurs d'envie de le regarder. Pas toi, Care?

-Ho oui! J'adore Bugs Bunny et Daffy Duck. Vas chercher le film, pendant ce temps, Tyler et moi on prépare le popcorn, ok?

-Ok! S'enthousiasma l'enfant en courant vers sa chambre pour chercher le film.

-Alors? C'est quoi le problème? Demanda Tyler plus sérieusement en se tournant vers Caroline.

-C'est Robert, l'ex d'Elena. Il est en ville et sait où la trouver.

-Elle est en danger? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Possible. Elle et Damon sont partis faire une plainte au poste.

-Et toi tu restes ici toute seule avec le gosse?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le surveille. Se justifia-t-elle.

-Alors, je reste aussi. Décida-t-il.

-T'es pas obligé. Lui assura-t-elle.

-Hey, j'ai déjà choisi le film. Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules, l'air décontracté. Et puis je serais pas tranquille si je partais en vous laissant seuls.

-Tu crois que je ne peux pas surveiller Jude toute seule.

-J'dis seulement que ma présence peut pas faire de mal.

-M'ouais… marmonna Caroline en sortant un bol et une enveloppe de popcorn. Juste le temps d'un film. Ensuite, tu déguerpis.

-On verra.

Avec un sourire arrogant, il retira son manteau et le posa sur une chaise. Caroline, sans le vouloir, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer comment les muscles de ses bras travaillaient sous sa peau. En dessous de son manteau, il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt blanc étroit avec col en v qui laissait voir le haut de son torse et moulait ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés.

« Reprends-toi, Caroline. C'est Tyler, le mec suffisant et imbu de lui-même qui passe d'une fille à une autre sans réfléchir une seule seconde à leurs sentiments. Et en plus, tu es mariée, ma vieille! »  
« Oui, mais il a un de ces corps… Mmm! »

« Arrêtes, penses à Matt! »

Matt… À sa pensée son cœur se tordit. Tant elle l'aimait encore, tant elle ne voulait pas subir son absence plus longtemps. Elle voulait se rebeller, mais refusait de se rabaisser à son niveau en même temps.

-La Terre appelle miss Forbes! Vous me recevez, Forbes? Appela Tyler en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

-Hein? Sortit-elle de sa torpeur.

-Le film est prêt, tu viens?

-J'arrive. Je fais cuire le popcorn.

-Ok.

Il se tourna et marcha vers le salon où les attendait Jude. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Caroline ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur ses fesses parfaites dans son jeans taille basse.

* * *

Alors? Comment trouvez-vous? Je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre et jusqu'à maintenant, il s'annonce plutôt Forwood, et on apprendra finalement ce qui se passe entre Caroline et Matt. Aussi, les choses se compliquent pour Elena. D'où le nom du chapitre 11 "Les choses se compliquent".

À bientôt,  
Pam

P.S: Si vous voulez suivre le cheminement de mon écriture et savoir ainsi à peu près quand vous aurez le prochain chapitre, je vous invite à me suivre sur mon compte twitter: .com/pamelamongeon Généralement, j'écris en anglais sur Twitter, mais les actus sur mes fics seront postés en français. ;)


	11. Les choses se compliquent

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 11, déjà! Au menu: moment de confessions Forwood, scène chaude Delena et une nouvelle qui vient chambouler au complet la suite de l'histoire! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, j'en suis particulièrement fière.**

**xoxo  
Pam**

**

* * *

**

**11. Les choses se compliquent**

-Merci pour votre témoignage, mademoiselle Gilbert. Remercia le policier. Nous trouverons cet homme ne vous en faites pas.

-Merci à vous. Souffla Elena, soulagée par l'air confiant de l'agent de police.

-En attendant, je vous demanderais de rester sur vos gardes. Ne restez pas seule dans la rue le soir et gardez vos portes et fenêtres verrouillées.

-Bien sûr. Merci encore monsieur l'agent.

En se levant, elle serra la main de l'homme et prit celle de Damon pour sortir du poste.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il en portant sa petite main à ses lèvres. Tu tiens le coup?

-J'ai pas trop le choix.

-C'est vrai. Acquiesça-t-il. Mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Je sais, chéri. Merci.

-C'est normal. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Damon conduisit calmement jusqu'à leur appartement pour se trouver face à une scène assez mignonne. Tyler et Caroline, assis de chaque côté d'un petit Jude riant aux éclats devant le téléviseur.

-Maman! Papa! S'enthousiasma-t-il quand il vit ses parents.

-Hey, bonhomme! Sourit Damon en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir abandonné?

-Non. Tonton Tyler et tata Caroline s'occupent très bien de moi.

-Pas autant que moi, si?

-Non.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Tu vas dans les bras de maman pendant que je parles à ton oncle Tyler?

-Oui.

-Bon garçon. Félicita le jeune père en tendant le petit à sa mère. Salut, Ty.

-Hey, mec! J'suis venu te présenter mes solutions pour le tournage.

-Ok, viens on va en parler dans mon bureau.

-Ça roule.

Ils sortirent du salon pour aller dans le bureau de Damon pendant qu'Elena venait s'asseoir à côté de Caroline avec Jude sur les genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que Tyler fait là?

-Il est venu voir Damon. répondit Caroline en haussant les sourcils, surprise par la question.

-Non, je veux dire : pourquoi il est resté? Tu lui as tout dit?

-J'ai pas eu le choix. Il… Il a insisté, et puis j'me suis dit, si je suis au courant pourquoi pas lui?

-C'est bon, Care, t'emballes pas, je ne t'en veux pas, j'voulais juste savoir.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Jude se leva pour aller jouer dans sa chambre, laissant les deux femmes seules.

-C'est bien que tu fasses confiance à Tyler. Dit enfin Elena. C'est bien que tu fasses confiance aux gens en général d'ailleurs.

-Pas sûre. C'est malsain parfois. Grommela la jeune blonde.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Pour rien. C'est juste mon pessimisme habituel qui revient au galop. Mentit-elle.

-Caroline Forbes, depuis quand on se cache des choses, toutes les deux?

-Tu as raison… C'est… C'est Matt. Il est partit en voyage d'affaires depuis trois semaines déjà et il vient de prolonger son séjour au Kansas pendant encore deux semaines.

-Il te manque.

-Oui, énormément. Tu vois c'est rien de grave. Ça me rend juste triste. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus.

-Alors, va le rejoindre. Ou téléphone-lui et parle-en-lui au moins.

-Oui, bonne idée. J'vais y penser. Sourit-elle, faussement requinquée. Merci, Elena.

-Ça sert à ça les copines, Care. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va se replacer avec une bonne discussion.

Caroline sourit et Elena la serra dans ses bras affectueusement.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Damon, Tyler expliquait un problème majeur au producteur.

-Alors on n'a plus d'actrice principale… résuma Damon avec un air sombre. On est fichus.

-Non, peut-être pas si on trouve vite une actrice pour la remplacer. Le boss a été compréhensif à cause de l'état de santé de Taylor, mais ça ne nous donne pas beaucoup plus de temps. Il faut faire vite.

-De préférence, il faudrait une fille avec la même taille et le même poids que notre ancienne actrice, pour éviter de devoir refaire les costumes. Et si elle pouvait être blonde aussi, ça nous sauverait quelques scènes où Tara est de dos à la caméra.

-Pourquoi pas Caroline? Proposa Tyler, aussitôt.

-Caroline? Caroline n'est pas actrice, Tyler.

-Elena a bien dit qu'elles étaient ensemble à l'école de théâtre avant que Caroline ne se tourne vers le journalisme, pas vrai?

-Oui, tu viens de le dire : elle s'est tournée vers le journalisme. La comédie lui mettait trop de pression.

-Tu vois une meilleure solution? J'vais lui demander, dans le pire des cas, j'me fais rembarrer et voilà!

-T'as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais.

-Fais-moi confiance un peu!

-Ok, mais sois convainquant.

-T'inquiète.

Ils sortirent du bureau au moment où Caroline s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-C'est bon, j'ai ma voiture.

-Alors, tu veux aller boire un café?

-Elle est mariée, Tyler. Lui rappela Elena.

-C'est pour ça que je propose un café, Elena. Parce qu'un café c'est _amical_. Souligna-t-il en mettant l'accent sur le mot « amical ».

-C'est bon, va pour le café. Accepta Caroline en soupirant. Mais ensuite, je rentre chez moi.

-Ok. Sourit Tyler en se retenant de sauter de joie.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le café du coin.

-Bonjour, que puis-je vous offrir? Les accueillit la serveuse.

-Bonjour, pour moi ce sera un café noir et très corsé et pour mon amie…

-Je prendrais un café à la vanille française s'il vous plaît. Choisit Caroline en sortant son porte-monnaie.

-Non, garde ton argent. La stoppa Tyler. Je te l'offre.

-Non, ça ira, je…

-J'insiste. S'il te plaît.

Il avait focalisé son regard sur le sien et Caroline, malgré elle, sentit ses jambes devenir molles. Elle n'ajouta rien et rangea son portefeuille. Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse revint avec leurs cafés et ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table pas loin.

-Ce café est vraiment le bienvenu. Dit-elle pour commencer une conversation. Il ne fait vraiment pas chaud dehors.

-C'est vrai. Et il annonce de la neige toute la semaine en plus. Répondit-il rapidement. Dis-moi, dans quoi travailles-tu présentement?

-Heu… Je suis journaliste pour le New-York Times… enfin je fais présentement la mise en page, mais c'est parce que je débute. Si je travaille fort, j'aurai ma propre chronique très rapidement.

-Et ça te plaît? J'veux dire, Elena a dit que vous étiez ensemble à l'école de théâtre avant que tu ne changes de branche. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté?

-Trop de pression. J'adorais ça, mais quand j'ai réalisé l'ampleur et la différence de niveau entre ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire et ce que j'allais faire, j'ai paniqué et j'ai lâché. J'veux dire, il y a une différence entre jouer dans une pièce de théâtre au lycée et tenir le rôle principal dans un film hollywoodien.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est une question d'adaptation. Il suffit de se tailler une place.

-Oui, je sais. Mais j'avais peur que cela me monte à la tête. Que je ne sois pas capable de garder la tête froide et rester humble. J'avais peur de devenir un produit commercial et ne plus jouer pour le plaisir. Et le pire c'est que… au fur et à mesure que j'ai évolué, j'ai regardé Elena faire ses preuves, et je me suis maintes fois demandée si je n'aurais pas dû prendre le risque. Au moins j'aurais été fixée. Maintenant, c'est trop tard… Désolée, je suis un peu mélancolique, j'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas.

-Non, ça va.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça. On se connaît à peine, mes états d'âmes, c'est pas forcément la meilleure des conversations. Ricana-t-elle, encore incrédule de sa confession spontanée.

-Y'a pas de soucis. Peut-être que c'est justement parce que tu ne me connais pas que tu me racontes tout ça. C'est comme se soulager en écrivant dans un journal, je ne te connais pas alors je ne peux pas te répondre, le journal non plus.

-Peut-être. C'est une comparaison boiteuse, mais ça tient la route. Rit-elle, amusée.

Tyler sourit à l'entente de son rire, joyeux et contagieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on t'offrait ta chance dans le cinéma? Tu la saisirais? Demanda-t-il en feignant l'innocence.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas mon diplôme en art dramatique alors cela me surprendrait que quelqu'un m'offre un rôle autre que figurante.

-Pourtant, j'ai un rôle principal à te proposer. Enfin, _Damon et moi_, on a un rôle principal à te proposer.

Caroline resta abasourdie un instant, avant de secouer la tête vigoureusement.

-Non. Non, non, non, non! Pas question, je risque de faire planter votre film.

-Ne sois pas idiote, Care. J'ai fouillé dans tes projets antérieurs, tu es parfaite pour ce rôle. Tu es jolie, talentueuse et tu as la flamme du défi. C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut.

-J'ai pas mon diplôme, je n'ai pas le niveau.

-Un diplôme ne veut rien dire pour moi. J'en ai vu avec des doctorats qui ne savaient rien faire du tout.

Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Il semblait avoir réponse à toutes ses craintes, et elle avait furieusement envie de s'essayer de nouveau au cinéma.

-Ok, mais… Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je risque d'être lamentable.

-On verra ça. Sourit Tyler en prenant une gorgée de son café.

La jolie blonde eut un petit sourire. C'est qu'il était têtu, cet homme! D'accord, il pouvait se montrer agaçant, mais cette facette optimiste de lui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Sinon, comment va ton mari? Matt, c'est ça? Damon m'a dit qu'il était en voyage d'affaire.

-Oui, il est avocat, et honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment il va, cela fait des jours que je ne lui ai pas parlé.

-Il ne répond pas au téléphone?

-Non, c'est moi qui ne réponds pas. Je lui en veux.

-D'être parti?

-Non. Il… Il est soi-disant partit pour un voyage d'affaires au Kansas, mais quand j'ai appelé à son bureau pour savoir dans quelle hôtel il résidait dans le but de lui rendre visite, on m'a répondu qu'il avait pris ses journées de vacances et qu'il prenait deux semaines supplémentaires à ses frais. Bien entendu, j'ai envisagé le pire et j'ai cherché des indices de pourquoi il m'aurait mentit. J'ai finalement découvert qu'il avait une maîtresse au Kansas. Une certaine Abby qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques mois. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal pour qu'il se tourne vers une autre, mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai consacré ma vie à cet homme et que lui, il m'a remplacée d'un seul coup. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je suppose que je devrais le quitter et aller de l'avant, mais j'en suis incapable. Cela fait trop de temps qu'on est ensemble pour que l'on se quitte sans régler ce problème.

Tyler prit alors sa main dans la sienne et elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Son regard empli de compassion la fixait intensément.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais je suis certain que tu n'as rien fait de mal pour qu'il te fasse subir ça. C'est son erreur, Care, pas la tienne. Alors ne te sens pas coupable si tu as envie de le quitter.

-Merci. Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en la matière…

-Ma dernière petite amie sérieuse m'a trompé avec mon colocataire de l'époque. Il se sont vu un an dans mon dos sans que je ne me doute de rien. Quand finalement, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle me quittait pour l'épouser, elle a tenté de me faire sentir coupable. Ça a marché, jusqu'à ce que Damon ne me remette du plomb dans la cervelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Il m'a raconté l'épisode Elena… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie, et au début, il a crût que c'était de sa faute. Puis, il s'est analysé, s'est mis à sa place, puis finalement en a déduis que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais la sienne. En tout cas, à l'époque il le pensait, c'était avant qu'il sache pour Jude.

Caroline acquiesça et ils finirent leur café en silence. Ensuite, Tyler la raccompagna jusqu'à l'appartement de Damon et Elena pour qu'elle reprenne sa voiture.

-Dis, il va falloir que je t'explique un peu le script, alors ça serait bien que l'on se voit cette semaine. On pourrait aller dîner?

Caroline fut prise de court par la soudaineté de la proposition. Il la regardait, adossé à sa voiture, patient et décontracté.

-Heu… oui d'accord. Quand est-ce que tu veux faire ça?

-Demain soir? Tu es libre?

-Oui, demain, c'est bien.

-Donnes-moi ton adresse, j'vais passer te prendre vers 18h.

Après lui avoir donné l'adresse de sa maison, elle le salua et monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Tyler la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin.

Durant le dîner, Elena et Damon écoutèrent attentivement Jude qui racontait sa journée avec Caroline et Tyler avec beaucoup de joie. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Elena l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour lui donner son bain et ensuite, elle regarda avec attendrissement pendant que Damon racontait une histoire au petit avant de le mettre au lit.

-Dors bien, bonhomme. Murmura Damon en embrassant le petit front de l'enfant endormi.

-Tu es un père modèle. Complimenta Elena alors qu'il se levait et la suivait en dehors de la chambre.

-C'est vrai que je me débrouille mieux que je ne le pensais. Sourit-il, fier de lui.

-Approche. Murmura-t-elle, le regard plein de sous-entendu alors qu'elle l'attirait pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Le baiser provoqua un choc électrique dans tout leur corps. Aussitôt, Damon posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la colla contre lui, le bas de leur corps se touchant. Avec un sourire coquin, elle prit sa main et l'entraîna dans leur chambre.

-Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça? l'embêta-t-il un peu avant qu'elle ne le pousse sur le lit.

-Allonge-toi. Ordonna-t-elle.

-À vos ordres, madame. Sourit-il moqueusement en s'exécutant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle se pencha pour déboucler sa ceinture.

-Chuuut, chéri. J'ai envie de te remercier pour être si parfait, c'est un crime?

-Non.

-C'est ce que je me disais. Rigola-t-elle avant de baisser son pantalon et son boxer.

Avec un sourire innocent, elle prit son membre dans sa main et le caressa. Damon hoqueta et serra les lèvres pour retenir son gémissement. Mais lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exprimer.

-Ho, bébé, tu es exquise, tu le sais?

-Hmm-hmm. Répondit-elle en l'enfonçant lentement dans sa bouche.

-Tellement belle, tellement délicate, tellement… Ha! Plus profond, mon amour!

Elena sourit et mit sa langue à plat pour le prendre plus profondément. Il lâcha un gémissement rauque et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour guider sa tête de haut en bas sur son sexe. Après quelques instants, elle le sentit proche de se relâcher et déglutit sans broncher quand il jouit dans sa bouche. Son goût était typique de sa personne, corsé et doux en même temps. Elle le sortit de sa bouche et leva les yeux vers lui, jaugeant sa réaction.

-Elena… murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés en prenant de grandes inspirations. Approche, mon ange.

Avec un sourire, elle grimpa sur le lit et vint se caler contre son torse. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête, son front, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres, tout en lui susurrant des mots tendres qui la firent frissonner.

-J'aime cette facette de toi, sauvage et dominatrice. C'est très sexy. Dit-il finalement, avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tu passes ton temps à me gâter, pourquoi ne pas te rendre la pareille une fois de temps en temps?

-Mmm… J'aime cette idée. Seulement, maintenant, tu as réveillé le mauvais garçon en moi et il meurt d'envie d'aller plus loin.

-Il est trop tôt. L'agaça-t-elle en reprenant ses propres mots. C'est toi qui l'as dit, chéri.

Il lui fit sa moue la plus boudeuse qui la fit rire avant de saisir ses lèvres, espérant la faire changer d'avis.

-Non, Damon, arrête. Rigola-t-elle alors que les lèvres de son amoureux descendaient dans son cou.

Bien sûr il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et continua ses petites attentions tout en frottant son érection contre son entrejambes. Alors qu'elle commençait craquer le téléphone se mit à sonner.

-J'dois répondre. Sourit-elle, taquine.

-Nooon… maugréa-t-il alors qu'elle le faisait retomber sur son côté du lit et se levait pour aller décrocher.

Il l'entendit répondre, puis parler un instant, et finalement, il y eut un long silence avant qu'elle ne lâche quelque chose ressemblant à un « merci » étouffé. Soucieux, il se leva, remonta son pantalon et la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle pleurait et il songea au pire avant de se précipiter vers elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

-Elena, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ils l'ont attrapé.

-Qui?

-Robert. Ils l'ont arrêté et ils me demandent de venir confirmer son identité. Apparemment quelque chose cloche.

-Comment ça? demanda-t-il, confus.

-L'homme qu'ils ont retrouvé avec le numéro de téléphone ne correspond pas à la photo.

-Alors ce n'est pas lui.

-Il a avoué, Damon. Il a décrit tous les abus dont j'ai été victime et la police a fouillé son dossier, son profil correspond à celui de Robert en tous les points.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-L'homme avec qui j'ai été pendant les deux dernières années… est un imposteur.

* * *

Tan-tan-tan-tan! Cliffhanger! Qui est vraiment l'homme qui battait Elena? Qui est cet homme qui a été arrêté? Comment va se passer le dîner de Tyler et Caroline? Une chose est sûre, Elena n'est pas au bout de ses peines. À la prochaine, on se retrouve au chapitre 12! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews! Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez suivre le déroulement de l'écriture de la fic et peut-être quelque spoilers sur mon compte twitter: /pamelamongeon

xoxo

Pam


	12. Angoisse

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors, après une longue attente, je vous poste le chapitre 12 de cette histoire. Je tiens à avertir mes lecteurs qu'il y a une scène de viol dans ce chapitre et que pour ceux qui le sont pas à l'aise avec ces scènes, je vais la mettre en gras pour que vous sachiez quand interrompre et quand reprendre votre lecture. Ça vous va? Très bien. Alors, beaucoup d'émotions fortes et d'angoisse dans dans ce chapitre, d'où le titre. Pas de Forwood, malheureusement. On vera dans les prochains chapitres, mais je crois que je me recentrerai plus sur eux une fois l'histoire Robert terminée.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**12. Angoisse**

Après avoir déposé Jude chez Tyler, le couple déboula au commissariat. En s'appuyant sur Damon pour ne pas tomber tellement l'angoisse était forte, Elena suivit le policier derrière la vitre sans tain à travers laquelle sa pire crainte se concrétisa. L'homme dans la cellule n'était pas Robert. Pas _ce_ Robert.

-Alors, d'après le dossier qui remonte à 1996, Robert Mont-Calme né en 1978 à Paris a quitté la France à l'âge de 18 ans pour venir s'installer à New-York. Il a été accusé à plusieurs reprises de voie de fait, conduite en état d'ivresse, possession de drogue et a reçut plusieurs avertissements pour harcèlement. Il a également été remis en liberté plusieurs fois avant son temps dû à sa conduite exemplaire. Quand on l'a arrêté, il a avoué s'être servi de son téléphone personnel pour vous envoyer ces messages textes inquiétant, et comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, il a décrit les abus commis contre votre personne. Ses aveux sont sur papier dans un dossier de mon bureau et il sera possible de vous les montrer seul à seule si vous le désirez. Mademoiselle Gilbert, connaissez-vous cet homme?

Elena prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix chevrotante.

-Non. Il a peut-être avoué, mais ce n'est pas lui, je peux vous le garantir.

-Avez-vous une idée de comment il a pût obtenir toutes ces informations sur vous, votre fils, votre vie avec monsieur Salvatore et celle que vous avez eut avec cet homme qui vous a battu?

-Non. Vous dites avoir la preuve que cet homme dans la cellule s'appelle Robert?

-Oui, son dossier date de très longtemps. Je me souviens l'avoir arrêté il y a un an et il vivait ici, au moment où vous, selon vos dires, vous viviez en France avec votre petit-ami. Il est clair que cet homme qui vous a maltraitée est un imposteur.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit quand vous m'avez téléphonée plus tôt.

-Que savez-vous sur cet homme qui a cohabité avec vous?

-Pas beaucoup. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup en fait.

-Et vous n'avez pas posé de questions? Vous n'étiez pas curieuse de savoir qui était cet homme?

-Je savais son nom et il était assez gentil pour nous faire vivre avec mon fils jusqu'à ce que je me trouve du travail.

-Pourtant vous n'êtes pas retournée au travail d'après ce que vous m'avez dit.

-Non, il m'a manipulée pour que je reste à la maison.

-Comment?

-Wô! S'imposa Damon. C'est quoi ça, vous enquêtez sur elle ou quoi?

-Je fais mon travail monsieur Salvatore.

-Ça sonne plutôt comme si vous cherchiez à prouver qu'elle ment. Répliqua Damon d'un ton acide.

-Arrête Damon, c'est rien. L'apaisa sa petite-amie en posant une main sur son bras comme pour le stopper de sauter sur le policier. Écoutez agent, quand j'ai rencontré Robert, j'était perdue, je venais d'accoucher d'un enfant qui me rappelait un peu plus chaque jour l'homme que j'avais abandonné sans parler que je devais à temps plein combattre cette part de moi qui me criait de retourner auprès de lui. Alors comprenez que quand mon agresseur est entré dans le décor, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de refaire ma vie sans penser aux conséquences.

Le policier acquiesça, comme s'il compatissait et se tourna vers Damon.

-Monsieur Salvatore, avez-vous déjà rencontré l'homme qui est dans la cellule?

-Jamais, monsieur l'agent.

-Et l'homme qui a battu votre petite-amie, vous l'avez déjà aperçu quelque part?

-Seulement sur les photos qu'Elena m'a montré, et honnêtement j'espère pour lui qu'il ne croisera jamais mon chemin.

-Votre colère est compréhensible, mais si jamais vous en veniez à le rencontrer, s'il vous plaît ne faites rien de stupide. Appelez-nous plutôt.

-J'essaierai d'y penser. Répondit Damon, fraîchement.

Elena jeta un regard d'avertissement à son copain pendant que le policier prenait des notes. En rangeant son calepin, il expliqua la situation au couple.

-Cet homme est accusé d'harcèlement sans parler de la drogue trouvée chez lui quand on l'a arrêté, donc il restera derrière les barreaux. En attendant si vous êtes sûre de vous et que l'homme qui vous a frappée est toujours en liberté, je vous conseille d'être prudente. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour l'instant est de vous garder sous surveillance et d'attendre qu'il se manifeste. Je sais, c'est angoissant comme temps des fêtes, mais c'est pour votre sécurité, vous comprenez?

-Oui, je comprends. Et honnêtement, je crois que cela me rassurerait d'avoir un policier autour de l'appartement.

-Entendu. Rentrez chez vous maintenant, allez vous reposer. Un de nos agents sera sur place dès ce soir, vous pourrez dormir sans crainte.

Elena acquiesça et Damon l'entraîna à l'extérieur du poste.

-Non, j'veux pas!

-Jude. Soupira Elena pour la énième fois. Ça suffit, tu dois lâcher la télé, c'est l'heure de manger.

-Non!

-Jude, pour l'amour du ciel! S'emporta-t-elle.

Voyant que le petit ne réagissait pas, elle prit la télécommande et ferma la télé. Le petit protesta et commença à pleurer avant de prendre la télécommande des mains de sa mère et la lancer contre le mur. Damon arriva à cet instant.

-Holà! C'est quoi cette grosse colère? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant son fils. Jude, est-ce que tu viens de jeter la télécommande sur le mur?

-N-Non… pleurnicha le petit.

-Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu as jeté cette télécommande sur le mur oui ou non?

Jude baissa la tête en sanglotant.

-Écoute-moi bien. Ordonna son père d'une voix sévère. On ne s'énerve pas chez moi alors, tu vas aller chercher la télécommande, tu vas la reposer gentiment à sa place, aller manger, prendre ton bain et direction ton lit, c'est compris?

-J'aurai droit à une histoire? Demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix.

-On en reparlera quand tu auras pris ton bain. Maintenant, fais ce que je te dit.

La tête toujours basse, le garçon ramassa la télécommande, la rangea et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre son repas. Damon se tourna vers Elena et caressa sa joue dans un geste apaisant.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je m'occupe du petit.

-Non, ça va. Souffla-t-elle avant d'être trahie par un grand bâillement.

-Chérie, tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois jours.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non, je t'ai sentie te retourner sans arrêt dans le lit depuis qu'on est revenus du poste de police.

Elena soupira et vint enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Je suis tellement stressée. Depuis le poste, il n'a pas fait un seul mouvement, ni aucun signe, rien. Si ça continue la police croira que je mens et elle cessera de me surveiller et là, il agira. J'ai peur, Damon, j'ai tellement peur!

-Chuuuut… Calme-toi, c'est la fatigue qui emplifie tes émotions. Personne ne croira que tu mens. Ils ont vu les messages textes, ils ont capturé un mec que tu n'identifie pas, mais qui prétend être celui qu'ils cherchent. C'est clair qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque de te laisser seule.

-Demain c'est notre premier réveillon en famille et on ne pourra pas le fêter.

-C'est le cinglé notre priorité. Une fois qu'il sera derrière les barreaux, on pourra fêter tous les réveillons qu'on voudra.

Elena n'était pas certaine d'être d'accord, mais elle acquiesça tout de même, trop fatiguée pour débattre avec son amoureux.

-Allez, va te reposer, je m'occupe du petit. Chuchota-t-il en embrassant son front.

Incapable de résister à l'envie de dormir, la jeune Gilbert accepta et alla se coucher. Après avoir fait manger le petit, lui avoir donné son bain et l'avoir bordé (il eu finalement droit à son histoire après s'être excusé et promis de ne pas recommencer), il alla s'installer dans son bureau devant son ordinateur pour prendre ses messages. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ouvert sa messagerie électronique et elle était plutôt pleine, la plupart de publicités et de demande de contrats qu'il mit dans son dossier d'attente. Une demie-heure plus tard, il avait presque fait le tour de tous les messages qu'il jugeait important, et s'apprêtait à fermer son ordinateur pour aller rejoindre Elena quand un avertissement lui fit savoir qu'il venait d'en recevoir un nouveau. Intrigué, puisque le message ne contenait aucun sujet, il l'ouvrit et lu le court message sans signature.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir faire des longs-métrages. J'espère que tu apprécieras le spectacle. ;) –Ton plus grand fan. »

**Au dessus se trouvait un vidéo à télécharger. Il cliqua, redoutant un peu ce qu'il allait trouver. Après quelques minutes, le fichier s'ouvrit et la première image le mit en état d'alerte. Un homme, qui semblait vaguement familier à Damon, était assis devant la caméra, nu, et présentait son film. Damon ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'il racontait parce que l'homme avait l'air pas mal soûl, et il s'arrêta même à un moment pour se faire une ligne de coke et vider la moitié d'une bouteille de Jack Daniels.**

**_-Bon… assez parlé. Dit-il finalement, un peu plus clairement. Place à l'action._**

**La caméra se tourna et le sang de Damon se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Il n'eut aucunement de mal à reconnaître Elena, menottée au lit et bâillonnée. La suite semblait évidente aux yeux de Damon, mais il se retrouva incapable de fermer la fenêtre pour ignorer l'acte odieux qui suivit.**

**_-Alors, ma belle, si je te détache, tu vas être sage?_**

**Le cœur de Damon se tordit devant le visage terrifié d'Elena et le rire visiblement ravi de Robert. Il se tordit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le salaud détachait Elena, la plaquait sur le matelas et la prenait à sa guise, violemment, cruellement et sans aucune pitié. À un moment, il exprima son envie de faire de l'anal et Elena commença à se débattre, les larmes roulant sans arrêt sur ses joues. Robert lui aboya un juron et la stabilisa pour pénétrer son anus d'un coup de reins brusque. Elena cria de douleur, mais il ne se calma pas, au contraire il sembla excité de l'entendre souffrir et accéléra le tempo. Pendant qu'il la violait, il lui parlait crudemment et méchamment et la giflait quand elle ne voulait pas répondre.**

Ce n'est qu'après dix minutes du vidéo que l'esprit de Damon sembla débloquer l'accès à son corps et qu'il put appuyer sur arrêt. Il lut le temps que durait le vidéo : approximativement trois heures. Trois heures pendant lesquelles la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde avait vécu un horrible calvaire. Sentant une humidité sur ses joues, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, et sa respiration devint laborieuse pendant qu'il assimilait sans le vouloir tout ce par quoi était passée Elena. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important était définitivement brisé en lui et que rien de bon n'en ressortirait. Il était en colère, une colère sourde et aveugle. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, il eut envie de tuer. Réellement tuer, en prenant le plus de son temps possible pour être sûr que sa victime souffre. La minuscule partie de conscience qui lui restait paniqua. Il avait peur. Cette colère lui faisait peur, cette violence lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elena ait peur de lui, ni Jude. Sa haine trop longtemps refoulée lui criait de laisser gagner cette colère, juste le temps d'avoir sa vengeance assouvie, mais sa raison tentait de reprendre le dessus en lui rappelant qu'une fois que c'était fait, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas être violent une fois et redevenir l'homme doux, attentionné et insouciant qu'il était l'instant d'après, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était un processus qui laissait des marques sur l'âme. S'il laissait gagner sa rage, il pourrait très bien ne pas être capable de retrouver la paix d'esprit qu'il avait prit tant de temps à bâtir.

Et pour le bien-être d'Elena et de leur fils, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Alors il se calma. Difficilement, mais tout de même. Il se concentra sur les conséquences qu'il subirait s'il se laissait aller. Il les perdrait, tous les deux, et il ne voulait pas. Jamais. Quand son cœur eut retrouvé son rythme normal et son esprit toute sa clarté, il ferma son ordinateur et se glissa dans la chambre à coucher où, pour une fois, Elena dormait profondément. Après s'être déshabillé, il se glissa sous les couvertures et vint sa caler contre elle, respirant son odeur qui finit de le calmer pour de bon. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre, elle était trop précieuse, et elle avait besoin de lui.

Cette nuit-là, ce fut lui qui eut de la difficulté à s'endormir.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Pas trop dur? Laissez une review s'il vous plaît, je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la scène de viol, si j'était trop explicite, ou pas assez ou juste correct. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop mis à l'envers...**


	13. Aboutissement: partie 1

Ok, alors tout le monde, vous devez comprendre que je vous aime beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup pour me coucher à 3h du matin juste pour pouvoir vous donner la suite de cette fic! Lol! Je suis épuisée, et je ne voulais pas aller me coucher sans rien vous donner, alors je vous ai divisé le chapitre "Aboutissement" en deux parties. Voici la partie 1. Enjoy et surtout laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît, ce chapitre cogite dans ma tête depuis des mois alors je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez!

xoxo

Pam

* * *

**13. Aboutissement : Première partie**

-Damon, relaxe! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Tyler en voyant son meilleur ami faire les cents pas.

Damon était arrivé ce matin avec Jude en lui expliquant que le petit avait besoin de temps loin du stress généré par Elena. Mais à le voir se ronger les ongles, tourner en rond et n'accorder d'attention ni à lui, ni à son fils, Tyler commençait à croire que c'était peut-être aussi pire que l'enfant reste avec Damon.

-Damon, bordel, arrête de tourner, t'as l'air d'un fouet dans un bol de crème! Mon plancher va bientôt faire de la mousse.

-Très drôle! Je devrais pas être ici, j'aime pas qu'Elena soit seule à la maison.

-Elle est avec Caroline, et ya une voiture de police dans ton parking, sans parler des deux patrouilles dans ton quartier. Elena n'a rien à craindre.

Cela ne calma pas Damon pour autant qui jeta un regard à son fils qui jouait aux jeux vidéos dans le salon.

-Tu veux bien passer la journée avec lui? J'en peux plus, j'me sens mal de la laisser sans surveillance.

-C'est ça, papa poule, va la retrouver ta cocotte, et laisses les pauvres hommes qui ont rien demandé profiter de leur journée!

-T'es sérieux, ou tu joues encore la corde du sarcasme?

-Shoo! Du vent! J'm'occupe de Judy-Boy!

Damon le dévisagea, toujours incertain.

-T'attends quoi? Que je te jettes dehors à coups de pieds dans le cul? Dégage le plancher, va broyer du noir ailleurs, tu gâches mon Feng-shui.

-C'est quoi du « fashoui », tonton Tyler? Voulut savoir Jude en arrivant.

-C'est un truc super cool que les chinois ont inventés et qui sert de super bonne excuse quand tu veux mettre quelqu'un à la porte.  
-C'est surtout un truc que ton oncle Tyler utilise pour expliquer le capharnaüm qui règne dans son appartement. Maintenant sois sage, papa rentre à la maison et passera te chercher plus tard, d'accord? Tu restes avec Tyler.

-Ok.

Après un dernier bisou à son fils, Damon sortit de l'appart de Tyler pour retourner au sien.

-Tonton Tyler?

-Ouais?

-On peut sortir?

-Ça dépend où tu veux aller. J'suis pas sûr que tes parents apprécieraient si je t'emmenais à Disney Land sans leur en parler.

-J'veux juste aller au parc, tonton Tyler.

-Ha! Ok, viens on y va.

Il l'aida à s'habiller et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient au parc. Les jeux extérieurs n'étaient pas ouverts, mais il y avait de la neige à revendre et Jude fut bientôt très occupé à faire le plus gros fort du parc. Alors qu'il était presque terminé, Tyler reçut un coup de téléphone concernant les lieux de tournage du film. Tout était ok, et dès la nouvelle année, l'équipe serait la bienvenue à Honolulu pour tourner. Enthousiaste, Tyler raccrocha et composa le numéro de Damon en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jude… qui n'était plus là. Paniqué, il s'approcha du fort détruit et creusa, espérant trouver le petit coincé et non pas disparu. C'est à ce moment que Damon décrocha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Feng-Shui?

-J'avais une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais elle passe en second plan, maintenant.

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'ai perdu ton fils…

-QUOI? ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI, « IL L'A PERDU? » Cria Elena, folle de rage et d'inquiétude.

-Il m'a juré qu'il ne l'avait lâché des yeux que cinq minutes maximum pour prendre son appel. Ça arrive, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Ça arrive? ÇA ARRIVE? Ton fils disparait et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « ça arrive » ? Tu te fous de moi?

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, chérie et tu le sais! Il est partit avec la police pour le chercher, tu sais bien qu'il adore le petit, il culpabilise un max.

-Et avec raison! S'exclama Caroline derrière eux, prenant le parti de son amie. Et tu devrais être parti avec eux, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?  
-Caroline, ne t'en mêles pas! S'énerva-t-il.

-C'est mon filleul, pour sûr je vais m'en mêler!

-Ça suffit! Cria Elena pour les arrêter. Mon fils a disparu, c'est pas le moment de s'engueuler, mais de le chercher. On prend ta voiture, Care, on pourra patrouiller un plus grand secteur.

-Non, toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici. S'opposa Damon, vivement.

-Je ne vais pas garder les bras croisés pendant que mon fils se promène seul dans New-York!

-Robert est encore une menace.

-J'en ai rien à faire, ma priorité c'est mon fils!  
-Et moi, ma priorité, c'est de vous garder tous les deux en sécurité. Te mettre en danger pour trouver notre fils déjà en danger, c'est contre ce principe.

-Mais…

-'Lena, s'il te plaît!

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et vit qu'il était sérieux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient remplis des larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler, mais dedans miroitait son immense inquiétude à la fois pour leur fils et pour elle. C'en fut trop, et elle craqua en s'effondrant dans ses bras.

-Jude… Seigneur, faites qu'il aille bien! Pleura-t-elle dans son cou.

-Ça va aller. Je te le promets, chérie. Tenta de la rassurer le père de son fils, même s'il était plus qu'incertain.

Damon sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, contre son gré, mais il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Il serra son amoureuse encore plus fort contre lui et se laissa aller un instant.

-Vas chercher notre fils… murmura-t-elle, un peu calmée, mais toujours inquiète. Ramène-nous notre bébé. Le supplia-t-elle avant de recommencer à sangloter.

Damon ne put qu'acquiescer dans ses cheveux et prit quelques grandes respirations pour reprendre son sang froid. Quand il fut calmé, une détermination nouvelle le dominait. Il allait trouver son fils. Il allait le ramener puis ensuite, il mettrait la main sur Robert et enfin, leur vie redeviendrait normale.


	14. Aboutissement: partie 2

**Tadam! Deuxième partie du chapitre "Aboutissement" J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Je ne parles pas plus parce que je veux que vous preniez le temps de bien le lire et le savourer.**

**Enjoy,**

**Pam**

* * *

**14. Aboutissement : Deuxième partie**

L'appartement était silencieux, d'un silence oppressant et étouffant. Seul le léger tapotement de pied d'Elena dans le salon se faisait entendre et ajoutait à la réalité de la situation : Jude avait disparu et Elena redoutait le pire. Son fils n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir et échapper à la surveillance de celui qui le gardait. C'était un garçon sage et étonnamment responsable pour son âge. Jamais il ne lui ferait une peur pareille de son plein chef. On l'avait enlevé à coup sûr!

« Teenage Dream » de Katy Perry résonna dans l'appartement, signalant qu'on l'appelait sur son cellulaire. Redoutant depuis un moment déjà l'appel fatidique de Damon, elle porta son portable à son oreille d'une main tremblante.

-Allô?

-Salut, mon cœur. Je t'ai manqué?

Le sang d'Elena se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit la voix, qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis son départ d'Europe, la narguer à travers le téléphone.

-Robert…

-Allons, chérie, tu dois avoir compris que ce n'est pas mon vrai nom depuis le temps.

-Peu importe ton nom, tu restes un malade! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Quelqu'un veut te parler.

Il y eut du mouvement de l'autre côté de la ligne et une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

-Maman?

-Jude! Tu vas bien, chéri? Il t'a fait du mal?

-Maman, viens me chercher, j'ai peur.

-Oui, mon bébé, maman arrive.

-Tu auras compris le but de la manœuvre, Elena. Reprit la voix de Robert. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'y avais pas songé.

-Ta gueule et donnes moi l'adresse!

-J'y viens. Mais avant tu dois me promettre de venir seule. Pas de coup de téléphone à ton chéri, compris?

-Promis. Je veux juste ravoir mon fils.

-Alors rends-toi au coin de la rue et appelle-moi, je t'enverrai l'adresse par SMS.

-Ok.

-À tout de suite, mon cœur.

-Vas te faire foutre!

Robert ricana avant de raccrocher. Elena rangea son téléphone et marcha vers la porte d'entrée.

-Holà! Une minute, miss Gilbert. L'interrompit le policier Où allez-vous comme ça?

-Damon m'a appelé, il a trouvé Jude!

-Je n'ai pas reçu la nouvelle par ma radio…

-Il m'a appelé avant d'appeler la police, c'est normal, je suis sa mère. Laissez-moi y aller, s'il vous plaît, vous devriez recevoir l'info d'ici quelques minutes!

Elle lui fit son regard le plus suppliant en espérant de tout son cœur que ça marche. Finalement, le policier soupira et la laissa partir.

-Care, c'est Damon. Tu as du nouveau?

-Non, niet! Tu crois qu'il va falloir lancer un avis de recherche?

-J'espère que non. Elena a appelé?

-Non. Et toi?

-Non plus. Je trouve ça bizarre. Comme je la connais, elle devrait plutôt appeler à toutes les deux minutes. Je vais l'appeler, ensuite, j'irai quadriller le Bronx.

-Ho seigneur…

-Je sais, moi aussi j'espère le trouver avant.

-Donnes-moi des nouvelles.

-Promis. Bye.

-Bye.

Après avoir raccroché, il composa le numéro de l'appart.

-Agent Anderson, j'écoute.

-C'est Damon Salvatore. J'pourrais parler à Elena?

-Elle n'est pas avec vous?

-Quoi? Non, je lui ai dit de rester à l'appart.

-Elle est partie il y a dix minutes en disant que vous veniez de l'appeler.

-Et vous l'avez crût? Vous l'avez laissée partir?

-Je n'étais pas au courant que la séquestrer faisait partie de mes tâches… ironisa le policier.

Bip-bip!

-Un instant, j'ai un autre appel. (Il appuya sur un bouton.) Quoi, Ty?

-J'viens de voir Elena entrer dans un appartement de China Town. Tu lui avais pas dit de pas s'en mêler?

-Merde! File-moi l'adresse, j'arrive.

-J'suis pas sûr…

-Bordel, Tyler! Files-moi la putain d'adresse!

-Fais chier! Jura Tyler en se frottant les yeux. 730, Canal Street.

-Merci, j'te rappelle.

-Fais pas de bêtises, Dam! Damon? Damon!

Il avait déjà raccroché. En sortant tous les jurons de son répertoire, Tyler appuya sur la pédale à gaz pour retourner sur Canal Street le plus vite possible.

Elena descendit les escaliers menant au sous-sol du 730. Après un moment pour reprendre contenance, elle frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit et Robert lui sourit machiavéliquement, tenant Jude d'une main, un revolver dans l'autre.

-Rends-moi mon fils. Ordonna Elena d'une voix qui tremblait à peine malgré sa peur.

-Entre donc un instant, Elena. On pourra en discuter calmement.

-Je ne discuterai de rien avec toi. Tu es un psychopathe et tu as kidnappé mon fils. Rends-le-moi maintenant, disparais de nos vies, et avec un peu de chance, je n'avertirai pas la police.

Le visage de Robert se durcit aussitôt et il la saisit par les cheveux pour la pousser sur le sol de ciment de la cave.

-Avertir la police? C'est moi qui aurais dû l'avertir quand tu t'es enfuie! J'étais mort d'inquiétude, je croyais qu'on t'avait enlevée. Mais non! Tu as simplement décidé de faire ta pute et de te jeter dans les bras et les culottes d'un autre avec plus de fric!

-J'aimais Damon avant de te connaître! Et lui ne me bats pas, c'est ÇA qui me plaît, pas son argent!

-Salope! Cria-t-il, en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes. J'aurais été prêt à donner ma vie pour toi!

-C'est faux, tu aurais plutôt été prêt à m'enlever la mienne pour une ligne de coke et un shoot de whisky.

Pour toute réponse, il lui dégota un coup de poing en pleine figure. Elena cracha le sang qui afflua dans sa bouche suite au coup.

-Tu n'as aucun cœur. Lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Tu es incapable de respecter ta propre personne, encore moins quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas moi. Durant le peu de temps qu'on a été ensemble, tu m'as battue, violée et menacée. Tu as maltraité mon fils et tu as piétiné mon estime de moi-même jusqu'à me rendre faible et apeurée. Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le tout de suite, comme ça, je n'aurai plus jamais à voir ta sale gueule et toi tu n'auras plus jamais le plaisir de me faire du mal.

Cette dernière réplique le fit rire. Attrapant un Jude sanglotant par la nuque, il pointa son arme sur sa petite tempe.

-Maman! Pleura Jude.

-Tout va bien aller chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Tenta de le rassurer sa mère.

-C'est ça, dis au petit que ça va bien se passer. Le penses-tu au moins?

-Je t'en prie, ne le mêles pas à ça, il n'a que 3 ans.

-3, 10, 20, c'est le fils d'une pute non? C'est pas à moi que ça va faire de la peine. Enlève tes vêtements, Elena.

-Fais pas de mal à ma maman! Cria Jude en battant de ses petits poings dans les airs.

-Dis donc toi, t'as plus de caractère que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Maman, tu veux bien dire au bébé qu'il se calme? Il a pas l'air de comprendre ce que veut dire un flingue sur la tempe.

-Jude, mon cœur, calme-toi. Respire et ferme tes yeux. Maman va te sortir de là.

-_Le_ sortir de là, oui, parce que toi, ma belle, j'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher.

Mort de peur, le petit ferma les yeux et Elena retira son manteau avant de déboutonner son chemisier d'un air misérable. Elle enleva son soutien-gorge, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon, mais hésita à enlever le dernier morceau qui restait.

-Aller, la culotte aussi. Chantonna son agresseur.

En se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer au souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était mise nue devant lui, elle enleva sa culotte et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, les cuisses bien plaquées contre sa poitrine pour lui cacher la vue.

-C'est pas vrai! Fais pas la conne, Elena, ton môme il a un flingue sur la tête, j'te rappelle.

-Si tu veux me violer encore une fois, fais-le, mais abrèges et laisse Jude tranquille.

-Tu n'es pas en état de négocier.

-Je ne négocie pas, je te supplie. C'est ce que tu as toujours aimé chez moi, non? Que je te supplie?

-Vrai. Ricana-t-il. Allez, du balai, le môme! Cracha-t-il en poussant Jude vers la porte.

-Maman!

-Ta maman, tu lui dis adieu et tu fous le camp.

Le petit regarda sa mère, plus que déboussolé et la supplia du regard.

-Mon cœur, sors d'ici, vas chez un voisin et appelle ta tante Caroline. Dis-lui que tu t'étais perdu mais qu'elle peut passer te prendre et t'emmener chez papa.

-Mais toi, maman.

-Maman ne peut pas venir, mon bébé. Tu ne la verras plus avant longtemps, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Papa va prendre soin de toi.

-Non!

-Jude, fais ce que maman te dis, vite!

Pour ajouter de la pression, Robert attrapa sa victime par le cou et pointa son arme sur elle.

-Tu te bouges petit, ou je descend ta mère devant tes yeux?

Apeuré, l'enfant obéit et sortit. Robert se tourna vers Elena.

-Bon! On a tant de choses à rattraper, par quoi on commence?

Damon arrivait dans le China Town quand son téléphone sonna. L'afficheur indiquait un numéro inconnu et il songea à délaisser l'appel avant de finalement décrocher.

-Allô?

-Papa!

-Jude? Tu vas bien, mon grand? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où es-tu?

-Robert… il a maman! Sanglota le petit.

-Où es-tu, Jude? insista Damon.

-Chez une madame. J'ai emprunté son téléphone.

-Ok, tu connais le numéro de Tyler?

-Non.

-Passes-moi la dame, je vais lui faire noter. Tu vas appeler Tyler et lui dire où tu es, ensuite…

C'est alors qu'il aperçut la voiture de Tyler, stationnée devant le bloc où Elena était soi-disant entrée.

-Laisses, je le vois, je vais te le passer et tu vas lui dire où aller te chercher. Moi je vais chercher ta maman.

-Fais attention, il est très méchant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui assura Damon en stationnant sa voiture et en sortant. Je te passes ton oncle.

Sous le regard surpris de Tyler, il lui tendit le téléphone.

-C'est Jude. Tu vas passer le prendre.

-Et toi? Tu vas pas entrer là-dedans et te les jouer Rambo?

-C'est pas tes oignons. Vas chercher mon fils.

-Comment ça, c'est pas mes oignons? S'indigna son ami. T'es mon meilleur pote, j'vais pas te laisser aller te faire descendre en jouant les autruches.

-Tyler! Jude est un enfant et il est apeuré. J'suis un grand garçon, j'peux prendre soin de moi.

-Mais…

Damon ne le laissa pas finir et fourra le téléphone dans sa paume avant de s'élancer vers le bloc appartement. Voyant la grille des escaliers menant à la cave ouverte, il s'y précipita et fut accueillit par des grognements agressifs et des supplications étouffées. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il défonça porte d'un coup de pied et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi à la vue de la scène devant lui. Elena, en pleurs et en sang, en train d'être violée par un Robert qui se tourna vers lui sans arrêter son crime.

-Regardez qui voilà. Sourit-il, mauvais. Le héros du jour : le grand producteur Damon Salvatore.

-Toi t'es qui?

-Robert.

-Foutaise, c'est pas ton vrai nom! T'as même pas d'accent français, ça sonne plus comme un accent britannique! T'es qui?

-Tu peux m'appeler Klaus. Tu as reçu mon vidéo? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon court-métrage? Ça me vaudrait un Oscar? Faut avouer qu'Elena m'a déçu un peu. Je m'attendais à mieux venant d'une si grande actrice.

-Attend! Je te connais! Tu es le paparazzi qui s'est fait arrêté sur le plateau de mon premier film. Celui pendant lequel…

-Celui pendant lequel tu as rencontré la douce Elena, je sais. Et je n'étais pas un paparazzi. J'étais votre plus grand fan à tous les deux. Toi, pour ton talent, elle pour sa beauté. Quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble, et que tu as rejeté ma demande de stage, j'ai compris que vous étiez des imbéciles. Enfin, surtout toi. Tu t'étais fait offrir ta chance, pourquoi ne pas m'offrir la mienne?

-Tu m'avais envoyé un essai te mettant en scène en plein acte de zoophilie. Ce n'est pas seulement te rejeter que j'aurais dû faire, c'est te dénoncer à la police.

-C'était un documentaire sur la cruauté envers les animaux.

-C'était un film amateur d'un malade en manque d'attention. Ta rencontre avec Elena en France, ta vie avec elle et Jude, c'était une de tes mises en scènes? Tu voulais te venger.

-Pas seulement ça. J'aime Elena, peu importe ce que tu penses ou ce qu'elle pense. Je prévoyais la marier et lui faire des bébés, mais apparemment, tu avais déjà pris les choses en mains en lui faisant un gosse. Ça m'a un peu… mis en rogne et j'avoue j'ai disjoncté un peu. Je suis allé trop loin dans mon rôle. Erreur de débutant. Mais maintenant, j'ai un nouveau rôle, celui du fiancé en rédemption. Pas vrai, ma belle? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Elena.

-T'es un vrai cinglé! Siffla-t-elle, acide.

-Elena, tu ne rentres pas dans le rôle! Se fâcha Klaus en lui donnant une claque du revers de la main. Tu es sensé me pardonner pendant que je te fais l'amour, mais tu ne participes même pas! Allez, bouges, arrêtes de regarder ce looser!

Il ponctua son ordre en agrippant la mâchoire de la jeune femme d'une main, sa hanche de l'autre et en la prenant violemment. Elena, cria, voulut se débattre, mais il la retint, ignorant totalement Damon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se retenait de lui sauter dessus. L'effet paralysant du viol devant lui se dissipa plus rapidement que la fois où il avait vu le vidéo et la colère, plus forte que jamais, le saisit et lui fit perdre pied. Plus rapide que ce dont il se croyait capable, il fonça et plaqua Klaus sur le sol.

-T'es pas le bienvenu dans mon film, Damon! Grogna le maniaque en le repoussant.

Damon tomba sur le dos et sentit le revolver contre sa clavicule. Le temps que Klaus ne se lève, il l'avait déjà en main et le tira dans une jambe. Klaus hurla de douleur et tomba sur le sol. Son hurlement laissa cependant place à un éclat de rire déconcertant quand Damon s'approcha de lui, l'arme pointée entre les deux yeux du criminel.

-Vas-y, Damon! Tire. Sors cette rage qui a en toi. Montre à ta belle comme on n'est pas si différents toi et moi. Tues-moi, comme un vrai assassin. Avec sang-froid et précision.

-Je ne suis pas un assassin. Ricana Damon d'une voix qui sonnait si cruelle qu'il ne se reconnut pas. Et je suis bien plus cinglé que toi.

Il lui foutu un coup de crosse en pleine figure et commença à le marteler sur la tête de toutes ses forces, incapable de s'arrêter. Finalement, après toutes ces années à se retenir il se défoulait enfin. Il n'était pas gentil, il ne l'avait jamais été. Son père s'en était assuré. Sous ses coups, ce n'était plus le malade qui avait violenté sa petite-amie. C'était à la fois le maniaque, son père et tous ceux qui lui avaient pourri la vie. Chaque coup, chaque mot qui l'avaient blessé ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire, plus vifs et plus forts que la première fois qu'ils lui avaient été adressés, décuplant sa rage et l'enfermant dans une bulle de cruauté qu'il avait tenté de fuir durant les 26 dernières années. Il n'entendait pas Elena qui lui criait d'arrêter, ni Caroline qui tentait de l'avertir de l'arrivée de la police. Il entendit à peine la voix de Tyler lui crier par la tête pendant qu'il lui saisissait les épaules et tentait de lui retirer l'arme des mains.

-Damon! Dam, arrête, bon sang! T'es fou ou quoi? Tu vas le tuer!

-Et bien qu'il crève! S'entendit-il répliquer agressivement.

-Reprends tes esprits, pour l'amour de dieu! Elena est sérieusement amochée, Jude vous cherche et si tu tues cet enfoiré, tu ne les reverras plus ni l'un ni l'autre parce que tu seras en taule! C'est ça que tu veux? Tu ne préfères pas voir ton fils grandir? Lâche ce putain de flingue!

La police arriva à ce moment accompagnée des ambulanciers, et ils prirent les choses en mains.

-On a deux blessés. Une jeune femme, début vingtaine, rouées de coups et un autre, un homme, fin vingtaine, battu jusqu'à l'inconscience. On détient aussi un suspect qui sera enfermé jusqu'à la mort ou le réveil de l'homme.

-Damon Salvatore, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour coups et blessures et possibilité de meurtre. Nous vous prions de garder le silence, tout ce que vous dites pourra être retenu contre vous lors du tribunal.

Tout le bruit autour de lui sonnait comme un coup de baguette sur un tambour recouvert de ouate. L'adrénaline redescendait lentement, mais Damon était maintenant assez conscient pour ne pas combattre les policiers qui lui passaient les menottes aux poignets et l'embarquaient dans la voiture.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Ça mérite beaucoup de reviews j'espère!


	15. Laisser retomber la poussière

**15. Laisser retomber la poussière**

-Salvatore, tu as un visiteur. Fit la voix du gardien, tirant Damon de sa sieste qui était devenue quotidienne après trois semaines derrière les barreaux.

-Qui?

-Pas ta copine en tout cas. Elle a dû comprendre le message.

En soupirant, Damon se leva et suivit le gardien jusqu'à la salle de visite. Assis à une table, Tyler lui fit un signe de la main et Damon remarqua son air grave. Il s'approcha rapidement.

-Quoi? Voulut-il savoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Bah rien. Répondit nonchalamment Lockwood en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que t'as l'air tellement en rogne quand je viens te voir que je prends plus la peine de sourire. À vrai dire, ta tête de condamné à mort me rend tellement furax et exaspéré que je me demande comment ça se fait que je vienne encore te rendre visite.

-C'est pas plaisant la vie de prison, tu sais…

-Alors c'est une chance qu'il ne te reste qu'un mois avant ta libération. C'était bien un mois d'emprisonnement pour coups et blessures, n'est-ce pas? Tu aurais pu avoir plus… normalement, tu aurais dû avoir plus, mais j'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai compris pourquoi la juge a été si cool avec toi. La bonne femme est une fervente militante contre la violence faite aux femmes, tu te rends compte de ta chance? J'ai aussi lu la peine normale pour un cas comme le tien, et franchement, elle a été plus que cool, si on transfigure la sentence sur une base plus familiale, tu as carrément reçu un « c'est pas bien de faire ça » par ta mère après avoir mis un sac de merde en feu sur le perron du voisin le plus antipathique du quartier.

-T'arrêtes jamais de dire des conneries?

-Non. Elena m'a dit que tu ne la laissais pas venir te voir. Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle veut venir avec Jude, et ça c'est hors de question.

-Mais si elle vient seule, tu voudras la voir?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça me regarde, mêles-toi-en pas.

-C'est pas vrai, quel air de bœuf! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, moi, à part te rapporter des nouvelles de ta famille et des encouragements?

-Tu me laisses pas réfléchir en paix!

-Réfléchir? Tu broies du noir depuis presque un mois, Dam! Tu culpabilises alors que tu devrais être content de bientôt sortir et de ne plus avoir Robert… enfin Klaus… bref, de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Elena est en sécurité, elle récupère bien, et elle est impatiente de te voir pour t'annoncer la nouvelle.

-Quelle nouvelle?

-Tu penses que je vais te le dire? Elle me tuerait. Non, elle dit que si tu veux savoir, tu dois la laisser venir te voir.

-Ok. Mais je ne veux pas voir Jude ici.

-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Je te l'emmène demain à la même heure. Bonne journée, vieux.

-Salut.

Tyler fit signe au gardien qui le laissa sortir tout en ordonnant qu'on raccompagne Damon à sa cellule.

Caroline termina de border Jude et retourna dans le salon où Elena zappait inlassablement, sans rien trouver qui l'intéresse.

-Le petit est au lit. Je vais rentrer, maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas à venir à tous les jours prendre soin de Jude. Je n'ai qu'une côté fêlée et quelques éraflures et bleus, mais je suis tout de même autonome. Sourit Elena, tout de même reconnaissante.

-C'est pas seulement pour Jude. J'ai peur de te laisser seule, à chaque fois que je suis ailleurs qu'ici, j'imagine le cinglé qui sort du coma juste pour venir te tuer.

-Tyler m'a dit un truc semblable hier. Vous faites de la télépathie ou quoi?

-Non. Sourit Caroline en rougissant un peu. On est juste… semblables.

-Care, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse?

-Je sais pas. C'est possible, la dernière fois que j'ai été amoureuse, c'était de Matt et regarde où ça nous a menés.

-Matt qui vit dans une chambre d'hôtel, sans pouvoir s'expliquer, ni te dire ses raisons…

-Tu prends pas son parti au moins?

-Non, tu as raison de le quitter, ce qu'il a fait est très mal, mais tu pourrais au moins le laisser te rencontrer pour le lui dire face-à-face. Déjà que le jour de son retour, tu lui as laissé un message sur son répondeur disant que tu ne voulais plus le voir chez toi et de te laisser l'adresse où il allait squatter pour que tu lui envoies ses affaires… j'ai trouvé ça extrême.

-Peut-être, mais si je ne suis pas à l'aise de le laisser m'approcher, j'ai le droit, non?

-C'est ton mari, Caroline! Protesta Elena.

-Mon mari infidèle! Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. J'ai prit certaines décisions et j'aimerais qu'en temps que meilleure amie, tu m'appuies au lieu de me faire la morale.

-J'essaie seulement de…

-Je serais là demain à 8h pour préparer le déjeuner de Jude. Tu veux que je te réveille quand j'arrive?

-Heu… oui, d'accord, mais…

-Ok, salut.

Sans laisser le temps à sa meilleure amie de répondre, la jeune blonde attrapa son manteau, ses clés et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot.

Le temps qu'elle arrive chez elle, elle songea à ce qu'Elena lui avait dit. Bien qu'elle ait raison, Caroline lui en voulait un peu de ne pas prendre le temps d'essayer de la comprendre. Ses pensées sombres s'envolèrent pourtant quand elle reconnut la Mustang rouge vin stationnée dans son parking. Quand elle sortit de sa voiture, Tyler se leva des escaliers du perron.

-Il y a longtemps que tu attends là? Demanda-t-elle en culpabilisant.

-Non, à peine vingt minutes.

-Désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, tu veux entrer boire un café?

-Avec joie. Sourit-il en secouant la neige de son manteau pendant que Caroline déverrouillait sa porte d'entrée.

Après avoir accroché leurs manteaux dans la penderie, enlevé leurs bottes et fait chauffer l'eau pour le café instantané, ils s'assirent dans le salon.

-Alors, comment va Damon? Demanda-t-elle en finissant de sucrer son café.

-Bof, il broie du noir comme depuis son entrée. Je l'ai un peu tiré de sa léthargie en attisant sa curiosité à propos d'Elena. Il a accepté de la rencontrer demain.

-Je lui ferai le message.

-Merci.

Ils restèrent un certain temps dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que Tyler se tourne vers elle de nouveau.

-Et toi? Tu n'as toujours pas parlé à Matt?

-Non. Je lui ai envoyé ses affaires par camion de déménagement. Il a essayé de m'appeler, mais j'ai refusé de répondre.

-C'est pas gentil, sourit-il, malicieux.

-Il n'a pas été gentil avec moi non plus. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-C'est vrai. Approuva Tyler. Il méritait de se faire jeter de sa maison. Surtout qu'il l'a payé. Ironisa-t-il.

-J'aurais dû faire quoi? Partir et squatter chez Elena jusqu'à ce qu'un appart sympa pas trop loin de mon travail se libère? Les loyers sont exorbitants dans le coin du centre-ville.

-Viens vivre chez moi.

-Pas question!

-Pourquoi?

-Je refuse de m'imposer, Tyler, j'ai pas les moyens de payer même la moitié de ton loyer.

-Je ne te l'ai pas demandé non plus.

-Je ne vais pas vivre gratuitement chez toi, voyons!

-Pourquoi pas? Je ne manque pas d'argent, tu me plais bien, j'te plais bien, où est le problème?

-Je me sentirais mal à l'aise. On se connait à peine. Murmura-t-elle en tordant une mèche blonde entre ses doigts, nerveuse.

-Moi j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps. Argumenta-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

Caroline n'osa pas lever les yeux de sa tasse. Elle savait que Tyler était près, beaucoup trop près. Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Sa grande main vint prendre son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu me plais, Caroline. Répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien. Depuis notre première rencontre.

-Je sais. Souffla-t-elle, avant de se sentir bête.

-Dis quelque chose alors. Sourit-il, patient.

-Et bien je… Tyler… balbutia-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

Il rigola doucement devant sa gêne en replaçant la mèche avec laquelle elle jouait plus tôt, derrière son oreille. Même elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa propre maladresse et décida de lui montrer plutôt que lui dire. Elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut timide au début, puis Tyler pencha la tête pour l'approfondir et Caroline lui donna l'accès à sa bouche. En posant les tasses sur la table, le jeune réalisateur la colla plus contre lui et fourragea dans ses longs cheveux blonds d'une main en posant l'autre sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

Toc toc toc!

Les coups à la porte les tirèrent de leur petite bulle. Ils se séparèrent, haletants et Caroline se leva précipitamment pour aller répondre avant que Tyler ne puisse placer un mot. En ouvrant la porte, elle dû combattre l'urgence de la refermer au nez du visiteur.

-Salut, Care. Je te dois des explications. Fit Matt en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre sur le pas de la porte.

-Ce soir? Demanda-t-elle, nerveuse à l'idée que son mari et son ami (ou petit-ami? Amant?) ne se retrouvent face à face.

-Tu avais d'autres projets?

-Heu… J'étais en train de boire une tisane. J'allais bientôt me coucher.

-Ha… et à qui est la Mustang?

-Heu… Écoute, Matt…

-Non, c'est pas la peine de t'expliquer. Je voulais voir s'il restait une chance pour réparer les choses entre nous deux, mais apparemment, tu es déjà passée à autre chose… Désolée de vous avoir importunés ton copain et toi.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois! Voulut-elle le retenir alors qu'il s'éloignait vers sa voiture. Matt!

Mais il l'ignora. Il monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla sans la regarder. Sans trouver ce qui la rendait si coupable, Caroline sentit malgré elle un profond malaise la saisir. Elle referma la porte et s'y adossa, sa respiration laborieuse. Elle tenta de la maîtriser, mais malgré elle, elle se sentit perdre les pédales. Sa vue s'embrouilla et elle sentit ses genoux fléchir. Juste à ce moment, Tyler la rattrapa.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle, reconnaissante.

-Tu es sûre que ça va? Demanda le jeune homme, un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Matt, il… Il a vu ta voiture et il est partit. Bafouilla-t-elle.

-Matt? Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu sois dans cet état? Réponds-moi.

-C'est rien. C'est… C'est une crise de panique, ça va passer.

-Si tu le dis… je vais quand même rester près de toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle sois passée d'accord?

-Ok… Tyler… ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans le salon… c'était réel?

-Tu veux que je te pince?

-Idiot! Joue pas au malin, Ty, répond. Ça signifiait bien quelque chose, c'était pas que pour rire?

-Mon mini-speech juste avant n'a pas été convainquant?

-Tyler!

-Oui, Caroline. Soupira-t-il finalement. C'était réel. Je ne sais pas si on peut se qualifier d'amis, mais j'aimerais qu'on passe à l'étape supérieur… Mais laisse-moi deviner : l'arrivée de Matt a grillé toutes mes chances. Tu es de nouveau toute gaga devant lui, hein?

-C'est mal? C'est mon mari.

-Il t'a trompé.

-Il se sent coupable, il veut s'expliquer.

-Bien sûr! Tu sais quoi, j'crois que je vais y aller. Salut! Acheva-t-il en la contournant pour ouvrir la porte.

-Tyler Lockwood! Protesta-t-elle en refermant la porte et en le repoussant dans le hall. Je t'interdis de te défiler. On parle sérieusement, sois compréhensif! Matt est mon mari, techniquement je ne devrais même pas t'avoir embrassé, mais je l'ai fait et je ne le regrette pas, mais Matt mérite des explications et des mises au clair. Et moi, j'ai besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Tu peux comprendre ça, non?

-Je suppose…

-Alors… Tu veux bien me laisser le temps? Ensuite, je te mets au courant.

-Tu ferais mieux de faire ton choix assez rapidement. Parce que je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement. Ce temps-là, c'est fini pour moi.

-Entendu.

-Bien.

-Au revoir, Tyler. Souffla-t-elle en rouvrant la porte.

-Bye, Caroline. Répondit-il avec un hochement de tête avant de sortir de la maison.

Une fois Tyler partit, Caroline referma la porte, la verrouilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un bon bain chaud n'allait pas lui faire de mal.


	16. Une lueur d'espoir

**Salut tout le monde! Déjà le chapitre 16 et le chapitre 17 est déjà en court d'écriture. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, contrairement à ce qui semble à la fin de ce chapitre, les choses ne seront pas simple du tout. Beaucoup d'émotions sont encore à venir, car une mauvaise expérience comme Klaus ne passe pas comme dans du beurre, il y aura bien évidemment des conséquences.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**16.** **Une lueur d'espoir**

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il était dans ce trou. Trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu, ni même aperçu le doux visage d'Elena. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle était quand elle était étendue sur le sol, et sang et en pleurs, après son viol par Klaus. Certes, il était fébrile à l'idée de la voir aujourd'hui, mais malgré cela, il craignait leurs retrouvailles. Et si elle lui en voulait? Si elle avait peur de lui et de cette violence qui bouillonnait en lui? Si elle voulait le quitter? Bien que… c'était probablement la chose la plus sage à faire. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait explosé, cette colère restait avec lui continuellement, menaçant d'éclater de nouveau sur quelqu'un. Et si cette personne était Elena, ou pire, Jude… Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, il ne voulait même pas y songer.

-Salvatore, ta copine est là.

En déglutissant, il se leva de son lit et laissa le garde l'escorter jusqu'à la salle des visiteurs. En le voyant, Elena se leva et Damon put très facilement distinguer les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle, sans quitter ses yeux du regard et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, attendant qu'elle fasse les premiers pas, qu'elle lui crie après, qu'elle le gifle ou qu'elle éclate en sanglots de rage et de douleur. À la place, elle parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes en caressant ses joues rugueuses de la barbe qu'il avait négligé depuis quelques jours. Trop surpris pour réagir, il ne répondit pas au baiser, mais apprécia la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle déposa ensuite quelques baisers sur son visage avant de poser son front contre le sien.

-Mon amour… murmura-t-elle, émue.

-Elena. Répondit-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

-Tu vas bien? Je veux dire… tu t'en sors comment?

-Ça va. Et toi? Et Jude?

-Tu nous manques. À tous les deux. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi on t'a enfermé, pour lui tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Il est tellement innocent.

-Innocent… mais son sens de la justice est tellement simple. Klaus lui a fait du mal, toi tu t'occupes bien de lui. Il est mauvais, tu es bon. Si seulement la police voyait les choses aussi simplement.

-Ce n'est pas simple. Je ne suis pas si innocent dans cette histoire.

-Chuuuut… Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-J'ai presque tué un homme.

-Presque. Il n'est pas mort et on va bien. Tu seras sorti dans une semaine et tout redeviendra comme avant, même mieux qu'avant.

Elle avait l'air tellement soulagée, tellement convaincue de ses paroles. Si seulement elle avait raison!

-Tyler m'a dit que tu avais passé des tests. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné?

Un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tendrement.

-Quelques jours après avoir appris la présence de Klaus en ville, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. J'avais des nausées, des maux de ventre, des sautes d'humeur. J'ai bêtement mis ça sur le stress. Après l'agression, les symptômes n'ont pas cessé, mais j'ai tout de même pensé que c'était dût à la nervosité engendrée par les évènements. Ensuite, ma semaine est arrivée et… rien. J'ai alors fait des tests sanguins et…

Son sourire s'élargit et elle prit ses mains pour les porter à ses lèvres et embrasser ses doigts.

-Damon, mon amour… tu vas être papa. Encore une fois.

-Tu… tu es…

-Oui, chéri. D'un peu plus d'un mois.

Le cœur de Damon s'emballa littéralement et ce fut lui cette fois qui captura les lèvres de son amoureuse dans un baiser fougueux. Son Elena enceinte! Une nouvelle chance de faire les choses comme il faut, de voir son ventre grossir et s'arrondir, pouvoir assister aux échographies, préparer la chambre du bébé, annoncer la nouvelle à Jude, tenir la main de sa belle pendant l'accouchement et serrer son deuxième enfant dans ses bras en songeant à la vie qu'il allait pouvoir lui offrir.

-Dans une semaine je serai à la maison. Chuchota-t-il, passionnément. On l'annoncera à Jude ensemble, d'accord?

-D'accord. Je suis impatiente.

-À dans une semaine.

-Oui, plus que sept jours avant de dormir à nouveau dans tes bras.

Il lui dédia un grand sourire plein de promesse et fit signe au gardien. Elena le regarda s'éloigner vers la cellule, attristée, mais soulagée de le savoir bientôt à la maison.

Le trajet en voiture de la prison jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans le silence. Elena nota l'air fatigué de Tyler qui remplaçait son habituel air boute-en-train. Pas besoin de connaître Tyler en profondeur pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu as l'air épuisé. Débuta-t-elle pour partir la conversation. Une mauvaise nuit?

-J'ai pas vraiment dormi. Répondit-il sans la regarder.

-Des problèmes?

-Non, tout baigne. Répondit-il un peu vite. Enfin… à part que mon meilleur ami est en prison depuis trois semaines pour avoir cogné un mec jusqu'au coma, que tu te sois faite agressée, que le petit donc j'avais la responsabilité s'est fait kidnappé sous mon nez et que tout le monde autour de moi fasse la gueule, non vraiment, tout va bien.

-C'est vrai, question stupide. Admit-elle sans lâcher prise. Tu restes prendre le petit déjeuner à la maison?

-Peut-être… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu?

-Œufs brouillés et bacon croustillant faits spécialement par Caroline.

Ho! Sa mâchoire venait de se crisper.

-Non, c'est bon. J'vais vous laisser entre vous, de toute façon, j'ai des trucs importants à faire. Prétendit-il, platement.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Caroline. Devina-t-elle.

-Quoi? Non! Non, rien du tout, voyons, elle est mariée.

-Ils sont séparés.

-Peut-être, mais… un couple qui se connait depuis tellement de temps, ça se sépare pas aussi facilement que moi avec mes baises d'un soir.

Il devenait plus cru, donc il était en colère.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ensemble.

-J'espère pas. Enfin, si elle lui pardonne, elle est vraiment stupide, c'est ce que je veux dire.

-Elle te plaît! Sourit Elena.

-Non!

-Si!

-J'essaie juste d'être attentif. Elle… elle est géniale et… et ce connard se moque d'elle. C'est nul et les mecs nuls… j'les kiffe pas, tu vois? Finit-il, pitoyablement.

-Donc, résumons. Elle t'as raconté son histoire avec Matt, tu l'as conseillé, elle t'a écouté, jeté Matt, mais maintenant, elle songe à le reprendre et ça te met en rogne.

-Ouais.

-Et c'est simplement parce que toi et Caroline êtes…

-De bons amis.

-De bons amis qui dégagent une tension sexuelle suffisante pour éclairer la moitié de New-York pendant toute une nuit.

-Elena! Protesta-t-il.

-Tu peux me l'avouer que tu es amoureux d'elle! Je ne le répèterai pas.

Il soupira et se tut avant de tapoter le volant de la voiture. Elena devina qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse de la marche à suivre.

-Ok… j'ai peut-être un petit faible pour elle. Avoua-t-il finalement à contrecœur.

-Tu vois, c'est pas si dur.

-Et Matt a gâché notre premier baiser.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés? Hoqueta Elena, abasourdie.

-Ouais, et le crétin a débarqué et là elle est toute à l'envers.

-Laisse-lui le temps.

-Je sais, elle me l'a demandé…

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux avant qu'Elena ne se tourne vers lui de nouveau.

-Hé! On vient d'avoir notre première vraie conversation! Qui sait, on pourra peut-être être amis avant l'été.

Tyler rigola, amusé, avant de tourner dans le stationnement du bloc appartement.

* * *

**Alors? Je sais que c'est plutôt court, mais le chapitre 17 ne devrait pas tarder comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt. Le titre sera "Conséquences" ce qui vous donnes déjà quelques indices sur ce qui va arriver dans la suite de l'histoire. Aussi, je vous invites à joindre mon groupe sur Facebook: http:/ www . facebook . com / home . php#! / groups / 189498837778435 ? ap=1 (enlevez les espaces) où je vous donnes régulièrement des nouvelles sur mes fics Delena et où vous pourrez aussi parler des vôtres. Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles et surtout: laissez des reviews, c'est la moindre des choses quand on n'est pas rémunéré pour nos chapitres.**

**xoxo**

**P4M**


	17. Conséquences

**_Salut! Vous savez pas la meilleure? J'viens à peine de poster mon nouveau one-shot que j'ouvre mon document Word contenant cette fic et quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir que j'ai non pas un mais TROIS chapitres d'écris et pas encore posté. Voici déjà le chapitre 17, les chapitre 18 et 19 ne devraient pas tarder! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**17. Conséquences**

La dernière semaine sembla atrocement longue pour Damon et Elena, mais finalement, le jour de sa libération arriva et Damon put rentrer à la maison. Ce fut Tyler qui alla le chercher, vers midi. Et comme si l'attente n'était pas assez insupportable, il fallut qu'ils frappent un bouchon de circulation en plein centre-ville.

-Bordel de merde! Jura Damon en tapant du pied ce qui fit sursauter son meilleur ami.

-Quoi? Demanda celui-ci, surpris.

-Ils peuvent pas avancer, non? Les dieux sont contre moi ou quoi?

-Relaxe, mec. Elena sera toujours là quand tu arriveras. C'est pas comme si elle allait s'envoler. Ricana-t-il.

-C'est pas drôle! Quatre semaines! Quatre putains de semaines que j'attends de pouvoir…

Il se tut et pinça l'arête de son nez en soupirant fortement.

-Pervers. Sourit Tyler, moqueusement.

-Ta gueule!

-T'es à ce point en manque?

-T'as pas idée.

Tyler rigola et pointa la circulation qui redevenait fluide.

-Tiens, on dirait que tes supplications ont porté fruit. On sera bientôt chez toi.

-Il était temps!

-Papa! S'excita Jude en courant vers son père qui entrait dans l'appartement.

-Salut bonhomme! Sourit Damon en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Murmura Jude en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, mon grand. Où est ta mère?

-Juste ici, chéri. Répondit Elena en entrant dans la pièce.

Sans poser son fils sur le sol, il la rejoignit à grandes enjambées pour l'embrasser désespérément. Elena soupira dans le baiser en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

-On peut regarder un film? Demanda Jude en tapant sur l'épaule de son père.

-Pas tout de suite mon grand. J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec ta maman avant. Après le dîner, si tu veux tu pourras te coucher plus tard et on écoutera un film tous les trois ensemble.

-Ouais, ok… accepta le petit en boudant quand même un peu.

-Brave garçon. Allez, maintenant, va jouer. L'encouragea Damon en le posant par terre.

-Tu joues avec moi? Demanda de nouveau l'enfant, insistant.

Damon échangea un regard avec Elena. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

-Va jouer avec lui. Tu lui as vraiment manqué.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui. J'ai une rencontre avec Alaric à 14h30 et je dois encore me préparer.

-Alaric Saltzman? Ton ancien agent?

-Oui. Il m'a contacté, il croit pouvoir me trouver du travail.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Sourit son amoureux.

-Oui. Maintenant, occupes-toi de ton fils, on se verra ce soir pour le dîner et le film.

-Ok.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de suivre Jude dans sa chambre.

Elena revint de son rendez-vous vers 17h. Avec Damon, ils préparèrent le dîner et écoutèrent les différentes histoires que Jude avait à leur raconter. Ensuite, Damon alla donner son bain au petit pendant qu'Elena faisait la vaisselle et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon à regarder « Les 101 dalmatiens » de Disney. Vers la moitié du film, Jude était déjà endormi, blotti entre sa mère et son père. Le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, ils fermèrent la télé et transportèrent leur fils jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois le petit bien installé dans son lit, Damon revint dans le salon pour se servir un verre de son scotch préféré.

-Enfin seuls. Je vais finalement pouvoir profiter de mon homme. Soupira Elena en entrant dans le salon à son tour.

Damon sentait déjà l'excitation le gagner alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, pour venir passer ses bras autour de son cou. En reposant son verre, il se pencha sur elle et s'appropria ses lèvres fiévreusement. Elena gémit doucement en caressant ses cheveux. Cela acheva Damon qui posa ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever et la transporter jusqu'à leur chambre. Il ne perdit aucun temps à la plaquer sur le matelas et faire descendre ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Damon… frissonna-t-elle en s'arquant contre lui.

-Un mois sans pouvoir te toucher, tu sais comment c'est long? Grogna-t-il, passionnément, en déchirant presque son chemisier pour avoir accès à sa poitrine. Dis-moi, Elena, tu t'es touchée pendant mon absence?

-Non…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je voulais que ce soit toi qui le fasses. Touches-moi Damon! Supplia-t-elle, désespérée.

Sans la faire attendre plus longtemps, il défit le bouton de ses jeans, descendit la fermeture éclair et baissa son pantalon ainsi que sa culotte juste assez pour avoir accès à son intimité. En mordillant un mamelon à travers son soutien-gorge, il inséra deux doigts en elle.

-HO! Gémit-elle. Mmm!

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué, mon amour? Demanda-t-il, innocent, en posant son menton contre son ventre.

-Oui, chéri. Répondit-elle honnêtement, en gémissant à moitié sous la torture de ses doigts.

-Beaucoup? Demanda-t-il en courbant ses doigts.

-Ho oui!

Il ricana en la voyant se tortiller sous ses caresses. Gentiment, il entra et sortit ses doigts dans un tempo envoûtant, prenant bien soin d'atteindre son point G à chaque pénétration. Les gémissements d'Elena devinrent bientôt plus aigus et juste au moment où elle allait toucher le sommet, il ajouta un troisième doigt, plongea plus profondément et pinça son clitoris entre ses lèvres. Les yeux d'Elena se fermèrent avec force, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un grand « o » et elle serra les draps si forts entre ses doigts qu'elle crût qu'elle venait de les trouer avec ses ongles. Cela ne dura que trois secondes, mais Damon eut le temps de lever les yeux pour contempler le spectacle que constituait la jouissance de son amour. Seigneur elle était tellement belle!

Quand elle fut redescendue du septième ciel, elle lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement et sourit, comblée. Il sourit à son tour et remonta pour être au niveau de ses yeux. Tendrement, il embrassa sa joue et caressa ses cheveux.

-Mmm… Merci, mon amour. Minauda-t-elle, heureuse.

-Quand tu veux, ma belle.

-Tu n'as pas… Damon, veux-tu que je…

-C'est pas important pour l'instant. Reprend ton souffle, on verra ensuite.

Hésitante, elle finit par lâcher prise et se débarrassa comme il se doit de ses vêtements et sous-vêtements pour relaxer dans ses bras.

-C'était pas trop dur, la prison? Demanda-t-elle, finalement.

-Non… enfin à part de légers détails, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

-Raconte.

-Je t'assure, c'est pas important. Insista-t-il.

-Damon Salvatore, arrête de me mentir.

-Ok… soupira-t-il. Hum… c'est Robert. (Il la vit se tendre.) Pas Klaus, le vrai Robert, le dealer qui a été arrêté au début de l'enquête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-C'était mon voisin de cellule. Il m'a raconté… Enfin, Klaus l'a bien entraîné. Il lui a tellement lavé le cerveau qu'on croirait qu'il est devenu Klaus. Son esprit tordu, ses mimiques et sa personnalité. Il prétend encore t'avoir violée, mais un gardien m'a expliqué qu'il est psychotique. D'ailleurs il sera bientôt transféré dans une institution spécialisée… Bref, apparemment il s'est fait répéter l'histoire de Klaus des milliers et des milliers de fois, au point de _devenir_ Klaus et il sait absolument tout ce que Klaus sait.

-Et quand tu dis tout, tu insinues…

-Tout. Acquiesça-t-il. Klaus lui a lavé le cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne sa marionnette. C'est au nom de son « maître » qu'il t'envoyait ces messages textes, mais jamais le vrai psychopathe n'a eut à lui dire quoi écrire. Il connaissait tellement bien votre histoire qu'il se l'est appropriée. Tu l'aurais croisé dans la rue que cela ne m'aurait pas surpris qu'il t'agresse de la même manière que l'autre.

À ce moment, il fuit son regard.

-Chéri, exprime-toi. Sors le méchant de ton esprit. L'encouragea-t-elle.

-Il est aussi fou que l'autre et… passer quatre semaines avec lui, c'est comme… passer quatre semaines avec Klaus. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Tu m'as tué! Tu m'as tué, et maintenant, tu vas m'endurer jusqu'à ta mort. » et quand il voyait que je ne l'écoutait plus, il partait sur ton cas. Il racontait comment il… enfin comment Klaus t'avait…

Sa voix se bloqua à cet instant et Elena le serra contre elle.

-Chuuut… C'est fini, mon amour, je suis avec toi, maintenant.

-Je sais. Je… 'Lena j'ai besoin de ça, tu comprends?

-Oui, mon cœur, je comprends. Vas-y.

Elle comprenait la douleur de son amoureux. Elle comprenait son urgence à la posséder de nouveau, à la marquer de nouveau comme sienne. Elle se plaça confortablement contre les oreillers pendant qu'il se déshabillait et l'accueillit avec douceur contre elle quand il s'allongea pour la prendre. Il n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant d'entrer en elle en lâchant une plainte étouffée. Ensuite, il construisit un rythme stable, ni doux, ni tendre, mais pas brutal, seulement monotone. Il semblait simplement, pour une fois dans sa vie, penser à son propre plaisir avant le sien. Et Elena ne se sentit nullement mal de le laisser avoir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'en ce moment, il voulait recevoir sans redonner pour une fois. Alors elle lui donna tout ce qu'elle avait dans des gestes tendres, des paroles rassurantes et des caresses. Quand il vint, elle accepta le fait de ne pas atteindre le même point de chute.

Il souffrait, mais elle était là, ça allait se replacer.

Si seulement, elle savait comment elle avait tord. 

* * *

**_Je sais, ce chapitre est à la fois romantique et triste et peut-être que certains d'entre vous n'aimeront pas ce nouveau Damon. Sachez que sa personnalité n'est pas changée en tant que telle. Le Damon du début de la fic, celui qui prend si bien soin de Jude et d'Elena, qui aime rire et s'amuser n'est pas disparu. Il est quelque part en lui, mais sa douleur fait remonter ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en lui, des sentiments qu'il n'a plus ressentit depuis la mort de son père et qui refont surface. Sachez aussi qu'il ne va pas rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la fic, c'est seulement une mauvaise passe, mais qui aura de nombreuses conséquences sur sa relation avec Elena._**

**_Ho! Petite annonce comme ça, le chapitre 18 nous apporte finalement les explications de Matt et le choix de Caroline. Ne restez pas trop loin de vos écrans! ;)_**

**_xoxo  
P4M_******


	18. Le choix qu'on ne peut pas faire

**_Bonjour à tous! Premièrement, merci à vous pour vos reviews, elles me vont toutes droit au coeur. Je me sens obligée de te rassurer Alexane, Damon ne deviendra pas un fou psychopathe comme Klaus. Il devra néanmoins affronter une facette de lui qu'il a passé sa vie à enfouir au plus profond de lui. Il devra affronter les démons de son passé, et heureusement, il ne sera pas seul... et sa compagnie ne sera pas forcément Elena... ) Je compte faire descendre Damon jusqu'au fond de baril pour le voir se débattre et remonter de lui-même. Sadique, moi? Peut-être un peu, je l'avoue j'aime le mélodrame et les émotions intenses. Je crois sincèrement que ce sont les épreuves qui nous font avancer et que nous en sortons grandis._**

**_Mais bon, fini le blabla! Voici le chapitre 18, qui apporte une évolution considérable pour le Forwood. Enjoy! ;)_**

_**P4M**_

* * *

**18. Le choix qu'on ne peut pas faire**

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle frappait à la porte de la chambre de motel dans laquelle vivait maintenant Matt. Elle savait qu'il méritait le droit de s'excuser, mais une partie d'elle se détestait de lui laisser l'opportunité de lui faire de nouveau du mal. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle ne laisserait jamais passer l'infidélité dans son couple, et voilà qu'elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup, à savoir qu'elle lui laissait la chance de la toucher, et de la pousser à lui pardonner, ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas faire. Il l'avait trompé, lui avait manqué de respect, mais elle était trop curieuse de savoir le pourquoi, plutôt que de simplement passer à autre chose.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il avait l'air très surpris de la voir, mais pas en colère, plutôt soulagé. Elle lui fit un sourire triste, et il lui donna la permission d'entrer.

-Pour commencer, je veux que tu saches que je ne sors pas avec Tyler. Débita-t-elle rapidement.

Il hocha la tête, en absorbant doucement la nouvelle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais des explications à me donner. Tu veux toujours me raconter pourquoi tu m'as…

Elle n'était pas capable de dire le mot en face de lui, comme si cela rendait la chose encore plus réelle.

-Ça s'est passé très vite. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je n'avais pas prévu ça, mais… c'est arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi? Murmura-t-elle à son tour, la voix chevrotante.

-Rien. Absolument rien, je t'assure. S'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. J'étais dans ce bar, je venais de gagner ma cause et… j'ai entendu Abby se disputer avec son mari. Il l'a bousculée, je suis intervenu et… au fil de la soirée, j'ai dérapé. J'ai fini dans ma chambre d'hôtel avec elle. Ç'a été la seule et unique fois.

-Mais tu es retourné au Kansas, tu es retourné la voir! S'écria-t-elle en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai plus couché avec elle. Care, s'il te plaît, tu dois me croire. Je me suis sentit tellement coupable, je voulais te le dire, mais je savais que tu me quitterais alors… j'ai gardé ça pour moi.

-Si tu n'as pas couché avec elle après cette nuit… pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de la voir?

-Parce qu'elle porte mon enfant. Laissa-t-il tomber, sans plus de cérémonie.

Cette fois, Caroline sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Une autre femme portait l'enfant de son mari, alors qu'il lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à en avoir. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte parce que l'idée le terrifiait, mais une autre garce tombait en cloques à cause de lui, et il était prêt à déplacer ciel et mer pour l'accommoder? C'était quoi sa logique?

-Caroline, chérie… l'appela-t-il doucement en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je vais prendre mes responsabilités. Elle est prête à partager la garde du bébé, et je suis prêt à accepter. Tu as toujours voulu un enfant, cela permettra de t'adapter, ça nous rapprochera et…

-Tu te moques de moi ou quoi? S'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, confus.

-Tu me demandes de prendre soins de l'enfant d'une autre. Une autre femme que tu as mise enceinte en me trompant! Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ça sans broncher?

-Mais…

-Bon sang, j'aurais pas dû venir! J'aurais même pas dû douter de ma première réaction. Tu m'as trompée et tu t'excuses, seulement pour bien paraître. Tu voudrais quoi? Que je te pardonne comme si ce n'était rien de grave et que je te dises « Tu vas être papa? C'est merveilleux, je suis tellement fière de toi! » Vas te faire foutre, tu entends, Matt Donovan? C'est finis, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi et ne t'avises pas d'essayer de me faire changé d'avis!

-Caroline…

-Non, je te veux rien entendre! Adieu, Matt! J'espère pour toi qu'Abby s'en tiendra à sa première décision parce que cet enfant, c'est la seule famille qu'il te reste.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Comme pour ajouter à son humeur, il semblait que le ciel s'était assombrit et que la température avait chuté d'au moins une dizaine de degrés. Elle songea à rentrer chez elle pour s'apitoyer sur son sort quand une voix plus forte la réprimanda. Elle valait mieux que ça, et Matt ne valait pas la peine qu'elle pleure pour lui. L'heure n'était pas à broyer du noir, mais à réparer ses erreurs. L'une d'elles se trouvait justement à deux pâtés de maison de l'hôtel…

Sans prendre la peine de monter dans sa voiture, elle s'élança dans la rue, le vent glacé fouettant son visage et engourdissant ses sens pendant qu'elle sprintait jusqu'à sa destination. Quand elle arriva, elle fut soulagée de voir la Mustang stationnée dans le parking des locataires. Elle entra dans le building et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, malgré l'ascenseur juste à côté. Arrivée au 13e étage où se trouvait le seul penthouse du bloc, elle frappa frénétiquement à la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était court et pas seulement à cause de sa course. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle crût sentir ses trippes exploser de joie. Il sortait de la douche et ses cheveux dégouttaient, laissaient tomber des gouttes d'eau le long de son visage, son cou jusqu'à son torse avant de finalement disparaître sous la serviette qui entourait sa taille.

-Caroline? Fit-il, surpris.

-Salut, Tyler. Lâcha-t-elle, essoufflée.

-Ça va? T'as l'air un peu…

-C'est parce que j'ai courut. De l'hôtel jusqu'à ici.

-T'es folle, il fait 30 degrés sous zéro! Tu veux mourir ou quoi?

-Non. J'avais juste besoin de lâcher mon énergie avant de te voir.

-Ok… Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

-Oui. Tu peux commencer par me laisser entrer.

-Ok, entre.

Il s'écarta et elle entra dans l'appartement avant de fermer la porte.

-Alors…

Elle ne le laissa pas parler et le plaqua contre la porte avant de l'embrasser avec hâte.

-Qu'est-ce que…? Souffla-t-il en mettant fin au baiser.

-Matt est un abruti. Tu avais raison, mais j'étais trop effrayée pour te croire. Maintenant, je me rattrape.

-En langage décodé, ça veut dire?

-J'ai fait mon choix. Et c'est toi!

Il la regarda un instant avant que son visage ne se fende en un grand sourire.

-Caroline Forbes, viens-tu juste de me confirmer que mes sentiments pour toi sont réciproque?

-Ça dépend, quels sentiments as-tu pour moi au juste? De l'affection, du désir, du dégoût?

-Du désir, ça c'est certain! Ricana-t-il. De l'affection, cela ne fait aucun doute. Quant au dégoût… non, pas une seule seconde.

-Alors, on devrait arriver à s'entendre. Sourit-elle avant de lever son visage vers le sien, quémandant un baiser.

Il le lui accorda, passionnément. Les mains de Caroline se posèrent sur ses épaules, descendirent jusqu'à son torse et finirent par agripper la serviette dans l'intention de la lui enlever.

-Wô! Doucement, mamzelle Forbes! Vous croyez quand même pas pouvoir abuser de mon corps dès le début de notre relation, n'est-ce pas?

-Tyler! Gronda-t-elle, frustrée. J'ai pas envie de jouer, enlève cette foutue serviette.

-La seule raison pour laquelle je vais l'enlever c'est pour pouvoir m'habiller et aller travailler.

-On est dimanche! Personne ne travaille le dimanche!

-Si c'est ta philosophie, je comprends pourquoi tu gagnes pas un rond.

-Arrête! S'impatienta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à faire qui est plus important que satisfaire la fille pour laquelle tu t'es battu pendant des mois?

-Premièrement, j'ai pour habitude d'éviter d'employer le mot fille pour désigner mes maîtresses, c'est pas bon pour mon image. Deuxièmement, en réponse à ta question, ce que j'ai à faire c'est planifier notre voyage à Honolulu pour le tournage de notre film. Pour ça, je dois rencontrer Damon, qui doit probablement être en train de râler parce que, comme d'habitude, je suis en retard.

Caroline fit la moue, mais n'insista pas.

-Hé! Voulut-il la consoler. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères? Un mec responsable sur qui tu peux te fier, ou un idiot de première qui ne penses qu'à ton cul et qui est pas foutu de rapporter assez pour te faire des cadeaux?

-C'est drôle, quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, on m'a assuré que tu appartenais à ta deuxième catégorie.

-Plus maintenant. C'est ma résolution de l'année, être responsable pour mériter des filles sérieuses.

-Je suis loin d'être sérieuse!

-Chérie, il n'y a personne de plus sérieux que toi!

-C'est à cause de Matt! Maintenant qu'il est sortit de ma vie, je suis prête à rattraper le temps perdu et à m'amuser!

-Et on va s'amuser, je peux te l'assurer. Mais il y a un temps pour s'amuser, et un temps pour le travail. Là, c'est le travail.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, il s'était retourné et enfermé dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Boudeuse, elle enleva son manteau et ses bottes et s'écrasa sur le sofa moelleux du salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyler ressortit de la chambre, habillé d'un tee-shirt avec col en v blanc, sous un veston haute couture gris foncé, un jeans propre noir et des chaussures de cuir noir. Caroline le scanna de la tête aux pieds, appréciant la vue, mais détourna la tête quand il leva la sienne dans sa direction. Elle l'entendit ricaner brièvement avant qu'il ne s'approche pour venir embrasser son front.

-Je serais de retour dans deux heures maximum. Tu fais comme chez toi d'accord? Quand je reviendrai, on ira manger au resto.

-Ok. Sourit-elle, touchée par le naturel qu'il démontrait déjà à son égard, comme s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis un bon moment.

Il posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et attrapa les clés de sa voiture avant de sortir du penthouse.

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? :)**_


	19. La noirceur de l'âme

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici finalement la suite de cette fic. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était écrite, mais j'étais trop occupée pour la poster, alors... la voici. Enjoy!**_

_**P4M**_

* * *

**19. La noirceur de l'âme**

L'échéancier était tout planifié. Ils partiraient à la mi-février, pour une période de deux mois. La majorité du film se passait sous le soleil, entre la forêt dense et les plages de sable blanc. Hawaii était parfaite pour le tournage, et permettrait au casting de prendre un peu de soleil et d'oublier la neige et le temps froid de New-York. Malheureusement, Elena n'en profiterait pas. Lors de sa rencontre avec Alaric, celui-ci lui avait apporté un contrat pour du mannequinat. Certes, Elena était actrice avant de partir en France, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était très jolie et que la jeune designer qui voulait l'engager était tombé sous son charme quand elle l'avait vu sur les photos qu'Alaric lui avait apporté. Apparemment, elle se serait exclamée que c'était « justement le genre de modèle qu'elle cherchait ». Après tout, Elena était une fille naturelle, au comportement exemplaire. Quand elle rencontrait des fans, elle était toujours souriante et accueillante et ne disait jamais non à un autographe ou une photo. Elle était très polie avec les paparazzis et ceux-ci l'aimaient suffisamment pour être respectueux de sa vie privée. Après tout, ils savaient que si elle jugeait leur question raisonnable, elle y répondrait sans gêne puisqu'elle aimait son public et elle était consciente de tout lui devoir. Une perle pareille, c'était idéal pour une ligne de vêtements qui prônait le respect de l'intimité et de la pudeur. Aucun morceau de vêtement n'était osé, ni inconfortable. Ils étaient à la fois simples et élégants, confortables et passe-partout. Tout à fait à l'image de la jeune Gilbert.

Bref, c'était une offre qu'elle n'avait pu refuser, et elle prenait effet dès l'instant où elle signait. Damon et elle allaient donc être séparés pendant deux mois… Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver.

Les semaines jusqu'au départ de l'équipe ne se passèrent pas du tout comme Elena l'aurait souhaité. Pas une seule fois après la nuit de leurs retrouvailles ils ne firent l'amour. Elle avait pourtant été assez insistante dans ses signaux, mais il semblait aveugle à toutes ses tentatives pour le charmer. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau, au téléphone ou en réunion. Il l'embrassait rapidement sur les lèvres le matin pour lui dire bonjour et le soir pour lui dire bonne nuit, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et cela rendait Elena complètement folle. Non seulement ils allaient de nouveau être séparés pendant un long laps de temps, il ne semblait même pas en faire de cas ou vouloir profiter du temps qu'il leur restait avant son départ. Quand elle y pensait, elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il ne souriait pratiquement plus, mangeait le strict minimum pour être en santé et buvait d'importantes quantités d'alcool par jour. Il l'inquiétait à avoir l'air si malheureux. Elle croyait qu'en lui laissant du temps et de l'espace, il se déciderait à s'ouvrir à elle et lui parler, mais non. Il demeurait dans son mutisme et vivait sa vie sur le pilote automatique. La veille de son départ, elle décida que cela suffisait et prit les choses en mains.

Après avoir bordé Jude, elle le rejoignit dans la chambre où il était en train de faire sa valise. Silencieusement, elle se glissa derrière lui et massa ses épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

-Damon, tu peux me rendre un service?

-Ça dépend ce que tu me demandes.

« Ça dépend... » Jamais il ne lui avait dit ça. Habituellement c'était « Bien sûr mon amour! Tout ce que tu veux. » ou au moins « Je vais faire mon possible. » mais là il répondait « Ça dépend… » Non, visiblement, quelque chose clochait chez lui!

-Ça ne devrait pas te demander trop d'efforts. Grinça-t-elle, mécontente. J'aimerais juste… qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir.

Il resta silencieux un instant pendant qu'il bouclait sa valise et Elena crût qu'elle avait peut-être réussi à percer sa carapace, mais juste à ce moment, il se retourna vers elle et embrassa sa joue.

-Pas ce soir, mon ange. Je me lève tôt demain. S'excusa-t-il avant de la contourner pour atteindre le lit dans l'intention de se coucher et dormir.

-Pas ce soir? Se fâcha-t-elle. Pas ce soir? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Damon?

-De quoi tu parles, Elena? Soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Je parle du fait que je ne te reconnais plus! Tu es distant, tu n'es presque jamais à la maison et quand tu y es, tu agis comme un zombie. Tu ne joues plus avec Jude, tu ne me regardes plus, ne m'embrasses plus et ne me fais plus l'amour alors que j'ai les hormones tellement dans le tapis que j'en perds presque la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je traverse une grande période de stress et alors? J'ai pas le droit? Je suis humain, moi aussi j'ai des émotions et des moments plus « down », comme tout le monde! Je ne peux pas toujours être heureux et pétant de bonne humeur…

-J'en suis consciente, chéri, mais ce que je trouve étrange c'est que tu ne m'en parles pas. Tu m'as toujours tout dit et maintenant tu te refermes sur toi-même. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Dam'?  
-Je suis fatigué! Voilà ce que j'ai et maintenant j'aimerais dormir, tu permets?

-Mais… voulut-elle protester.

-Bonne nuit, Elena!

Il ferma la lumière et la chambre fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Elena se mordit la lèvre, au bord des larmes et vint piteusement le rejoindre dans le lit. En fixant son dos, les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement et elle sanglota silencieusement, blessée par son rejet. Damon se détesta de la faire souffrir, mais il était tellement dégoûté par lui-même qu'il ne pouvait même pas envisager de lui faire l'amour correctement. Il avait prouvé à son retour de prison qu'il n'était plus le même homme. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle méritait et qu'elle aimait.

En l'entendant sécher ses larmes et se retourner, résignée, il décida que ce n'était pas parce qu'il se détestait qu'il devait jeter son malheur sur elle. Il se retourna et vint presser son torse contre son dos en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

-Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Je déteste te voir comme ça, confessa-t-elle. Je sens que tu souffres et j'ignore pourquoi et comment cela se fait que tu ne t'ouvres pas à moi. Comment est-ce que je suis sensée t'aider, Damon?

-Tu ne peux pas, mon amour. C'est à moi et moi seul de régler mon problème.

-Mais je t'aime. Et quand on aime, on partage tout avec l'autre…

Elle déglutit et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es fâché contre moi? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Protesta-t-il, offusqué qu'elle pense cela.

-Tu ne me désires plus alors? Demanda-t-elle encore. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Klaus? Je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas? Ou bien c'est parce que…

-'Lena! La coupa-t-il. Je t'aime, et si tu penses une seule seconde que je ne te désire pas en cet instant, c'est que tu es vraiment aveugle. Regarde.

Il prit sa main et la posa sur son érection naissante.

-Tu sens ça? demanda-t-il en caressant son visage. J'ai envie de toi en ce moment, comme à chaque instant de la journée, mais je… Je ne peux pas. J'en suis simplement incapable. Et ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est moi le responsable. Moi l'unique et seul responsable.

Il semblait réellement désespéré et Elena ne voulait rien d'autre que lui retirer ce désespoir. Lui retirer cette douleur et qu'il redevienne le Damon qu'il avait toujours été, le père aimant et l'amant passionné qu'il était il n'y a encore pas si longtemps.

-Bonne nuit, Elena. Chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Ce n'était pas le genre de baiser de bonne nuit qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger, mais c'était déjà mieux que le bisou sur la joue de tout à l'heure. Quand il rompit le baiser, Elena songea à lui sauter dessus, le forcer à l'aimer au moins ce soir, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Si Damon souhaitait lui parler, il lui parlerait. En attendant, elle devait être patiente… et tenter de ne pas trop penser à lui quand il serait à Hawaii.


	20. Un départ pour une arrivée

**20. Un départ pour une arrivée**

Le lendemain, Elena se réveilla sans toutefois savoir ce qui avait causé son réveil. L'appartement était silencieux et Jude, qui l'avait rejoint au petit matin au départ de son père, dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle. Pourtant, elle félicita son sixième sens quand elle entendit la serrure de la porte d'entrée être malmenée, comme si on essayait de la crocheter.

Anxieuse, elle essaya de passer les divers scénarios dans sa tête dans l'espoir d'en trouver un cohérant et rassurant. Ce ne pouvait pas être Damon, il était probablement déjà dans l'avion depuis un moment. Caroline était partie avec lui, ainsi que Tyler et Bonnie était en mission humanitaire à l'autre bout du monde. Ses parents et Jeremy auraient tout simplement frappé à la porte puisqu'ils n'avaient pas la clé, sans parler qu'elle aurait eut le droit à un coup de fil de leur part avant leur visite. Deux seules solutions restaient envisageables, et c'était les plus déplaisantes : soit c'était un voleur qui venait de désigner leur appartement comme son nouveau site de cambriolage, ou pire, Klaus était sortit du coma et venait en redemander. Maintenant complètement terrifiée, elle se glissa hors de la chambre et se dépêcha de s'armer du rouleau à pâtisserie dans la cuisine avant de revenir vers la porte qui avait finalement abandonné le combat et qui s'ouvrait…

Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, elle lâcha un cri qu'elle voulait menaçant, quoi que complètement inutile, et ferma les yeux avant de frapper de toutes ses forces. Le rouleau atteignit bien quelque chose, mais quand elle chercha à le ramener à elle pour frapper de nouveau, elle le trouva bloqué. Horrifiée, elle ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir deux grands yeux verts écarquillés qui la fixaient comme si elle était folle.

-Wô… souffla le jeune homme à qui ils appartenaient.

-Qu-Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

-Si je lâche le rouleau, tu vas pas me cogner hein?

-De un, je crois pas qu'on ai élevé les cochons ensemble, monsieur l'impoli. De deux, dites-moi d'abord qui vous êtes, je déciderai ensuite si je vous assomme ou pas.

-Mince! Damon mentait pas, quel sale caractère! Rigola le jeune homme, sans une once de méchanceté ou d'ironie dans le regard.

Il avait presque l'air trop gentil pour être un criminel… En le regardant de plus près, elle eut la vague impression de le reconnaître, mais n'était pas sûre si c'était une bonne chose. Il pouvait très bien être un copain de Klaus qu'elle aurait aperçu en France. D'un autre côté, il disait connaître Damon…

-Tu dois être Elena… j'me trompe? Demanda-t-il en lâchant le rouleau à pâtisserie, mais en gardant les mains dans les airs, prêt à parer un autre coup.

-Non. Mais toi, tu vas me dire qui tu es ou pas?

-Si, heu… Enchanté Elena, moi c'est Stefan.

Il lui tendit la main et Elena laissa tomber le rouleau qui fit un grand « bang » sur le sol.

-Stefan? Comme dans…

-Stefan Salvatore. Ton beau-frère, oui. Sourit-il.

Elena n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sur les photos que Damon lui avait montrées, Stefan ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans, elle avait toujours crût que c'était des photos récentes, mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Le jeune homme qui était devant elle était dans la jeune vingtaine, pour sûr. Et il n'avait plus rien de l'ado boutonneux, maigrichon et mal dans sa peau dont Damon avait fait le portrait. Le Stefan d'aujourd'hui était grand, plus que Damon, la peau clair et lisse, la mâchoire carrée et des yeux d'un vert émeraude qui devait en faire craquer plus d'une. Dans son regard, on y voyait très aisément une grande bonté et l'air éternellement joueur qui caractérisait les Salvatore. Cependant, contrairement à Damon, il n'avait rien d'un playboy rebelle. Son style vestimentaire était à la fois sportif et confortable, dans des tons clairs et qui dégageait une aura d'éternel adolescent. Il avait un sourire franc et chaleureux et Elena se sentit soudain parfaitement confortable en sa présence.

-Ho… Désolée de t'avoir attaqué. S'excusa-t-elle en se tournant pour le laisser entrer et cacher la rougeur sur ses joues. Je… Je suis de nature craintive, pour certaines raisons.

-Oui, Damon m'en a parlé… Enfin, il m'a raconté l'histoire de son point de vue, je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu as vécu, mais je sais que le gars n'était pas vraiment… sain.

-C'est vrai… Hum… Si tu viens voir Damon, j'ai bien peur que tu l'aies manqué, il est partit tôt ce matin et il ne sera pas de retour avant deux mois.

-Ho, je sais! La rassura-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir, c'est toi.

-Moi? Mais… pourquoi?

-Damon ne sera pas là pendant deux mois, tu viens de le dire… Tu croyais vraiment passer ces deux mois toute seule alors que tu es enceinte et qu'un psychopathe repose à l'hôpital, à deux quartiers de chez toi?

-Alors tu es ici…

-Comme baby-sitter, et oui! Désolé, si ça t'offense, mais moi non plus, je ne crois pas que ce soit très sûr de te laisser seule par les temps qui courent. Ho, et je suis aussi médecin… presque médecin… à un semestre d'être médecin.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il semblait se perdre dans sa tête. En l'entendant rire, il se tourna vers elle et sourit. Un sourire qui le faisait ressembler à son frère et Elena se retrouva immédiatement de bonne humeur.

-Tu pourras dormir dans la chambre de ton neveu. Sourit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Mon neveu tu dis… et cela ne me fais pas sentir vieux du tout. Rit-il.

-Arrêtes, tu peux pas être bien plus vieux que moi.

-Damon est mon aîné de deux ans. Et toi?

-De quatre. Marmonna-t-elle.

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ait l'air plus jeune qu'elle alors qu'il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle? Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant, maintenant…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle boudait quand Stefan se mit à rire. Mécontente, elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers le couloir où les petits pas de Jude se faisaient entendre.

-Bon matin, mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui… C'est qui, le monsieur?

-C'est Stefan. C'est ton oncle, le frère de ton papa.

-Un peu comme tonton Jeremy qui est ton frère à toi?

-Exactement.

Stefan intervint, impressionné.

-Dis-moi, garçon, t'es vraiment intelligent! Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas mon fils?

Le petit rit un peu et tendit les bras vers sa mère pour qu'elle le prenne. Elle s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le frigo.

-Tu as mangé? Je peux te préparer quelque chose.

-En fait, je crois qu'il serait plus approprié que _je_ cuisine. Pour te remercier de m'accueillir ici.

-Tu n'es pas obligé…

-J'insiste. Vas t'asseoir.

Elena haussa les épaules, résignée et alla asseoir Jude sur sa chaise avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour guider Stefan dans sa recherche des ingrédients pour le petit-déjeuner.


	21. Coup de chaleur

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Alors voilà! Le chapitre 21 est maintenant en ligne! Comme je l'ai dit sur mon LiveJournal, c'est un chapitre exclusivement Forwood. Nous devrions retomber dans les problèmes de Damon et Elena dès le prochain.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Pam**

* * *

**21. Coup de chaleur**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés à Hawaii, et ils étaient chanceux, le soleil était au rendez-vous. Quand ils n'étaient pas en train de tourner, ils passaient leur journée sur la plage à bronzer. Du moins, c'était le cas pour Caroline et les autres acteurs, malheureusement pour elle, le staff de production n'avait pas de congé et Tyler passait le plus clair de son temps à visionner des scènes, à discuter avec ses adjoints et à planifier l'horaire de tournage avec Damon. Elle qui voyait leur premier voyage sous les tropiques comme une occasion de passer du temps ensemble, elle était très déçue.

Lorsque le soleil devint plus dérangeant qu'apaisant, elle se leva, roula sa serviette sous son bras et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où le casting logeait afin de se changer, troquant son bikini pour une camisole blanche, un minishort en jeans et des sandales de cuir. Ensuite, elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un texto à Tyler.

« Ta réunion va durer encore longtemps? –Care »

Quelques secondes après, Tyler lui répondit.

« Elle vient de finir. J'suis sur le chemin de l'hôtel. –Ty »

Avec un sourire, elle réécrivit.

« Tu me manques! 3 »

Réponse de Tyler.

« Je sais. ;) »

Elle gloussa malgré elle. À ce point-ci, elle se fichait qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle voulait le voir, l'embrasser, le serrer contre elle, un point c'est tout.

En l'attendant, elle décida d'ouvrir la télévision. Bien vite, elle perdit le fil et tomba endormie, épuisée par le soleil auquel elle s'était exposée toute la journée. Ce fut un baiser sur sa tempe qui la réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba sur le sourire amusé de Tyler et sourit à son tour.

-Salut. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Salut, toi. Répondit-il doucement avant de l'embrasser.

Le contact de ses lèvres eut vite-fait de la réveiller, et elle tira sur le tee-shirt de Tyler pour qu'il s'allonge sur elle, chose qu'il fit sans trop protester. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, à s'embrasser et se câliner, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Tyler ne sonne, les stoppant dans leur élan.

-Ne réponds pas! Protesta Caroline quand il se redressa pour prendre son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

-C'est Damon. Lâcha-t-il, comme si cela expliquait tout. Allô? Non, tu ne me déranges pas… Tout de suite? Ok, j'arrive.

Caroline grogna quand il raccrocha et se leva.

-Y a-t-il une seule journée où tu ne travailles pas? Demanda-t-elle, irritée.

-Nous sommes ici _pour_ travailler, Care. À quoi tu t'attendais, à de longues promenades sur la plage? À des journées de surfs entre copains?

-Je m'attendais au moins à passer une heure ou deux avec mon copain en dehors du travail! On a passé à peine une demi-heure ensemble cette semaine!

-Je suis là pour bosser, pas pour m'amuser!

-Et pourquoi pas les deux? Se fâcha-t-elle. Après tout, il n'y a pas longtemps encore, on racontait que tu étais assez doué dans le domaine de la spontanéité. La vie au jour le jour, c'est pas ce que tu disais?

-Écoute, j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. J'admets, je suis accro à mon travail, mais j'y peux rien d'accord? Maintenant, je dois rejoindre Damon, il a besoin de moi. On se voit plus tard.

-Mais…

Il ne la laissa pas finir et quitta la chambre en coup de vent. Caroline décida que cette fois, elle en avait assez.

En jetant un regard à son horaire que Tyler avait laissé sur sa table de chevet, elle vit les scènes à tourner le lendemain et sourit.

Le lendemain... Tyler eut droit à une mauvaise surprise. D'accord, il savait que ces scènes seraient difficiles pour lui à regarder, mais avait-elle besoin d'y mettre autant de cœur?

Dans sa main, le script plastifié ne ressemblait plus à rien tellement il l'avait froissé. Ses yeux étaient scotchés à Caroline, _sa_ Caroline, qui tournait la scène la plus osée du film. D'accord, le film n'avait rien de pornographique, mais aux yeux de Tyler c'était tout aussi pire. Dans cette scène, Tara, le personnage joué par Caroline, tentait de séduire le bras-droit du vilain pour lui soutirer des informations… et réussissait. Ils en étaient maintenant à tourner les ébats entre Tara et le mec. Même si sa poitrine et son intimité étaient couverts, les petits bruits qui sortaient de ses lèvres étaient suffisants pour le rendre fou… jusqu'à ce qu'elle embrasse son coéquipier, tel qu'écrit dans le texte. Cette fois, Tyler vit rouge et gronda, insensible au fait que tout le monde autour le regardait en tentant de ne pas rire de sa réaction. À côté de lui, Damon lui fila un coup de coude pour qu'il redescende sur Terre, et Tyler ordonna la fin de la scène avant que le type ne se vienne dessus. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, Caroline était _incroyable_ dans son rôle. Parfaitement sexy, un brin dangereuse et son jeu d'acteur était mémorable. Elle avait tout des grandes actrices d'Hollywood… mais cette fois, cela jouait en la défaveur de son amoureux.

-Bien joué, Trevor. Félicita Damon en claquant l'épaule de l'acteur qui s'efforça de ne pas rougir au clin d'œil que Caroline lui envoya avant de se lever.

Bien entendu, cela n'échappa pas à Tyler qui se leva et partit à la suite de Caroline dans la salle des costumes.

-Laissez-nous. Ordonna-t-il à la maquilleuse, la coiffeuse et la costumière.

-Mais monsieur Lockwood, nous devons encore…

-J'ai dit, dehors! Se fâcha-t-il, et les trois femmes n'insistèrent pas.

Elles sortirent et Caroline examina ses ongles en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas rire sous le regard furibond de Tyler.

-À quoi tu joues? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et calculée.

-Moi? À rien, je ne fais que suivre le script.

-Et le clin d'œil après la scène?

-Il m'a avoué être nerveux avant de faire la scène, alors je lui ai juste assuré silencieusement qu'il avait bien travaillé.

-Ouais, bien sûr! Tu veux rire de moi?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je sais reconnaître une fille à la chasse quand j'en vois une. Trevor bavait littéralement pendant la scène, tu vas me dire qu'il jouait simplement son rôle?

-Évidemment! Dis-moi… tu ne serais pas jaloux? Sourit-elle finalement en se levant pour se diriger vers lui.

-D'après toi? J'ai horreur qu'on joue avec moi, Caroline.

-Si tu travaillais un peu moins et que tu m'accordais un peu plus d'attention, je n'aurais pas besoin de séduire un autre pour attirer ton regard. Siffla-t-elle, mécontente avant de se retourner.

La tension atteignit alors son apogée, et tout s'écroula. Tyler la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle des costumes, jusqu'à son bureau.

-Tyler! Protesta-t-elle. Tu me fais mal!

-Bien! Répliqua-t-il en entrant dans son bureau et en claquant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…?

Il la coupa en l'embrassant sauvagement et en la plaquant contre le mur. Malgré elle, Caroline ne put ignorer son désir qui se cumulait depuis plus d'un mois et répondit à son baiser. À l'aide de mouvements experts, il lui retira les horribles sous-vêtements de tournage qui protégeaient sa pudeur pendant la dernière scène et déboutonna son propre pantalon qu'il baissa juste assez pour libérer son érection. D'un coup de rein habile, il la pénétra et fit taire son cri dans un baiser langoureux. Le but étant de les soulager rapidement, il s'écrivit une note mentale afin de se rappeler de l'emmener dîner sur le bord de la plage le soir même pour se faire pardonner et lui donner une première fois plus romantique que celle-ci.

-Ty… Tyler! Gémit-elle quand il commença finalement à bouger ses hanches.

-Tu es à moi! Grogna-t-il, possessif.

-Oui! Juste à toi, c'est promis.

Il accéléra le rythme, voulant à tout prix les satisfaire avant que quelqu'un, du genre Damon, ne vienne les interrompre. Pour réponse, elle enroula une jambe autour de ses hanches et épousa leur rythme avec les siennes. Il leur semblait désormais que la température de la pièce avait monté de 10 degrés, une fine pellicule de sueur se formant sur le front de Tyler et la poitrine de Caroline alors qu'ils approchaient de leur apogée. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent enfin, Tyler l'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois-ci, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

-C'était… commença-t-elle.

-Insuffisant.

-Quoi? Fit-elle, surprise.

-C'était trop court, trop… spontané. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la première fois que j'aurais voulu pour nous.

-Dans ce cas… souffla-t-elle, avec un petit rire. On a qu'à dire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un super torride, et délicieux rêve.

-Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de tout ce que j'ai l'intention de te faire ce soir.

-J'ai déjà hâte d'y être! Sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Avec un sourire de son cru, il l'embrassa doucement pendant qu'on frappait à la porte.

-Ty! Appela Damon, visiblement mécontent. On n'attend plus que vous pour la prochaine scène. Lâche un peu le cul de ta copine et grouille le tien!

Caroline eut alors un fou rire dans lequel Tyler ne put s'empêcher de tomber.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de m'ajouter à vos amis sur LiveJournal pour des extraits exclusifs de mes fics, le compte-rendu de mon cheminement et quelques extra. Pseudonyme: Paminformatic**

**Si vous ne m'ajouter pas dans vos amis, vous ne pouvez pas lire mon journal, je sais je suis parano comme ça! :P**

**À bientôt!**

**Pam**


	22. Loin des yeux

**Coucou tout le monde! Je sais, j'ai été affreusement longue avant de poster la suite, mais comme je l'ai expliqué sur mon LiveJournal, ce chapitre-ci et le prochain sont intimement liés et je voulais être sûre d'être satisfaite des deux avant de poster celui-ci, et disons que j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire le prochain, mais ce soir, ç'a comme... débloquer et c'est pourquoi vous avez droit à deux chapitres ce soir! Youhou! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**P4M**

* * *

**22. Loin des yeux…**

-Maman, je peux avoir ça? Demanda Jude en pointant le camion Tonka téléguidé géant en plein milieu de la vitrine du magasin d'en face.

-Jude, soupira sa mère. Noël vient de passer, tu ne trouves pas que tu as eu assez de cadeau?

-Non. Répondit le petit, franchement.

-Tu as eu un cadeau de moi, de papa, de tante Caroline, tante Bonnie, oncle Jeremy, grand-mère, grand-père et Tyler. Pour moi, ça fait huit cadeaux et c'est beaucoup pour un petit garçon de trois ans.

-Trois ans et demi! Protesta Jude.

-En quoi est-ce que cela change quelque chose?

-C'est six mois de plus… ricana Stefan dans son café.

-Ho toi, tais-toi! Le châtia Elena avec un regard réprobateur, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais il a raison. Soutint Stefan. Il lui manque un cadeau.

-De qui? Soupira la jeune Gilbert.

-De moi, tiens! Je ne lui ai rien offert pour Noël, j'dois remédier à ça.

La serveuse arriva à cet instant.

-Vous avez terminé? Demanda-t-elle en souriant un peu trop chaleureusement à Stefan.

-C'est terminé pour moi et le petit. Elena?

-Je n'ai pas fini mon thé, mais vous pouvez emporter l'assiette.

-Tiens. Fit Stefan en fouillant dans sa poche pour sortir quelques billets. Paye avec ça quand tu auras terminé. Je vais acheter le Tonka à mon neveu pendant ce temps.

Elena roula des yeux en prenant les billets. Jude sauta en bas de la banquette et Stefan le suivit, l'aida à s'habiller et le guida, une main posée sur son épaule pour le tenir près de lui pendant qu'ils sortaient du restaurant et traversaient la rue. Lorsqu'ils furent disparus dans le magasin de jouets, Elena sortit son téléphone pour regarder ses messages. Aucune réponse de Damon. Pas une seule fois cette semaine il n'avait répondu à ses texto. Mais elle refusait de se laisser abattre. S'il avait perdu toute certitude de la mériter, elle non. Elle n'allait pas l'abandonner, et elle continuerait à lui écrire à tous les jours, même s'il ne répondait pas. De cette façon, elle lui montrait qu'elle ne renonçait pas à lui. En prenant une grande inspiration, elle commença à taper.

« Bonjour mon amour, je sais qu'il est très tôt chez toi, mais je n'aurai probablement pas d'autres occasions de t'écrire aujourd'hui puisque je dois aller à un photo-shoot toute la journée. J'écris simplement pour te souhaiter un bon matin et te dire que je t'aime, je pense beaucoup à toi, ainsi que Jude, et j'ai très hâte que tu reviennes pour que je puisse de nouveau sentir tes bras autour de moi. Je sais que tu es probablement très occupé, mais si tu as le temps, aujourd'hui, essaie de répondre, ok? Je t'aime fort! –Elena. »

Elle rangea son téléphone et termina son thé d'une traite avant de laisser le montant dû et le pourboire sur la table et de sortir dehors pour attendre son beau-frère et son fils. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent avec l'immense boîte contenant le camion. Jude avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et trottait à côté de Stefan qui tenait la boîte par-dessus son épaule. Elena sourit en voyant à quelle vitesse Jude s'était accommodé à Stefan. Il était presque plus proche de lui que de Tyler, les liens du sang aidant, et Elena n'avait aucune inquiétude que Jude puisse tomber sur les nerfs de son oncle puisque lui-même ne restait jamais longtemps sans chercher son neveu du regard. Ensemble, ils avaient l'air de deux meilleurs amis qui se connaissaient depuis toujours et malgré la différence d'âge, Stefan n'avait aucune difficulté à prendre plaisir à jouer avec Jude. Il était comme un grand enfant et Elena l'appréciait pour ça.

-Maman, regarde comme la boîte est grosse! S'exclama Jude en courant vers sa mère une fois la rue traversée.

-Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais à en faire un garage pour son Tonka. Sourit Stefan en approchant. Tu as du matériel de bricolage chez toi? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas, mais il y a un magasin qui vend toutes sortes de papiers et d'accessoires au coin de la rue. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin.

-Tu ne viens pas, maman? Demanda le petit, déçu.

-Non, bonhomme. Ta maman doit aller travailler. Répondit Stefan à sa place.

-Tu vas rester avec ton oncle aujourd'hui, d'accord? Maman sera là pour te border ce soir. Le rassura-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser sa petite joue rougie par le froid.

-Bye Elena. Sourit Stefan en replaçant la boîte de manière à être plus confortable.

-Bye. Rit-elle. Ne reste pas trop longtemps avec ce truc sur ton dos.

-Dit-elle au médecin. Railla Stefan.

-Presque médecin. Le reprit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-T'as raison. Presque.

Elle rit et embrassa sa joue avant de se diriger vers un taxi arrêté plus loin. Stefan la regarda s'éloigner un instant, le regard un peu hagard et finit par reprendre ses esprits et guider Jude vers sa voiture. Après avoir placé le nouveau jouet du petit dans le coffre, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de bricolage.

-Dis, tonton Stefan? Demanda Jude alors qu'ils parcouraient les allées.

-Quoi?

-Combien de temps il va être parti mon papa?

-Il lui reste un peu plus d'un mois de travail… Il te manque, pas vrai?

-Oui. Il avait l'air triste avant de partir, et maman aussi est triste maintenant. Est-ce qu'ils vont aller mieux?

-Je l'espère.

-J'aime pas les voir triste.

-Moi non plus.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un certain temps, puis Stefan reprit, plus enjoué :

-Hé! Et si on se dépêchait de trouver tout ce dont on a besoin pour ton garage, puis qu'on allait au parc pour essayer ton nouveau camion?

-Ouais! S'enthousiasma l'enfant en tapant des mains.

-On y va! S'écria Stefan en partant à courir avec le chariot.

-Hé, attend-moi! Rit Jude en courant à sa suite.

Damon se réveilla en entendant son téléphone vibrer trois fois, signe qu'il avait reçu un message.

« Elena… songea-t-il en prenant son téléphone. »

Il était heureux qu'elle lui écrive à tous les jours, bien que lui-même n'avait pas le courage de lui répondre. Après tout, qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire? Qu'il allait mieux? C'était faux. Qu'il allait mal? Cela l'inquiéterait.

« Tu peux lui dire que tu l'aimes! Le réprimanda sévèrement sa conscience. Qu'elle te manque, que tu ne cesses de penser à elle nuit et jour! Ou mieux : appelle-la! »

Parcourant la liste de ses contacts, il sélectionna « Portable d'Elena » et porta son téléphone à son oreille. La sonnerie se fit entendre et son cœur commença à battre plus vite.

Dring…

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire?

Dring…

Allez, répond!

Dring…

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas?

Dring…

-Allô? Répondit une voix masculine qui le surprit.

-Salut, heu… est-ce qu'Elena est là?

-Elle est en train de s'habiller. Je peux prendre le message?

S'habiller? Comment ça s'habiller? Et c'était qui ce mec, d'abord?

-Allô? Hésita le gars. Vous êtes toujours là?

-Oui, désolé. J'aurais pas dû appeler.

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de l'homme. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il la comprenait. Mais c'était quand même douloureux.

Tel un zombie, il se leva et alla chercher la bouteille de scotch qu'on lui avait offert à son arrivée à l'hôtel.

-Mademoiselle Gilbert! L'interpella un éclairagiste quand elle sortit de la salle des costumes. Votre téléphone a sonné.

-Qui c'était? Demanda-t-elle en prenant son téléphone pour vérifier ses appels.

-Votre petit-ami je crois… Je crois que j'ai fait une gourde, vous devriez le rappeler.

-Oui, j'en ai pour une minute. Acquiesça-t-elle en s'éloignant, le téléphone sur l'oreille.

Dring…

S'il te plaît, ne soit pas en colère.

Dring…

Allez, je t'en prie, répond!

Dring…

« Vous avez rejoint la boîte vocale de Damon, laissez-moi un message. »

-Salut, c'est moi. Écoute, je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu quand tu as appelé. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées alors, appelle-moi dès que tu as ce message pour qu'on s'explique, d'accord? Je t'aime.

Après avoir laissé son message, elle raccrocha et s'efforça de se focaliser sur son travail. Secrètement, elle était fébrile. Damon l'avait rappelée!

* * *

**Alors? Le chapitre 23, tout de suite après!**


	23. Loin du coeur

**Et voilà! Chapitre 23 et un super bouleversement! Donnez-moi votre avis!**

**Enjoy!**

**P4M**

* * *

**23. … loin du cœur.**

Caroline se réveilla sur le son de la douche. Paresseusement, elle se retourna sur le dos et sourit en remarquant que l'intérieur de ses cuisses lui faisait mal. Le contraire l'aurait surpris, avec toutes les positions que Tyler lui avait fait essayer. Elle devait l'avouer, il était à la hauteur de sa réputation. N'ayant jamais connu rien d'autre que le sexe avec Matt, elle se doutait qu'elle était probablement très novice en la matière, mais l'expérience Tyler n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Pour commencer, il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle et cela se voyait. Il savait parfaitement comment lui donner du plaisir, comment la faire gémir, la faire crier et la faire supplier. Mais ce n'était pas seulement le sexe qui l'avait fait chavirer. La soirée qu'il lui avait offerte hier soir avait été magique, d'un tel romantisme qu'elle avait eut peine à reconnaître son petit-ami.

-À quoi pensez-vous, mademoiselle Forbes? Demanda Tyler en la tirant de sa rêverie.

Caroline leva les yeux vers lui et sentit le désir pointer de nouveau le bout de son nez. Il sortait de la douche et ses cheveux laissaient s'écouler des perles d'eau sur son torse. Il avait l'air… alléchant!

-À toi. Finit-elle par répondre, honnêtement. Tu viens t'allonger un instant?

Ayant bien sûr remarqué son regard affamé pendant qu'elle le regardait, il laissa échapper un rictus amusé avant de se plier à sa demande et de revenir s'allonger à ses côtés, la serviette blanche qui entourait sa taille laissée de côté. Caroline vint se caler contre lui et il pencha la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Mmm… soupira-t-elle. C'était vraiment la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

-J'en suis content.

-J'en reviens pas, tout ce que j'ai fait… rougit-elle.

Il rigola, une pointe de fierté dans le regard malgré lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Cependant, son regard fut bientôt de nouveau distrait par le corps de rêve qui lui avait fait vivre toutes ces émotions. Sournoisement, elle s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres et passa une jambe par-dessus ses hanches pour le chevaucher.

-Oh oh... rit-il. Je crois que j'ai créé un monstre.

-Un monstre affamé. Vas-tu être un bon maître et le nourrir convenablement? Susurra-t-elle en traçant un chemin de baisers de son cou jusqu'à son estomac.

Il la ramena impérativement jusqu'à ses lèvres et la fit rouler sur le dos pendant qu'elle riait. En l'embrassant de nouveau, il se plaça à l'entrée de son corps et la fit sienne une nouvelle fois. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge à la sensation de son membre à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas trop mal?

-Non, tout va bien. Chuchota-t-elle en jetant ses hanches vers l'avant pour créer une friction qui les fit soupirer tous les deux.

En souriant, il commença à lui faire l'amour tendrement.

Il en était à sa troisième bouteille de whiskey de la journée quand il daigna sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel. Sa tristesse, qui l'avait poussé à boire, s'était maintenant transformée en colère sourde. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça? Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était parti! Elle qui disait l'aimer, comment avait-elle put lui tourner le dos aussi facilement?

« Peut-être que cela date d'avant Klaus… » ricana le petit démon sur son épaule.

« Elle t'aurait trompé tout du long? Ridicule! » s'entêta l'ange sur son autre épaule.

« Réfléchis, Salvatore, t'es plein aux as, et t'es aussi accro à elle qu'un junkie l'est à l'héroïne. Le parfait poisson! »

« Elena t'aime, Damon. Tu lui as donné un fils, elle attend votre deuxième enfant! »

« Si ça se trouve, le deuxième, il est même pas de toi! »

Damon arriva finalement à son deuxième logis, le bar de l'hôtel. Oh, il serait bien resté dans sa chambre, mais il était à court de réconfort liquide…

-Damon Salvatore? S'étonna une voix à sa gauche, le tirant de ses pensées noires.

Il leva les yeux de son verre de bourbon pour croiser ceux d'une belle blonde à la poitrine avantageuse. Au fond de lui, une minuscule étincelle de culpabilité naquit à penser de telles choses à propos d'une autre qu'Elena, mais elle disparut presque aussitôt quand la bimbo s'approcha de lui en balançant ses hanches exagérément.

-Ça alors, j'ignorais que vous logiez ici! S'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Comment va le tournage de votre film?

-Ça avance, mademoiselle…

-Star. Andie Star. Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis journaliste, on m'a envoyée pour vous interviewer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas traqué jusqu'ici, je loge aussi à cet hôtel et j'ai eu envie de prendre un verre avant de me coucher et de me rendre au plateau de tournage demain matin.

-Et bien, puisque vous m'avez trouvé, pourquoi ne pas commencer l'interview tout de suite. Proposa-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

« T'es vraiment stupide! » le réprimanda l'ange pendant que le démon riait aux éclats.

« Ça c'est une réaction de mec! » sourit ce dernier en tapant des mains, fièrement.

Damon ricana dans son verre quand la journaliste, souriante, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et sortit son calepin…

* * *

**Alors? Fâchés? Je vous l'avait dit que le Delena vivrait de nouveaux bouleversements! :P**


	24. Les péchés du père

**Salut tout le monde! Premièrement, je tiens à dire un merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je lis chacune d'entre elles avidemment, et savoir que vous aimez cette fic qui, je vais vous l'avouer, n'était qu'à la base un moyen de me défouler et de pratiquer mes lemons, me va droit au coeur. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la volonté nécessaire pour bâtir un réelle histoire si vous ne m'aviez pas suivie. Merci beaucoup! :)**

**Comme vous semblez être des amateurs d'émotions fortes, voici un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire. Stefan dévoile un aspect du passé des Salvatore à Elena qui comprend un peu mieux par quoi Damon est passé. Je vous préviens, l'accident mentionné est loin d'être seulement... mentionné. Il sera exploré en flashback dans les prochains chapitres. :D Enjoy!**

**xoxo  
P4M**

* * *

**24. Les péchés du père**

Elena attendit l'appel de Damon toute la journée… mais jamais il n'appela. En soupirant, elle quitta le photo-shoot le cœur lourd. Elle avait manqué son appel, et maintenant, soit il lui faisait la gueule, soit il était replongé tête première dans son travail et n'avait pas le temps de lui parler. Dans les deux cas, elle risquait de ne pas entendre parler de lui pendant un moment… et ça l'angoissait. Elle détestait avoir Damon loin d'elle alors qu'il n'allait pas bien. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait faire comme bêtises quand il était bouleversé?

En entrant chez elle, elle trouva Jude et Stefan endormis devant la télé. Attendrie, elle décida de ne pas les réveiller tout de suite et enleva son manteau avant de faire chauffer le reste du dîner. Quand elle eut terminé, elle fit la vaisselle et regarda l'heure : 22h17. Elle ferait peut-être mieux de réveiller les garçons.

En entrant dans le salon, elle alla secouer l'épaule de Stefan qui grogna un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de lui sourire.

-Salut, toi. Dit-il doucement.

-Salut. Il faudrait mettre Jude au lit.

-Ouais. Bâilla-t-il. Ok.

Aussi naturellement que s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, Stefan prit Jude dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à la chambre de Damon et Elena. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé, Stefan ressortit de la chambre et remarqua son air un peu morose.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il, gentiment.

-Oui, très bien. Mentit-elle automatiquement.

-Menteuse. Ricana-t-il.

-Pardon?

-Tu me dis la vérité tout de suite ou je te cuisine?

Elle soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir, et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait plus l'énergie pour cacher sa déprime.

-Damon a appelé. Avoua-t-elle.

-Et…? La poussa-t-il.

-Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai répondu. J'étais en salle de costume et un technicien a répondu à ma place. Je l'ai rappelé aussitôt, je lui ai laissé un message, mais il n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Je ne sais pas si je dois le rappeler ou lui envoyer un texto, peut-être qu'il n'a tout simplement pas le temps de prendre ses messages…

-C'est sûrement ça. La rassura Stefan. Damon est quelqu'un qui prend son travail à cœur. S'il ne t'a pas répondu, c'est qu'il n'a pas le temps, alors sois patiente. Je suis certain qu'il rappellera aussitôt qu'il aura ton message et que tout ce malentendu sera oublié en un rien de temps.

Elle sourit, un peu rassurée, mais soupira tout de même, épuisée.

-Hé, relaxe! L'encouragea Stefan en la prenant dans ses bras. Le stress c'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Sa présence était rassurante, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle était contente que Stefan, même s'il n'était pas exactement le Salvatore dont elle avait besoin maintenant, soit là avec elle.

-Stefan?

-Oui? S'enquit-il.

-Toi qui connais Damon depuis toujours… est-ce qu'il lui est déjà arrivé d'être dans cet état?

-Comment exactement?

-En détresse… perdu… mélancolique.

Stefan soupira et se recula pour s'adosser au mur, les yeux fermés.

-Malheureusement, c'est la parfaite description du Damon avec lequel j'ai grandis.

-Oh… Et quand est-ce que ça a changé?

-Quand notre père est mort et que Damon a quitté l'Italie. Il disait qu'il voulait avoir un nouveau départ. Repartir à zéro et être quelqu'un d'autre… Il ne t'a jamais raconté comment était notre père?

-Je sais qu'il était… du genre colérique. Il s'emportait souvent.

-Il a été généreux. Cette ordure ne mérite pas de telles louanges. Grinça Stefan d'un ton sombre. Notre père n'était pas seulement colérique. Il était violent, alcoolique et n'avait aucun remord à battre notre mère devant nous. Il ne se gênait pas pour nous taper non plus, mais son défouloir préféré, c'était Damon. J'ignore pourquoi, mais à ses yeux, Damon ne faisait jamais rien de bien. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de le réprimander, de l'humilier, et de le faire sentir comme une merde.

-Ça dût être terrible. Vouloir à tout prix plaire à son parent et se rendre compte que c'est perdu d'avance.

-Au contraire, Damon n'a jamais cherché à lui plaire. Il le détestait et contestait le moindre de ses ordres. C'était comme s'il voulait s'assurer que Giuseppe ne se défoule que sur lui, et nous laisse tranquille. Ça marchait la plupart du temps. Il m'a évité une bonne douzaine de raclées de cette manière.

-Il prenait des coups à ta place? Hoqueta-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Et à celle de notre mère. De nous trois, Damon est sans doute celui qui en a le plus bavé. Et ça a été pire après la mort de notre mère.

Cette fois, Elena put remarquer la rage pure dans les yeux de Stefan avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux et ne serre les poings.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, se doutant bien qu'elle n'allait pas aimer l'histoire.

Stefan leva les yeux vers elle et elle y discerna des larmes.

-Je devais avoir 10 ans quand ça s'est passé. Croassa-t-il. J'étais parti en weekend avec la famille d'un de mes amis et je n'ai eu droit qu'à la version peaufinée. Du moins, à l'époque.

-Qui était?

-D'après ce que mon père et les domestiques ont rapporté, elle était tombée dans l'escalier et s'était brisée la nuque.

-Et ce n'était pas le cas?

-Je ne l'ai appris que lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans. Damon m'a raconté la vérité et l'a ensuite dit à la police. Ils ont enfermés mon père, qui est mort quelques mois plus tard, d'un cancer du poumon. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes allés à son enterrement.

-C'était lui qui l'avait tuée… Devina-t-elle, effarée.

-Elle voulait le quitter. Mais quand elle le lui a annoncé, il s'est énervé. Damon s'est interposé, comme toujours, et notre père a dirigée sa colère vers lui. Il a prit Damon par la gorge et pour la première fois de sa vie, notre mère a eut la réaction instinctive de protéger son enfant. Elle a commencé à frapper notre père et il l'a poussée… dans les escaliers.

-Ho mon dieu, c'est terrible! Et Damon a tout vu!

-C'est lui qui a appelé la police, sous ordres de notre père, et qui a raconté l'histoire comme si c'était un accident. Il a tenu la main de notre père durant l'enterrement à laquelle ce salaud a fait semblant de pleurer! Aux yeux de tous, notre père était un mari en deuil d'une femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur… Alors qu'en vérité, il s'est passé un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il n'autorise Damon à appeler la police et l'ambulance. Et sa nuque était intacte. Ce qui l'a tuée c'était sa côte qui avait perforé le poumon.

-Alors elle…

-Elle aurait pu survivre, si elle avait été emmenée à l'hôpital aussitôt… à la place, mon père l'a laissée souffrir pendant 15 minutes avant d'appeler les urgences. Elle est morte durant le trajet.

-Seigneur…

Elle s'était toujours doutée que Damon avait eut une enfance difficile, mais à le regarder, elle en était venue à croire que ce n'était pas trop grave, qu'il était passé par-dessus. Maintenant, elle se demandait comment ça se faisait qu'il en soit ressortit aussi sain d'esprit. Son homme était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas craqué avant relevait du miracle.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'en a jamais parlé? Demanda-t-elle, tout de même un peu ébranlée qu'il lui ait caché ça.

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Cela n'aurait pas ramené notre mère, ni effacé nos mauvais souvenirs. Quand notre père est mort, Damon a vu une possibilité de s'en sortir et d'oublier. Maintenant, pour une raison ou une autre, cela semble revenir le hanter.

-Je dois l'appeler. Il faut que je lui parle. Décida-t-elle en commençant à se diriger vers son téléphone.

-Non, non Elena! Lui rappeler n'arrangera rien, cela ne servirait qu'à le mettre en colère contre nous deux. Vaut mieux le laisser gérer par lui-même pour l'instant.

-Mais c'est terrible comme traumatisme. Je peux peut-être le convaincre de se confier à un spécialiste, ça pourrait l'aider.

-Si tu y tiens, très bien. Mais pas tout de suite. Attend qu'il soit rentré au moins. Le remuer ne fera que perturber son travail, et c'est son seul échappatoire pour l'instant.

Elena n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais Stefan connaissait son frère alors s'il disait qu'il valait mieux attendre…

-Ok. Finit-elle par acquiescer.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. C'est une nouvelle dure à encaisser, même quand ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons vécu.

-J'aurais aimé être là pour le soutenir… Pour _vous_ soutenir. Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-On s'en est bien sortis. Sourit-il.

-Mais si tu as besoin d'en parler…

-Je saurai où te trouver. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui m'importe c'est que toi et mon futur neveu ou ma future nièce soyez en santé, alors vas dormir. La gronda-t-il, joueur.

Elle sourit à son tour et se tourna vers sa chambre pendant que Stefan se dirigeait vers la sienne.

-Bonne nuit, Stefan.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Avec un sourire, elle ouvrit la porte et alla rejoindre son fils dans le royaume des rêves. Pendant ce temps, Stefan s'assoyait sur son lit en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas alerter Elena, mais lui aussi s'inquiétait du manque de nouvelles de la part de Damon. Il avait vu son frère dans cet état, bien des années auparavant. Il savait qu'il devait veiller sur lui, coûte que coûte, mais le fait que son aîné soit à l'autre bout du pays, loin de ceux qu'il aimait, était loin de lui faciliter la tâche.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone sur la table de chevet, pesant le pour et le contre de s'il fallait qu'il appelle Damon ou pas…

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Assez angst à votre goût?**

**À la prochaine!**


	25. Remords

**Bonjour adorables lecteurs! Je vais vous avouer un truc, l'histoire n'était pas sensée prendre cette tournure, mais j'ai été incapable de sortir ce revirement de situation de ma tête alors... Damon et Elena se retrouvent dans ce chapitre! Ne soyez pas trop enthousiastes, je leur réserve une bien pire épreuve qu'au départ! Muahaha!**

**Je sais, je suis dure avec eux, mais ce n'est que passager. Toutes ces embrouilles n'ont qu'un seul but: les faire revenir ensemble plus forts et plus amoureux que jamais.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**P4M**

* * *

**25. Remords**

Couché sur le dos, il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder la femme qui dormait à côté de lui. La regarder rendrait les choses trop réelles, trop vraies…

Il avait trompé Elena. La seule femme qu'il avait réellement aimée, la mère de son fils, enceinte de leur deuxième enfant. Il avait franchit la limite, s'était aventuré loin de sa zone de sécurité. Elena était la seule qui refusait qu'il baisse les bras, mais maintenant, il allait la perdre pour de bon… Dans un sens peut-être qu'il le méritait. Il avait fait tant de mauvaises choses, posé tant d'actes pour lesquels il ressentait maintenant des remords.

Il avait ouvert son téléphone ce matin pour accéder à son agenda, et avait vu son message. Il l'avait écouté, entendu sa voix qui avait suffit à raviver son cœur qu'il croyait éteint. Peut importait ce qu'il avait pu penser hier soir, l'évidence le frappait maintenant en plein visage : c'était Elena, et jamais elle n'aurait pu poser le moindre geste pour le faire souffrir. Jamais elle n'aurait pu songer à aller voir ailleurs alors qu'il était si perdu. Elle l'aimait, au moins autant qu'il l'aimait… mais lui, il avait couché avec une autre, une inconnue, sur un coup de tête, par simple vengeance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Il sursauta quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. En regardant l'afficheur, il vit que c'était Stefan. En soupirant, il se leva et appuya sur le bouton vert avant de porter son téléphone à son oreille.

-Allô?

-Salut frérot. Comment tu vas?

-Pas trop bien. Avoua-t-il, conscient qu'il était inutile de mentir à son petit frère.

-Elena m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé hier. Votre malentendu. Tu sais qu'elle ne t'aurait jamais trompé n'est-ce pas?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de la défendre, Stef. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça.

-Et il ne t'est pas passé par la tête de lui téléphoner pour le lui dire? Pour la rassurer?

Damon resta silencieux un instant, et Stefan comprit aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Damon?

-C'était une erreur. J'étais soûl, j'étais bouleversé et…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Répéta Stefan, plus clairement.

-J'ai… couché avec une autre. Une femme que je ne compte même pas revoir de toute façon!

Il entendit Stefan soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Il savait qu'il l'avait déçu, et que son petit frère se retenait pour ne pas lui gueuler dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant? Demanda finalement le plus jeune Salvatore d'une voix lasse.

-Je sais pas. Je crois que… Non je sais vraiment pas, Stefan.

-Je vais te conseiller un truc. Pas en tant que médecin, mais en tant que frère. Prend des vacances. Reviens auprès d'Elena, occupes-toi d'elle pendant la grossesse et retrouve goût à la vie. Je sais que… que depuis ce qui est arrivé à maman, c'est vraiment dur pour toi de vivre normalement, mais tu dois passer par-dessus, Damon. Tu as une famille maintenant, ta douleur est aussi la leur.

-Oui… Je… Tu as raison. Je mets quelques trucs en ordre, je fais mes valises et je reviens.

-Bien. À bientôt, mon frère.

-À bientôt. Oh! Et ne dis rien à Elena s'il te plaît!

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire de toute façon. Salut.

-Bye.

Il raccrocha. Au même moment, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une forte odeur de parfum l'envelopper. Cela semblait si bon hier, mais aujourd'hui, cela l'écœurait.

-Bon matin, bel étalon. Susurra Andie à son oreille. On va prendre une douche avant que tu ailles travailler?

-Non. Je suis désolé, ce serait mieux que tu partes tout de suite. Répondit-il, froidement.

-Vraiment? Tu ne veux pas jouer une dernière partie? Il me semblait que tu aimais ça, hier soir.

-C'était bien. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu n'es pas ce que je veux.

Il entendit Andie lâcher un rire bref derrière lui.

-Les artistes. Soupira-t-elle, incrédule. Vous êtes tous pareils.

Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, Damon téléphonait à ses coéquipiers, mettait les choses en ordres. Il y eut quelques cris, quelques protestations, mais il s'en ficha. À la fin, il eut tout de même ce qu'il voulait : son congé. Après avoir fait ses valises, il réserva ses billets sur Internet et appela un taxi.

Il rentrait à la maison. Il allait retrouver Elena.

-Oui, d'accord. C'est promis, maman. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime et passe le « bonne nuit » à papa. C'est promis, je lui dirai. Bonne nuit, maman.

-Qui c'était? Demanda Jude en arrivant à côté de sa mère

-C'était Grand-mère. Elle me fait dire qu'elle t'embrasse très fort et qu'elle a très hâte de te voir.

-Moi aussi, je l'aime. Sourit le petit.

-Et moi donc. Rit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Prêt pour le dodo?

-Il est où, tonton Stefan?

-J'en sais rien. Il a dit qu'il avait des trucs à faire en ville. Vous ne maniganceriez pas un mauvais coup ensemble, tous les deux? Blagua-t-elle en embrassant son fils sur la joue.

-Non. Répondit-il, honnêtement, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Stefan qui traînait une énorme valise.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-elle, amusée, mais surprise à la fois.

-Ça c'est… et bien, regarde par toi-même.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et cette fois, le cœur d'Elena fit un bond. Devant elle se tenait Damon, le visage marqué par la fatigue du voyage. Néanmoins, elle put voir dans ses yeux à quel point il était heureux de la voir et elle sentit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler des siens.

-Tu es revenu. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis revenu. Confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire avant de s'avancer pour les prendre, elle et Jude, dans ses bras.

Malgré elle, et bien qu'elle se sente complètement idiote à cause de cela, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il était revenu, et il voulait encore d'elle.

-Heum… J'vais mettre Jude au lit puis… J'vais squatter le canapé. Intervint maladroitement Stefan avant de s'avancer lentement vers eux pour prendre le petit dans ses bras.

-Merci, Stefan. Le remercia finalement Elena en souriant doucement.

-Pour quoi? J'ai rien fait.

-Si. Tu me l'as ramené. Insista-t-elle, sérieuse.

-Non, j'ai rien fait… s'entêta Stefan, borné, mais avec un sourire coupable au bord des lèvres. Et il serait revenu de toute façon! Clora-t-il avant de se diriger vers la chambre du petit.

-Bonne nuit, papa! S'exclama Jude. Bonne nuit, maman!

-Bonne nuit, bonhomme. Répondit Damon pendant qu'Elena lui faisait un petit signe de main.

-J'aurai mes écouteurs cette nuit, si…

-Bonne nuit, Stefan! Le coupa Damon avec un regard désapprobateur.

Son cadet lui dédia une moue moqueuse avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Jude. À l'instant même, Damon prit la main de sa petite amie et l'entraîna vers leur chambre avant de refermer la porte et d'y adosser Elena. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant le regard avide de son amoureux.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué! Murmura-t-il en posant les mains sur son corps.

Elena hoqueta faiblement quand il caressa ses côtes avant de descendre jusqu'à son ventre déjà un peu plus rond que la dernière fois qu'il avait réellement posé les yeux sur elle.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Avoua-t-il à mi-voix avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le petit bedon.

-Damon… murmura Elena, timidement.

Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre le comportement de son petit-ami. Avant de partir, il était froid, distant et mélancolique, et maintenant qu'il était revenu, il semblait en véritable adoration devant elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Cela la chicotait un peu, elle devait l'avouer.

-Oui, mon amour? Demanda-t-il en relevant brièvement la tête avant de plonger son visage dans son cou et d'y laisser une traînée de baisers humides.

-Je croyais… Tu… Tu disais que… Avant de partir… balbutia-t-elle pendant qu'il la conduisait jusqu'au lit.

-J'avais tord. Je te veux, et c'était idiot de tenter d'ignorer l'évidence. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de la coucher sur le matelas et de remonter sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à ses hanches.

Elle soupira quand il fit courir ses doigts à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle ne pouvait nier plus longtemps qu'elle se languissait de son toucher depuis leur dernière fois, à sa sortie de prison. Sa grossesse n'aidait pas non plus, rendant son corps encore plus sensible à chaque sensation qu'il lui donnait. Elle gémit alors, en sentant les lèvres de Damon contre son aine.

-Damon! Je t'en prie! Supplia-t-elle alors qu'il faisait lentement glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, suivant sa trajectoire avec sa langue jusqu'à sa cheville.

Une fois le sous-vêtement sur le sol, il leva les yeux vers elle et saisit ses deux chevilles qu'il plaça sur ses épaules avant de remonter son visage jusqu'au niveau de son sexe. Sans la quitter des yeux, il ouvrit la bouche, sortit sa langue et lécha lentement du bas de ses lèvres jusqu'à son clitoris qu'il suçota brièvement avant de reprendre son manège, tout aussi lentement. Deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. La tête d'Elena se jetait de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche encore et encore pendant que de petites plaintes s'échappaient de sa bouche. Ses doigts étaient accrochés aux cheveux de Damon qui prenait son temps, inconscient de la torture qu'il lui faisait subir.

-Damon! Gémit-elle, incapable d'en prendre plus. Je te veux en moi, tout de suite!

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. En agrippant encore plus ses hanches, il se contenta de la lécher plus rapidement, d'enfoncer sa langue plus profondément en elle et de sucer son clitoris plus fortement. Bientôt, les petits halètements d'Elena se transformèrent en gémissements, et elle dût plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde dans l'appartement. Quand elle se sentit atteindre l'extase, elle cria dans sa paume et tira presque douloureusement les cheveux de Damon de son autre main. Satisfait, il lécha le fruit de son orgasme jusqu'à la dernière goutte et releva la tête vers elle. Cela prit un instant avant qu'elle ne redescende de son sommet, mais quand elle fut de retour avec lui, elle le regarda amoureusement et caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Souffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Son cœur se tordit à ces mots. Il se sentait hypocrite, il se sentait malfaisant, à lui faire l'amour alors que pas 24 heures plus tôt il était avec une autre. Mais il regrettait tellement. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle et il l'aimait tellement. Il lui avait refusé toute affection pendant plus d'un mois et si elle en était venue à le tromper, cela aurait été de sa faute à lui, pas à elle. Il méritait de la perdre, mais il refusait. Il était accro, il était obsédé, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Alors qu'il remontait le long de son corps, il s'efforça de ne penser qu'à la douceur de son corps, à l'amour qu'ils partageaient et au nouvel enfant qui allait bientôt s'ajouter à leur famille. Quand elle le fit rouler sur le dos pour prendre le contrôle de leurs ébats, il la laissa faire et se contenta de répondre à ses attentes en y mettant chaque parcelle de son être. Quand il la pénétra, il soupira. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait! Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches quand il se redressa pour atteindre son point sensible, et du même fait, la serrer contre lui et lui chuchoter à l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait. À quel point elle lui avait manqué. Et ses doux gémissements contre son cou étaient une récompense bien généreuse pour tous ses faux-pas.

Mais le court cri qui lui échappa avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise l'inquiéta. Sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux fermés si forts lui glacèrent le sang dans les veines quand il se tourna vers elle et il crût qu'il allait perdre conscience quand elle porta une main à son bas ventre et commença à respirer plus difficilement.

-Elena? L'interpella-t-il, précipitamment.

-Damon… Argh… gémit-elle plaintivement en tournant de l'œil.

La réaction de Damon fut instinctive. Quand elle perdit conscience contre lui, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-STEFAN!

* * *

**Ouhhhhh! Que va-t-il se passer? :P**

**Laissez des reviews, c'est mon seul salaire! Haha!**


	26. Coup du sort

**Coucou! Quelle chance vous avez, je me sens en feu aujourd'hui! Deux chapitres en une journée! :D**

**Celui-là est beaucoup plus court, mais bourré d'émotions. J'en avais la gorge nouée en l'écrivant... Si vous voulez vivre l'émotion au maximum comme moi je l'ai fait, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson dont je relates les paroles dans ce chapitre: "Helpless" de Mads Langer. Si possible la version live en studio de Décembre 2008. C'est celle que j'écoutais au moment d'écrire, et c'est à mon avis la meilleure version de la chanson.**

**Bref, il est presque trois heures du matin ici alors, je vous dis bonne nuit et bonne lecture!**

**xoxo**

**P4M**

* * *

**26. Coup du sort**

Au petit matin, Elena et Damon revenaient à la maison. Pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé depuis leur sortie de l'hôpital. Pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas… Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas. En parler reviendrait à accepter la possibilité d'exister de la situation. Et ça, ils ne le voulaient pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un crève l'abcès.

_My flawless shadow is haunting me  
It chases me all the way up to the hill with the lilac trees  
I look down from the hill and I see a silver lake  
And imagine that this is the last time my heart breaks_

-Il faudrait prendre rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible. Finit par déclarer Damon. Pour ne pas prendre de chance et aussi… Enfin… Pour que tu n'ais pas à porter ce fardeau plus longtemps.

-Je ne prendrai pas rendez-vous. Souffla-t-elle. Je peux pas.

-Très bien. Je comprends. Alors c'est moi qui le ferai. Décida-t-il en venant masser ses épaules pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

-Non. S'entêta-t-elle en se dégageant pour aller brancher la bouilloire. Je fais du thé, tu en veux?

-Arrêtes, 'Lena. Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est la réalité, on ne peut pas la changer.

-Les dés ne sont pas encore jetés, Damon. Nia-t-elle, vigoureusement, en le regardant dans les yeux, comme pour le défier de la contredire.

-Chérie… soupira-t-il. Tu as entendu le médecin…

-Je ne me ferai pas avorter, Damon! Conclut-elle avant de tenter de le contourner à grandes enjambées.

Il la rattrapa par le bras et s'efforça de la retenir, mais elle se débattait férocement.

-Lâche-moi, Damon! Ordonna-t-elle avec rage avant de recommencer à se débattre.

-Vas-y! Énerve-toi, déteste-moi, mais Elena, je te le demande : autant que ça puisse te faire du mal, tu dois accepter ça…

-Non! gémit-elle en arrêtant de se débattre brusquement.

_'Cause I am helpless without you  
And you won't help me if I don't forgive and face the truth_

-Elena, si tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux, c'est ta vie que tu risques. Tenta-t-il de lui faire comprendre si désespérément que sa voix se brisa sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

_The sky is black and I am blue  
The stars are whispering that I'm ready to break on through  
But it's hard to forgive the pirate hearts  
Of all people who've tried to tear me apart_

-Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander ça? Sanglota-t-elle en se réfugiant dans ses bras. Damon… tu l'as vu bouger, tu as entendu son petit cœur battre! Il est là, il vit, on peut pas le condamner!

-Je refuse de te perdre… haleta-t-il entre deux sanglots silencieux.

-Si je dois donner ma vie pour mon enfant, qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est mon devoir, je suis sa mère.

-Non! Protesta-t-il vivement en embrassant son visage avant de la ramener contre lui pour l'étreindre plus fortement que jamais.

-Damon, tu dois comprendre. Tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer doucement en reculant pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Ce n'est pas certain à cent pour cent que je vais y rester.

-Je peux pas… souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu le dois, mon amour. On doit passer par-dessus ça ensemble. J'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant.

D'un coup, la culpabilité le saisit à la gorge et sa respiration se bloqua. Il fit quelques pas vers l'arrière et se stabilisa en s'appuyant au mur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu les en empêcher, les mots sortirent tous seuls.

-Je t'ai trompée, Elena.

_And I am helpless without you  
And you won't help me if I don't forgive and face the truth_

Cela prit quelques instants à Elena pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, son esprit complètement confus par les différentes émotions qui se battaient en elles. Elle entendit à peine Damon enchaîner.

-Je croyais que je t'avais perdue. Je me suis soûler et j'ai… j'ai pété un câble je crois, j'ai sauté sur la première fille que j'ai vu et quand j'me suis réveillé, j'ai vu ton message et… Je me suis senti si mal… Je me sens mal, Elena!

Le visage de sa belle ne trahissait aucune autre expression que la fatigue alors qu'elle analysait les données qu'elle recevait. Finalement, elle alla s'asseoir à table et lui tourna le dos.

-Elena… Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose! La supplia-t-il, piteusement.

-Va-t-en… Murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Va-t-en! Répéta-t-elle plus fort. J'ai besoin de réfléchir sans t'avoir à proximité alors dégage! Ordonna-t-elle, sèchement. S'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-elle ensuite, plus doucement, son bon côté reprenant le dessus en voyant son air brisé.

Il hocha la tête, résolu, et reprit son manteau sur le porte-manteau avant de sortir de l'appartement.

_It's funny how things can last forever in a moment of love  
And it's sad how moments can vanish into the thin air above_

Une fois l'information ajoutée à la douleur déjà présente, Elena éclata de nouveau en sanglots et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'entendit pas Stefan arriver avec Jude avant qu'il ne l'interpelle.

-Elena? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est Damon?

Sans répondre, elle sauta de sa chaise et vint se réfugier contre son torse, son visage sanglotant dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage en haute-mer.

_'Cause I am helpless without you  
And you won't help me if I don't forgive and face the truth_

Sans rien comprendre, Stefan passa son bras libre autour d'elle et la réconforta maladroitement. C'était la moindre des choses, elle était sa belle-sœur et aussi… Il ne pouvait se le cacher.

Elle lui plaisait.


	27. Savoir dire non

_**Coucou tout le monde! Je sais que j'ai été longue, mais avec la fin de ma session et tout, j'ai eu peu de temps pour l'écriture. Alors voilà! Le chapitre 27! Pas de Delena, pas de Forwood, mais du angst en masse! Même moi, j'ignore d'où ça sort, allez savoir! J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même!**_

_**ps. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je sais que je ne vous remercie pas souvent, mais je prend le temps de lire toutes vos reviews et j'en raffole alors continuez d'en écrire! Haha!**_

* * *

**27. Savoir dire non**

Lorsque Damon était revenu à l'appartement, Elena s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Seul Stefan, mal à l'aise de la situation, avait été là pour l'accueillir et lui expliquer la décision de sa belle.

C'était simple : elle était en colère, blessée et effondrée. Elle refusait de le voir pour l'instant, et lui conseillait fortement de ne pas chercher à voir Jude non plus. Heureusement, Stefan avait réussit à la convaincre de réfléchir un peu plus à ce qui serait le mieux pour l'enfant et elle avait finalement décidé de laisser le petit voir son père, à condition que Stefan soit avec eux. Tant de méfiance de la part de celle qui portait son enfant était blessant, mais il comprenait, et avait assuré qu'il n'avait aucun problème à laisser l'appartement à Elena jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de le rencontrer pour mettre les choses au clair. Il avait un petit studio à quelques quartiers de là, qu'il avait acheté pour se dépanner pendant les rénovations de son appartement deux ans plus tôt, et pouvait y vivre pendant un certain temps.

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant, et Elena n'avait toujours pas décidé de voir Damon. Au contraire, son nom était pratiquement interdit dans l'appartement qu'elle et Jude partageait désormais avec Stefan. Ce dernier avait prolongé son séjour, par souci pour son frère et sa belle-sœur qu'il savait tous les deux instables. Il était comme ça Stefan. Il s'en faisait pour tout le monde, agissait en fonction des autres, sans jamais se préoccuper de ses propres problèmes. Pourtant, il en avait des problèmes. Depuis que Lexi, sa petite amie l'avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt, il se remettait en question. Elle lui avait reproché de ne pas assez s'investir dans leur relation, comme si être avec elle ne différait pas d'être seul. Il s'était défendu, avait rétorqué qu'il l'aimait, mais elle lui avait simplement sourit avec tristesse avant de lui dire que c'était ça le problème : il l'aimait, mais pas autant que son travail, que ses études, que sa routine. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'ils avaient franchement rigolés? Qu'ils étaient sortis en boîte? Qu'ils s'étaient soûlés avant de revenir à la maison pour faire l'amour passionnément comme les jeunes adultes insouciants qu'ils étaient sensés être? Même lui ne s'en rappelait pas. Elle non plus. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elle se sentait comme une femme mariée depuis dix ans, prisonnière d'une routine qui la tuait à petit feu. Pourtant, elle savait que son petit-ami n'était pas un gars si sérieux. Il était amusant, fou parfois et réellement passionné par la vie. Mais pas avec elle. Elle n'était pas celle qui pouvait le décoincer. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire sortir le Stefan qu'elle savait qu'il était avec son frère, avec ses potes, avec tout le monde sauf elle. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être sérieux? Qu'il était à la hauteur de ses attentes, un petit-ami mature sur qui elle pouvait compter? Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux aimé être avec le jeune étudiant bourré et complètement dévergondé, libre et hilare qui avait gagné son cœur à sa première fête de fac, trois ans plus tôt, et non pas avec le futur médecin sérieux et responsable qu'il était devenu. Ou qu'il s'efforçait d'être.

Non, elle ne voulait pas de ce Stefan-là. Elle était jeune, elle voulait faire la fête, s'amuser. Pas rester cloitrée à la maison à regarder la télé et à s'imaginer un futur vers lequel elle n'était pas enlignée.

Au début, il avait été en colère contre elle. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas la bonne? Il l'aimait. Énormément. Du moins, il le croyait à l'époque.

Il le croyait jusqu'à son arrivée à New-York.

Il le croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Elena.

La jeune femme, à la fois si vulnérable et si forte, si innocente et si posée, avait planté une flèche de Cupidon en plein dans son cœur. Elle avait percé son âme, assujetti son esprit et capturé sa volonté. Quand elle souffrait, il souffrait avec elle. Quand elle pleurait, il ne voulait rien d'autre que la serrer dans ses bras et lui promettre la lune en compensation.

Mais c'était un rêve fou, que de la désirer. Elle aimait Damon, son frère, son meilleur ami, l'homme qui l'avait élevé après la mort de leur mère, qui l'avait protégé de leur père, et qui lui avait tout appris. Il ne pouvait pas aimer la même femme que lui, ce n'était pas raisonnable, c'était égoïste et déloyal.

Mais comment pouvait-il réussir à ignorer ses sentiments quand elle recherchait de plus en plus régulièrement son contact, son réconfort? Comment pouvait-il, juste comme hier soir, songer à lui résister quand elle venait se caler contre son flanc sur le canapé, la tête sur son épaule et les bras autour de son tronc, comme un enfant en manque d'affection après le rejet brutal d'un parent?

Il savait qu'il aurait dû ignorer la chaleur qui lui brûlait les entrailles, s'excuser et se lever pour mettre autant de distance entre eux que possible. Ne pas succomber.

Mais il était faible. Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et posé sa joue sur sa tête, en se répétant inlassablement que ce geste pouvait être interprété comme un simple geste amical, au pire, fraternel. Mais il savait qu'il se jouait des films. Il appréciait trop sa proximité pour que leur étreinte ne soit pas imprégnée de tendresse, son cœur battait trop fort quand elle soupirait d'aise dans ses bras, et ses pensées étaient trop impures pour n'être celles que d'un simple ami.

Non, il ne pouvait se mentir. Elena Gilbert, la petite-amie de son frère, la mère de son neveu, occupait toutes ses pensées. Il était amoureux d'elle, mais elle ne devait pas le savoir. Ni elle, ni personne, pour leur bien à tous. Elena et Damon étaient faits pour être ensemble, ils avaient besoin de l'autre comme ils avaient besoin d'oxygène pour vivre, et personne ne devait se mettre entre eux. Surtout pas Stefan. De toute façon, c'était toujours les autres avant lui, n'est-ce pas?

Mais même lui qui avait d'habitude tout sous contrôle, allait finir par déraper un jour où l'autre.

C'était un samedi. Le mois de mars s'entamait et la neige fondait, le printemps approchait. Dans la cuisine, Stefan préparait le petit-déjeuner, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, quand il entendit Elena entrer dans la pièce.

-Bon matin. le salua-t-elle d'une voix encore endormi.

-Salut. Répondit-il en se retournant. Bien dor…

Il s'arrêta, sa mâchoire se décrocha et son sang quitta complètement son cerveau. Il était abasourdi. Elena était devant lui, dans rien d'autre qu'un tee-shirt large et une culotte garçonne trop courte, laissant ses longues jambes bronzées à la merci de son regard avide. Sa bouche devint sèche alors que son esprit partait vers des horizons dangereux.

-Stefan? L'appela-t-elle, surprise de sa stupeur.

-Hein? Croassa-t-il en relevant les yeux vers son visage. Ho! Désolé, je suis… j'ai décroché pendant une seconde, excuse-moi. Bafouilla-t-il avant de retourner à sa cuisine. Du bacon avec tes œufs? Demanda-t-il pour se changer les idées.

-Heum… oui…

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Pourquoi son corps s'était-il embrasé quand il avait posé son regard sur elle? Avait-elle imaginé cette étincelle de désir dans le regard de son beau-frère quand il l'avait regardé? Sûrement. Stefan ne pouvait pas l'aimer, n'est-ce pas? Il tenait trop à son frère, jamais il ne ferait quelque chose pour le blesser. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer… mais la désirer c'était possible. Elle se savait très belle, bien que cela ne lui montait jamais à la tête. Elle savait que les hommes la désiraient, et qu'ils donneraient cher pour pouvoir passer une nuit avec elle. Mais elle appartenait à Damon… du moins jusqu'à tout récemment. Il l'avait trahie, il s'était donné à une autre alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble, après lui avoir refusé son toucher pendant un mois entier. Un_ mois_! Alors qu'elle portait son enfant et que ses hormones lui montaient à la tête, la poussant à désirer son contact encore plus impulsivement. Et aujourd'hui, cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle combattait avec raison contre son envie de l'appeler, de lui pardonner, juste pour sentir de nouveau ses mains et ses lèvres sur elle. Aujourd'hui, son désir atteignait son apogée. Elle s'était touchée hier, dans la douche, espérant relâcher un peu la pression qui l'étouffait, mais cela ne l'avait soulagée qu'un court instant. La minute d'après, elle était de nouveau en manque et son corps réclamait encore Damon.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir Damon. C'était contre son bon sens. Elle était encore en colère contre lui et le voir que pour coucher avec lui serait comme rire de ses sentiments, le torturer inutilement. Et elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme ça.

C'était pourquoi la réaction de Stefan l'avait tant troublée. Il la désirait, elle était en manque, ils étaient assez proches pour se soucier l'un de l'autre, mais ils n'éprouvaient pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Quelle autre opportunité aurait-elle?

Malgré elle, elle s'était retrouvée aux côtés de Stefan qui s'affairait à préparer le bacon pour ne pas avoir à la regarder.

-Stefan. L'appela-t-elle, fermement.

Mais il refusait toujours de la regarder. Quand elle posa sa main sur son bras, il retira la poêle du feu et éteignit le rond avant d'aller sortir une assiette du vaisselier pour y transférer le bacon. Elena le suivit du regard, et l'approcha de nouveau.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te torturer, Stefan. Plus rien de t'empêches d'avoir ce que tu veux.

-Tu as raison, je devrais faire des pancakes aussi. J'en rêve depuis des semaines. Déblatéra-t-il rapidement en se dirigeant vers l'armoire à provision.

Mais cette fois, elle lui bloqua le chemin. Elle s'adossa au garde-manger, les mains accrochées au tee-shirt de son beau-frère et les yeux suppliants. Cette fois, il ne fuit pas. Il tenta de lui faire entendre raison.

-Arrête, Elena. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. C'est mon frère que tu vois quand tu me regardes. C'est de lui dont tu es en manque, pas de moi.

-Ne parlons pas de ton frère. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux, refusa de la voir, si près de lui, prête à se donner à lui, faute de mieux.

-Embrasses-moi. Quémanda-t-elle.

-Non, s'il te plaît! Gémit-il, comme s'il souffrait physiquement. Ne m'oblige pas à…

Mais elle avait déjà capturé ses lèvres, et le mur à l'intérieur de lui s'effondra. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il cessa de réfléchir. Il ne chercha plus à bien se comporter, ni à se sacrifier pour les autres. Il la voulait, et même si elle ne voulait pas réellement de lui, il était prêt à prétendre que c'était le cas, à se voiler la face. Du moment qu'il pouvait la tenir dans ses bras.

En entrelaçant leurs doigts, il emprisonna ses mains au-dessus de leur tête, pencha la tête pour mieux goûter ses lèvres, approfondit leur baiser et prit le parfait contrôle de la situation. Le seul hic lui vint à l'esprit en même temps qu'il arrivait dans la pièce.

-Tonton Stefan, on peut aller voir papa aujourd'hui?

Avant que Jude ait pu les surprendre, Stefan se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, à reprendre son souffle pendant qu'Elena haletait, toujours adossée à contre le garde-manger.

-Tonton Stefan? Appela de nouveau le petit en regardant son oncle disposer les couverts sur la table.

-Bien sûr. On va y aller tout de suite après le petit-déjeuner.

Pendant que le petit sautillait de joie, Elena en profita pour quitter la pièce. Elle avait besoin d'une douche froide pour calmer à la fois son désir… et sa culpabilité.

* * *

_**Alors? Ce virement de situation me vaut bien quelques reviews non? Ne vous inquiétez pas, les fans du Delena, cette fic ne virera pas Stelena! Il y aura peut-être du Stelena pendant un moment, mais le Delena reviendra, en force!**_

_**Aussi, j'aimerais écrire quelques scènes Forwood dans les prochains chapitres parce que ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'on n'a pas entendu parler d'eux. Des idées? Si oui, envoyez-les moi en messages privés, je prendrai le temps de les lire et de choisir mes favorites. Bien entendu, si au fil de la fic, vous voyez que je tourne en rond ou que vous voudriez me voir approfondir tel ou tel aspect de la fic, faites-le moi savoir.**_


	28. Une surprise du passé

**Coucou tout le monde! :) Voici finalement le chapitre 28. Encore une fois, je remercie tout le monde pour vos commentaires que je lis un à un avec délice. C'est ce qui me donne l'inspiration de continuer cette fic dont je ne vois toujours pas venir la fin, heureusement. ;)**

**Alors au programme de ce chapitre: on laisse de côté le Delena et le Stelena, et on retrouve avec joie notre Forwood qui est revenu d'Hawaii et qui vit sur un petit nuage... jusqu'à un nouveau rebondissement au tournant inattendu! Enjoy!**

**P4M**

* * *

**28. Une surprise du passé**

Quitter Hawaii après presque deux mois à se faire griller au soleil n'était jamais plaisant, même si on était habitué au froid new-yorkais. Heureusement, cela voulait dire également que le tournage était terminé, et que Tyler pouvait prendre quelques semaines de répit. Répit qu'il était heureux de partager avec Caroline. Leur séjour à Hawaii avait eu l'effet d'une éternelle lune de miel pour leur vie de jeune couple, et ils étaient plus proches et heureux que jamais. Aujourd'hui, plus que tous les autres jours avant d'être avec Tyler, Caroline se sentait réellement sereine. Le fait qu'Elena ne l'ait pas appelée quand elle était revenue de Honolulu, ou bien que Damon n'ait pas tenté de rejoindre Tyler depuis son départ hâtif, lui passaient trois pieds au-dessus de la tête. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas égoïste, elle se considérait simplement en pause. Après tout le drame qu'elle avait vécu, à la fois dans sa vie personnelle, puis en soutenant Elena, elle ne voyait pas le mal à prendre quelques semaines de pause. De toute façon, si Elena avait réellement des problèmes, elle l'aurait appelée non?

C'est donc inconscient des problèmes de couple de leurs amis que Tyler et Caroline vivaient sur leur petit nuage. La belle blonde n'avait pas encore officiellement emménagé sur Tyler, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps étant donné toutes choses qu'elle laissait chez lui, et le peu de temps qu'elle passait chez elle. Le jeune réalisateur était loin de s'en plaindre pour tout dire. Il était même impatient de l'accueillir chez lui de façon permanente.

Mais comme la vie est bourrée de hauts et de bas, il fallait que quelque chose arrive.

Et cela se manifesta par un coup de téléphone ce même samedi du mois de Mars. Caroline était en train de préparer le dîner lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Tyler autour de sa taille.

-Je sors avec une fine cuisinière. Ricana-t-il à son oreille. C'est sexy…

-Encore, tu ne m'as pas vue utiliser une aiguille à coudre. Le taquina-t-elle.

-Hmm… sourit-il avant d'embrasser son cou. C'est pas un peu tôt pour préparer le dîner?

-La sauce doit mijoter pendant une bonne heure avant d'être prête à servir. D'ici là, ce sera l'heure de manger.

Elle sortit la cuillère de la sauce et recouvrit le chaudron de son couvercle avant de se retourner vers son amoureux et de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire pendant ce temps? Fit-elle semblant de s'interroger en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-J'ai une petite idée là-dessus. Répondit-il avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle sourit doucement alors qu'il posait les mains sur ses hanches, en profitant pour glisser ses doigts sous son haut pour accéder à sa peau de satin. Au fur et à mesure que leur baiser montait en intensité, il remonta lentement le vêtement, l'obligeant finalement à lever les bras pour pouvoir l'en débarrasser. Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres dans son cou, glissa ses doigts du bas de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et le défit avec habilité.

-J'adore ce soutif. Complimenta-t-il à son oreille.

-C'est normal, c'est toi qui me l'a acheté. Pouffa-t-elle.

-Haaa… fit-il semblant de comprendre. Cela explique tout.

Elle roula des yeux, faussement découragée, avant de gémir doucement quand il prit un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche, le taquinant avec sa langue avant de le mordiller et de le téter gentiment.

Le moment fut malheureusement interrompu par le retentissant rap afro-américain qui servait de sonnerie au portable de Tyler. En soupirant, il releva la tête et échangea un regard désolé avec sa copine avant de se diriger vers le salon où il avait laissé son téléphone.

-Allô? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas le numéro affiché.

-Monsieur Tyler Lockwood? S'assura une voix masculine inconnue.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Génial. Je suis content de vous joindre.

-Je suis désolé, qui êtes-vous au juste?

-Oh! Désolée, mon nom est Antony Amarillo. Je suis le petit ami de Chelsea Adams. Vous vous souvenez d'elle?

-Oui… hésita le jeune homme en reconnaissant le nom. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs années, je n'ai plus eut de contact avec elle depuis mes 18 ans.

-Elle m'a dit que vous étiez proches.

-C'est… ouais, on peut dire ça. Pourquoi?

-Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir…

Après un bon quart d'heure, Caroline alla rejoindre son amoureux dans le salon. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant assis, son téléphone posé sur la table, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage enfouis dans ses mains.

-Ty, qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta-t-elle en venait prendre place à côté de lui.

Il releva lentement la tête, et elle vit qu'il avait pleuré. Son visage exprimait une déroute surprenante.

-C'est Chelsea. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Qui est Chelsea? Interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est… c'était une amie de longue date. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance. On a fait les 400 coups ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Elle est morte. Un cancer… Ça n'a pas duré un mois.

Son visage se tordit et les larmes envahirent de nouveau ses yeux. Caroline se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras et il recommença à pleurer dans son cou. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, lui qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et elle qui tentait de le réconforter, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie en le voyant regretter une femme qui apparemment, avait beaucoup compté pour lui.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Finit-il par murmurer.

-Que veux-tu dire? Souffla-t-elle pendant qu'il reculait pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Chelsea et moi avons été plus que des amis… Juste avant qu'elle ne parte à la fac et ne donne plus jamais de nouvelles.

-Je m'en serais douté, te connaissant. Sourit-elle, pas fâchée, mais voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Il eut un rapide sourire en coin, avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Je n'ai jamais sût pourquoi elle n'avait pas rappelé. Je suis simplement passé à autre chose sans poser de question. Après tout, c'était juste une expérience…

Caroline sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Où voulait-il en venir?

-Elle… Elle a donné naissance à une fille neuf mois plus tard… _Ma_ fille.

Caroline procéda à l'analyse de la situation. Un sentiment de déjà-vu l'envahissait et lui assombrissait l'esprit. C'était comme Damon et Elena… C'était aussi un peu comme Matt et l'autre garce… mais c'était différent aussi. Cette fois, le père était déjà en couple et la mère de l'enfant était morte. Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait pour elle?

-C'est le copain de Chelsea qui m'a appelé. Continua Tyler. Il… Il aimerait que Leah vienne vivre avec moi.

Leah? Oh! Sa fille!

-Caroline… dit-il doucement en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Si c'est trop pour toi, je dis simplement non. La gamine doit bien avoir des grands-parents ou une tante quelque part.

-Mais c'est _ta_ fille, Tyler. Répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

-Je la connais pas.

-Damon ne connaissait pas Jude non plus. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de l'accepter.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes menacée. J'veux dire… Ce n'est pas ta fille. Ce n'est pas _notre_ fille.

-Je ne me sens pas menacée par une enfant. La pauvre petite vient de perdre sa mère, son beau-père ne veut pas d'elle. Tu es son père, tu ne vas pas l'abandonner toi aussi! Décida-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Tyler la regarda, abasourdi. Venait-elle de décider à sa place?

-Et puis… souffla-t-elle. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas envie de l'abandonner… Je me trompe?

Non… Il venait de se rendre compte à l'instant même que depuis le début de la discussion, il espérait secrètement que Caroline accepte la petite dans leur vie.

-J'ai peur. Avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

-Je sais. Sourit-elle. Mais j'ai vu comment tu prends soins de Jude. Tu seras un papa extraordinaire.

À cela, il sourit aussi. Si elle le croyait alors lui aussi.

-Je vais le rappeler. Lui dire que je vais prendre la petite.

-D'accord. Je vais aller te chercher une bière. Tu as besoin de te détendre.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

-À ce propos, il nous reste une demi-heure à brûler. Le taquina-t-elle en effleurant l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

-Oublie donc cette bière et attend-moi dans la chambre, femme aguicheuse.

Elle pouffa et se dirigea vers la chambre, pendant que Tyler attrapait son téléphone en secouant la tête.

* * *

**Alors? Vous aimez cette tournure des évènements? Vous n'avez pas l'impression que l'histoire se répète encore et encore? N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est ce qui me permet de m'améliorer et de savoir ce que vous aimez ou pas.**

**Aussi, je suis un peu en panne pour la suite de cette histoire. Quelle péripétie voudriez-vous voir arriver à nos personnages préférés dans un avenir immédiat ou rapproché? S'il vous plaît, pour vos suggestions, ne les envoyez pas par reviews, mais par MP, afin de garder toute la surprise aux autres lecteurs.**

**merci,**

**xoxo  
****P4M**


	29. Une choquante vérité

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour l'énorme absence lors du dernier mois, mais c'était le début des cours et j'ai pas eu une minute à moi alors voilà... Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre une très longue suite que j'ai terminé i peine quelques heures. Le chapitre 30 est en écriture et nous verrons le retour d'un personnage marquant dans la fic, ainsi qu'au moins un nouveau personnage lié à lui. Je m'excuse à l'avance si vous détestez ce personnage, ce dont je suis certaine, mais comme au fil de la saison 3 il est devenu un de mes personnages préférés, il risque de rester pendant un moment. Je lui ai même trouvé une storyline qui saura, je l'espère, vous amadouer et vous tenir en haleine. :)**

**Alors ça suffit, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**29. Une choquante vérité**

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi? Deux jours? Trois? Il l'ignorait, puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la réalité des souvenirs, les souvenirs des rêves. Les trois semblaient avoir pactisé pour le rendre fou. Il n'était pas sorti depuis des semaines, et cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il ne sortait plus du lit, coincé quelque part entre le sommeil et l'ivresse. Le scotch et les barres énergétiques étaient sa seule source d'approvisionnement. Aussi, une fois de temps en temps, il se levait pour aller vomir, mais il n'était pas complètement sûr que ses haut-le-cœur se retrouvaient bien tous dans la cuvette.

Quand il allait bien, tout ce qui occupait son esprit était Elena. Des souvenirs d'Elena, des rêves d'Elena, des hallucinations d'Elena… Elle était partout, et nulle part à la fois, et cela le rendait dingue!

En prenant la dernière gorgée de sa dernière bouteille, il se reposa contre les oreillers mouillés de sueurs, une nouvelle scène se déroulant derrière ses paupières closes.

Il se retournait dans son lit pour voir Elena qui lui faisait dos, profondément endormie sur son côté du lit. Ses épaules nues lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche alors il s'approchait, la calait contre lui et embrassait paresseusement sa nuque, ses épaules, ses omoplates. Elle gémissait un peu en s'éveillant.

« Damon… »

En la retournant vers lui, il s'emparait de sa bouche, ses doigts tâtant déjà son entrejambe pour y trouver l'humidité qui épousait son propre désir. L'instant d'après, elle était au-dessus de lui, à califourchon sur ses hanches pendant qu'elle s'empalait avec son membre, lentement, tendrement. Il n'y avait aucune hâte. Après tout, ils étaient seuls au monde. Rien d'autre n'existait en dehors de cette chambre.

Le rythme lent, mais puissant prenait rapidement de la vitesse, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'orgasme. Chacun s'accrochait à l'autre, comme s'ils allaient être séparés d'un instant à l'autre.

Et ils étaient séparés. Lentement, le noir envahissait la scène, aveuglant Damon qui s'accrochait désormais aux ténèbres. Il tentait de l'appeler, mais seul le silence lui répondait.

La scène changea alors, et il se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre, du temps où il vivait encore chez ses parents en Italie. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir l'immense domaine où il avait l'habitude de s'amuser à pourchasser Stefan quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. En se retournant, il pouvait voir le calendrier accroché au mur. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non… Cela ne pouvait pas se produire de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas revivre cette journée!

-Laisse-moi, Giuseppe! Entendit-il dans le couloir.

-Tu crois pouvoir partir comme ça? Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper? Répondit la voix agressive de son père.

-C'est fini entre nous!

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis!

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un! Quelqu'un qui saura prendre soins de moi et des garçons, parce qu'il sera un meilleur mari et un meilleur père que tu ne seras jamais!

La gifle retentit comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles de Damon qui courut jusqu'à ses parents. Sa mère se tenait la joue, le visage baigné de larmes, et son père semblait prêt à la tuer pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Papa, arrête! Cria-t-il en voyant la main de son père se refermer, prête à frapper.

Avant que son père ait pu réagir, à savoir lui jeter un coup d'œil méprisant avant de s'exécuter tout de même, Damon lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol. L'avantage que lui apportait la surprise ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps que Giuseppe ne se ressaisisse, et il se retrouva rapidement au sol, sous son père qui avait les mains autour de son cou.

-Giuseppe, non! Entendit-il sa mère avant que sa gorge soit brusquement relâchée.

Il leva les yeux pour voir sa mère qui tenait un lourd tisonnier dans ses mains. Il n'eut le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une fois avant que la barre de métal ne s'abatte sur le dos de son père, puis son épaule, et puis son visage, une, deux, trois fois. Giuseppe goûtait finalement à sa propre médecine. Mais étrangement, cela sonnait affreux aux oreilles de Damon. Ils étaient ses parents, ils étaient mariés, ils étaient sensés s'aimer, non se battre… et certainement pas s'entretuer.

Il voyait son père, le visage recouvert de sang, qui clignait de l'œil, allongé sur le parquet, gémissant de douleur, et Damon se sentit déchiré. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle prétendre mériter mieux que son père, alors que dans le fond, elle n'était pas meilleure que lui?

D'un grand bond, il se retrouva sur ses pieds et devant sa mère, attrapant l'arme en plein vol.

-Damon, ôtes-toi de là! Ordonna sa mère d'une voix sévère.

-Tu ne peux pas le tuer! Protesta-t-il.

-J'ai dit, ÔTES-TOI! Cria-t-elle en le poussant violemment.

Cette fois, il vit noir et lorsqu'il retrouva le contrôle de lui-même, il vit avec effroi qu'il venait de pousser sa mère en bas des escaliers.

Et elle ne bougeait plus, son corps était tordu en quelques angles bizarres par endroit.

-Maman! Gémit-il finalement, en accourant vers elle.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour le regarder, avant de les fermer de nouveau, inconsciente.

-Damon… l'appela son père, derrière lui.

-Elle est morte… souffla-t-il, sous le choc. Je… je l'ai tuée.

-Elle allait _me_ tuer, fils. Tu as fait la chose à faire.

-Arrête! Cria-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient enfin. Tu es autant responsable que moi. Quand la police arrivera, je leur dirai tout. Déclara-t-il, déterminé à en finir avec cette ordure qui gâchait leur vie depuis trop longtemps.

-Fais ça, répliqua Giuseppe d'une voix neutre. Et oui, j'irai en prison, mais tu iras en détention juvénile, puis en prison une fois adulte. Pendant ce temps, Stefan sera seul. Il se retrouvera en foyer d'accueil, sans mère, sans père… et sans toi. Il sera malheureux pour le reste de ses jours.

La détermination de Damon tomba d'un coup. Stefan… En foyer d'accueil… Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il devait protéger son petit frère, coûte que coûte, même si cela signifiait défendre le monstre qu'était son père…

DING DONG!

Damon ouvrit brutalement les yeux, tiré de son sommeil agité par la sonnette d'entrée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être?

Apparemment, il avait dormi un bon moment car il ne sentait plus tant que ça les effets de l'alcool. Il parvint à se lever pour aller répondre à la porte. Aussitôt, quelque chose s'accrocha à sa jambe et il sursauta avant de reconnaître Jude.

-Papa!

-Hey, bonhomme. Souffla-t-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de son fils.

-T'as une tête terrible, Damon. Commenta Stefan avec un petit sourire.

-Je vois pas pourquoi… ironisa son aîné avant de se pencher pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Alors, mon grand? Interrogea-t-il le petit. Comment ça va à la maison?

-Maman est grosse.

-Non, petit homme. Rit doucement Stefan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur qui grandit dans son ventre.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle reste magnifique. Souffla Damon, la gorge serrée.

Stefan remarqua tout de suite sa vulnérabilité.

-Judo-Boy, montre donc ton imitation de Tyler à papa.

Jude s'exécuta et la seconde d'après, Damon se retrouva face à une réplique parfaite de l'expression de Tyler quand il était en mode flirtage.

-Mon dieu… marmonna Damon. Je dois me rappeler de ne plus les laisser seuls désormais. Va savoir ce que ce crétin apprend à mon fils.

-Ton langage. Le réprimanda Jude dans une imitation parfaite de sa mère.

-Ok, là, il me fait peur. Ricana Stefan. Tiens, Jude. Fit-il en sortant un DVD du sac du petit. Va commencer le film, on te rejoint dans pas long.

Jude attrapa le DVD et Damon l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue avant de le poser sur le sol.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Souffla Stefan, plus sérieusement. Tu risques de pas aimer.

-Vas-y, déballes. L'encouragea Damon d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je… Elena et moi on s'est embrassés. Avoua le cadet, piteux. C'était une erreur, et je ne compte pas la refaire, mais… Je voulais que tu le saches, parce qu'Elena ne prend pas conscience que c'est toi qu'elle recherche en moi.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse? Demanda Damon d'une voix égale.

-J'en ai pas. À part le fait que… Elle est… plutôt irrésistible.

-Je sais. Sourit Damon, compatissant.

-T'es pas furieux? Demanda Stefan, surpris.

-Elle a le droit d'embrasser qui elle veut, on n'est plus ensemble.

-Tu ne le penses pas.

-Je l'ai trompée, Stef. Je n'ai aucun droit d'être en colère, ni contre elle, ni contre toi.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, finalement, Stefan creva l'abcès.

-Comment tu vas? Tu tiens le coup?

-Ouais… avec un taux l'alcoolémie élevé. Ça aide.

-Maman n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. Souffla Stefan. Je sais que tout ça, cette insécurité, cette colère, ce sont des effets du contrecoup de sa relation avec Papa et de sa mort. Tu crois que toute relation est dût à l'échec. Que tu finiras par devenir comme notre père. Saches-le, Damon. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu es comme maman. Protecteur, et empli de bonté. Sauf que tu t'efforces de cacher tout ça derrière une muraille parce que le simple fait de penser à elle te fait souffrir. Tu en veux à papa de nous l'avoir enlevée, c'est normal, moi aussi je…

-Ça n'a rien à voir, Stefan… soupira Damon en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Voulut savoir son frère.

-Maman n'est pas morte en me protégeant. Elle est morte à cause de moi. lâcha finalement l'aîné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Se tendit Stefan.

-Elle était en train de tuer papa. Et j'ai agit en idiot. Je l'ai protégé, et elle m'a poussé. Je n'avais plus les idées claires, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai craqué et que l'instant d'après, maman était en bas des escaliers et qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

-Damon…

-Je l'ai tuée, Stefan. Ensuite, j'ai témoigné en faveur de Giuseppe pour ne pas qu'il aille en prison. Parce que sinon, il aurait aussitôt tout raconté, et je me serais retrouvé en centre de délinquance et toi en foyer d'accueil.

-Tu as fait ça pour moi? croassa Stefan, le visage déformé par la détresse.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Si, tu avais le choix! Explosa Stefan. Tu aurais pu tout raconter, dire que papa et maman étaient en train de se battre et que tu n'as fait que les séparer. Que c'était un accident! Papa serait allé en prison et toi et moi, on aurait pu rester au manoir sous la responsabilité d'un parent, d'un ami, de n'importe qui! On n'aurait pas eu à vivre ce calvaire pendant des années!

Il était fou de rage maintenant, même si ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Damon baissa les yeux quand il sentit la main de Jude agripper la sienne. Son fils avait des yeux ronds et inquiets alors qu'il regardait son oncle, en colère pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Stefan suivit son regard, vit aussi le petit et se reprit un peu en main.

-Je… Je dois sortir d'ici. Quand tu seras en état de conduire, tu devras ramener Jude chez lui, et…

Il semblait à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait courut un marathon pendant une canicule.

-Et tu devras tout expliquer à Elena. Elle pourra peut-être mieux comprendre pourquoi tu es si distant… En fait ce n'est pas juste de la tristesse, c'est aussi de la culpabilité…

Et avec ces dernières paroles, il sortit de l'appartement pour aller Dieu seul sait où. En entendant Jude renifler à côté de lui, Damon s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Ça va aller. Stefan ira mieux. Lui promit-il.

* * *

**Alors? Vous aimez? Vous détestez? Vous m'en voulez? Faites-moi savoir votre avis par review ou par MP (ou les deux!), je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous pensez.**

**P.S: Si vous demandez à ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer un MP, ils vous diront que je suis plutôt généreuse côté spoilers quand je répond. Alors, si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passera dans la suite de la fic, écrivez-moi, vous aurez peut-être droit à une petite révélation... ;P**

**xoxo**

**P4M**


	30. Quand le Diable se réveille

**Coucou tout le monde! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous écrire un roman alors je vous souhaite tout simplement une bonne lecture, et désolée pour l'attente!**

**Bisous,**

**Pam**

**30. Quand le diable se réveille**

Quand son père l'avait appelé pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé à son frère, il s'était assis et avait pleuré pendant de longues heures. Il avait encore frappé. Le psychopathe avait de nouveau pris possession de l'esprit de son frère et avait fait une autre victime. Il croyait pourtant qu'il avait été mis hors d'état de nuire, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Cela faisait trois jours que l'hôpital les avait contactés pour leur annoncer le réveil de son cadet. Alors que son père s'était empressé de contacter la clinique pour s'assurer sa réintégration, lui avait prit le premier vol vers New-York. Et maintenant, il était là, au chevet de son frère qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

-Salut à toi, mon frère. Prononça-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder stable.

-Elijah… murmura le cadet, un peu perdu.

Il vit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de son frère, et non pas du psychopathe. Cela lui laissait encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne se change de nouveau en monstre.

-Comment te sens-tu, Niklaus?

-Je me sens… moi-même.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

-Ça ne durera pas n'est-ce pas? Il reviendra bientôt?

-J'en ai peur. Souffla Elijah.

Lourd silence. Elijah sentit sa gorge se nouer devant la mine défaite de son frère.

-Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à cette fille.

-Je sais.

-Je l'aimais. Il en a profité.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Comment elle va?

-Elle va bien. Elle est rentrée chez elle depuis des mois.

-Et Père? Il va encore m'envoyer en clinique? Soupira Niklaus.

-Il aimerait. Mais j'ai d'autres projets pour Klaus. J'ai l'intention de le détruire définitivement.

Niklaus regarda son frère un instant, et Elijah remarqua le changement. Niklaus n'était plus là.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer, Elijah. ricana Klaus d'une voix mauvaise.

-Je suis venu parler à mon frère, Klaus, pas à toi. Répliqua sèchement l'aîné en se retournant.

-Ne me tourne pas le dos! Gronda Klaus. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est moi ton vrai frère.

-Sottises! Cracha Elijah en se retournant, furieux. Niklaus était un brave soldat, un humaniste. Toi, tu es apparu après son retour du territoire ennemi. Tu es le résultat de son traumatisme, pas sa vraie personnalité. Tu l'as anéanti, et gâché sa vie à jamais.

Il se pencha sur lui, l'air triomphant.

-Mais ça ne durera pas. Des chercheurs d'un centre de recherches non loin d'ici a récemment développé un traitement expérimental qui a fait ses preuves. Après quelques séances, on verra si tu fais encore le malin.

-On verra s'il reste encore grand-chose du cerveau de ton frère, après quelques séances. Rétorqua le malade avec un sourire vicieux.

Cette fois, Elijah serra la mâchoire et décida de ne pas répondre. La partie cinglée de son frère semblait parfois lucide au point d'en être épeurant.

En entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, Elena prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle devait s'expliquer avec Stefan, lui dire à quel point elle était désolée. Il était sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère depuis quelques temps. Jeremy lui manquait depuis qu'il était partit étudier à l'étranger…

-Stefan, je suis… commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais elle se tut rapidement en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement.

-Damon. souffla-t-elle.

-Salut, 'Lena. Chuchota-t-il en retour. Stefan pouvait pas ramener le petit alors…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai eu un moment d'honnêteté avec mon petit frère. Ce n'est pas lui le problème, c'est moi.

Dans ses bras, Jude observait silencieusement, visiblement content que ses parents ne soient plus fâchés l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu restes dîner avec nous? Demanda Elena après un moment, avec un petit sourire. On pourrait… parler.

Elle avait vu à quel point Damon semblait submergé par les évènements. Sa dispute avec Stefan avait dû rajouter de l'huile sur le feu et Elena n'aimait pas le savoir seul pendant cette période.

-D'accord. Sourit faiblement Damon après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tu veux que je t'aide à le préparer?

-Oui, si tu veux.

Damon posa le petit sur le sol et suivit la jeune femme jusque dans la cuisine. Avec Jude dans le salon à jouer avec son camion télécommandé que Stefan lui avait offert, ils se retrouvèrent seuls et un silence un peu tendu se posa entre eux.

-Stefan t'a parlé de notre… notre situation? Demanda Elena en rougissant pendant qu'elle sortait ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer la sauce bolognaise.

-Oui…

-Je suis…

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Elena.

-J'ai embrassé ton frère, ce n'est pas rien.

-J'ai fait encore pire. Toi tu peux mettre ça sur le compte de la vengeance, de la rancoeur ou tout ce que tu veux. Moi je n'ai aucune excuse. Je savais ce que je faisais. Je savais que cela te ferait du mal, mais je m'en fichais sur le coup.

Elena ne répondit pas. Ses paroles remuaient un peu la colère qui reposait au fond de son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui en vouloir d'avoir trahi leur belle complicité.

Le regard de Damon tomba sur son ventre, qui se voyait bien maintenant.

-Comment tu te sens ces derniers temps? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce.

-Plutôt bien. Physiquement en tout cas. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre douleur au ventre, ni de nausées, ni de mal de tête… Je crois… je crois qu'il y a de l'espoir. Termina-t-elle en levant un regard timide vers lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il explose.

Elle le vit serrer la mâchoire. Elle savait que cette grossesse à risque lui faisait peur. Son médecin l'avait avertie : si elle se rendait à terme, elle pouvait très bien y rester. Normalement, son instinct de survie aurait pris le dessus sur sa tristesse, mais aussitôt qu'elle avait entendu le cœur de son bébé, si puissant, et qu'elle avait vu le visage de Damon se métamorphoser en un mélange de joie et de tristesse, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne voulait pas se débarrasser du bébé. C'était son cadeau. C'était leur enfant, et ils méritaient une nouvelle chance de faire correctement les choses. Damon n'avait pas pu être là lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Jude, et elle savait à quel point il le regrettait. L'idée de se rattraper l'avait soulagé, et elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette joie.

-Damon. Appela-t-elle, doucement. Tout va bien se passer. Je serai prudente pendant les prochains mois et je serai suivie encore plus assidument par le docteur Martin. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je sais prendre soin de moi.

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il accepte sa décision. C'était tellement important pour elle. Lorsqu'il leva finalement les yeux, son regard était rempli d'inquiétude, mais il semblait résigné.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne peux rien faire, à part t'épauler. Mais je ne veux pas que tu traverses cela toute seule. Et ce n'est pas à Stefan de prendre soins de ma famille…

Le cœur d'Elena augmenta ses battements par minutes. Songeait-il réellement à revenir? À reprendre là où ils s'étaient laissés? En avait-elle la force? En repensant à ce qui les avait conduits à cette situation, elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Fichues hormones!

-Bon sang, 'Lena, je suis tellement désolé! Si tu savais combien je regrette…

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu la trouvais plus jolie que moi? Elle… elle t'a fait des choses que je ne t'ai jamais faites? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée. C'est de ma faute?

-Non! S'exclama-t-il, outré. Bien sûr que non, mon ange. Tu es parfaite. C'est moi qui ait agis en con. Allez, viens là. La supplia-t-il du regard en tendant les bras.

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait sa trahison ou sa joie de le ravoir à ses côtés, mais elle savait que cela la soulageait.

-Je veux que tu reviennes vivre ici, Damon. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille au bout d'un moment.

-Tu es sûre? S'assura-t-il.

-Oui. Tu souffres toi aussi. Je sais que tu te sens coupable, et même si cela risque de prendre du temps pour que je te fasses de nouveau pleinement confiance, je ne veux plus rester loin de toi un jour de plus. Jude a besoin de toi, moi aussi et notre bébé aussi.

Il sourit, vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis leur séparation, et la serra un peu plus près de lui en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il, tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota-t-elle.

Ils restèrent comme cela un petit moment, puis ils reprirent la préparation du dîner.

Pendant ce temps, dans un bar à l'autre bout de la ville, Stefan noyait son amertume dans l'alcool. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne savait pas s'il détestait désormais son frère, s'il détestait moins son père ou si il devait le détester encore plus. Il était perdu, et Lexi lui manquait. En sortant son cellulaire de sa poche, il hésita, puis finit par appuyer sur la touche de composition rapide. Ça sonna une fois… deux fois… trois fois… puis finalement :

« Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Lexi. Laissez-moi un message. Bisous! »

-Lexi c'est moi. marmonna-t-il. Heu… Écoute, je suis à New-York et… tu me manques. Pas seulement ton amour, mais ton amitié me manque. Je… J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et tu as toujours eut une oreille attentive alors… Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît.

Après avoir enregistré son message, il raccrocha et prit une autre gorgée de whiskey. Il ne buvait pas souvent, en gros parce qu'il avait l'habitude de devenir con quand il était bourré. Pas con dans le sens connard… mais disons qu'il avait tendance à dire tout haut ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire tout bas. Mais ce soir, il pouvait bien s'offrir un verre. Il était seul, à New-York, célibataire et plus mélancolique que jamais.

-Alors, on vient noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool? L'aborda une voix féminine au fort accent britannique.

Il ricana un peu et se retourna vers son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait d'une belle jeune femme. Dans le début de la vingtaine, avec de longs cheveux blonds dorés et des yeux bleu-vert à faire tomber. Elle était grande, élancée, et un sourire compatissant étirait ses lèvres alors qu'elle le regardait.

-Comment vous avez deviné? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Vous abordez le même air que moi. répondit-elle en s'assoyant à côté de lui pour commander deux shot de tequila.

-Quel air? Voulut-il savoir.

-L'air « ma vie est pas toujours super, mais maintenant c'est pire ». Croyez-moi, je connais. Compatit-elle.

-Vous avez des problèmes de cœur? De famille? Demanda-t-il, l'alcool désinhibant son esprit d'habitude réfléchi.

-Un peu des deux. Je viens d'être plaqué par mon petit ami de la fac et pour couronner le tout, mon frère risque de retourner en clinique.

-Il est malade?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Psychose quasi-permanente.

-Et il ne se soigne pas?

-Nik n'a jamais aimé prendre des cachets… et Klaus est tenace.

Stefan manqua de s'étouffer avec son whiskey. Rebekah lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Tout va bien? S'assura-t-elle.

-Hum… Oui. Finit-il par répondre en toussant. C'est simplement… Klaus n'est pas un nom commun…

-Klaus n'est pas réellement quelqu'un. Trancha-t-elle. C'est la psychose de mon frère personnifiée. Il transforme mon frère en monstre, l'oblige à faire des choses qu'il ne ferait jamais en temps normal.

-Comme…

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime discuter avec les inconnus… murmura-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Stefan Salvatore. Se présenta-t-il.

-Rebekah Mikaelson. Répliqua-t-elle en lui serrant a main. Attendez…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Salvatore? Comme Damon Salvatore?

-Oui… Vous connaissez mon frère?

-Oh mon dieu, je suis… tellement désolée. Hoqueta-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Pardonnez-moi. s'excusa-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

-Attendez, Rebekah! L'interpella Stefan, surpris.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en colère contre lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait envoyé son frère dans le coma… Même si c'était lui ou Damon y restait, il comprenait la douleur de la famille du malade… Parce qu'il était bien malade, et cela compliquait tout.

En soupirant, il finit son verre, paya, et sortit du bar.


End file.
